CUBLAK
by Akihime Guya
Summary: Ayo dengerin radio... chap 6 update... RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Hei.. Tika disini.. Nggak tau nih Tika langsung mbuat fic dalam waktu 2 jam. Semoga kalian suka ya!

Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

Summary : Ayo ndengerin Radio.. Di sini Naruto dan Lee akan menjadi penyiar di stasiun radio Konoha. Mau denger kekocakan mereka kan? Dengerin mereka dalam CUBLAK : Curhat Akbar Blak-Blakan Ala Kadarnya

**CUBLAK**

**by**

**Ara Nara Tika**

keterangan :

L = Lee

N = Naruto

Jam 20.00

L : AUO0...! Jumpa lagi bersama saya Mr.L

N : Dan saya Miss NU (bacanya Nyu = new) dalam acara yang selalu hadur eh hadir pada malam minggu

L : Disingkat MalMing

N : Udah tau! Menemani para jomblowan atau jomblowati terserah saja atau yang punya pacar juga tidak papa, barangkali bensinnya habis untuk apel pacarnya. Hahaha... (tertawanya keras banget)

L : Dalam acara yang tidak ada matinya

L n N : Curhat Akbar Blak-blakan Ala Kadarnya

N : Biasa disingkat CUBLAK

L : Cublak cublak suweng suwenge teng gelenteng

N : Semua yang ndengerin ato yang nggak ndengerin bisa request lagu atau curhat bersama kami

L : SMS atau telepon di 085640187564 dengan format : nama (spasi) curhatan anda

N : Tidak perlu menggunakan format dan juga bisa dikirim di fb kita : CUBLAK()xxxxxxx dan juga twitter : ()CUBLAK

L : Email : CUBLAK()xxxxxxx atau di fb saya atau Miss NU yang pasti udah tau fb kita ya!

N : ()NarUzu_Hina

L : Maklumlah, Miss NU tidak punya fb.. Dan fb saya : LeeAng Teh cap Kapak (ROCKjomblo sejati) dan bisa dikirim lewat surat di alamat Konoha Raya No.7 lantai 2 dan dipojok kiri atas diberi label : CUBLAK

N : Kita putarkan lagu pertama dari Agnes Monica - Karna Kusanggup

L : Stay terus di Amburadul fm sampai 1 jam ke depan..

_Biarlah ku sentuhmu  
>Berikanku rasa itu<br>Pelukmu yang dulu  
>Pernah buatku<em>

_Ku tak bisa paksamu  
>'tuk tinggal disisiku<br>Walau kau yang selalu sakiti  
>Aku dengan perbuatanmu<br>Namun sudah kau pergilah  
>Jangan kau sesali<br>_

_Reff:  
>Karena ku sanggup walau ku tak mau<br>Berdiri sendiri tanpamu  
>Ku mau kau tak usah ragu<br>Tinggalkan aku  
>Huuu.. kalau memang harus begitu<em>

_Tak yakin ku kan mampu  
>Hapus rasa sakitku<br>Ku 'kan selalu perjuangkan cinta kita  
>Namun apa salahku<br>Hingga ku tak layak dapatkan kesungguhanmu_

_Karena ku sanggup walau ku tak mau  
>Berdiri sendiri tanpamu<br>Ku mau kau tak usah ragu  
>Tinggalkan aku<br>Huuu.. kalau memang harus begitu_

_Tak perlu kau buatku mengerti  
>Tersenyumlah karena ku sanggup<em>

L : Hahaha... Balik lagi, saya akan bacakan curhatan dari surat yang kami terima kemarin siang dan TIDAK ADA NAMANYA! Begini curhatnya :

Aku tu tau kamu menyukaiku tapi kenapa kamu selalu jalan bareng dia? Dia itu tak pernah menyukaimu tapi kenapa kau selalu mendekatinya saat ku tak ada?

N : Mungkin ada alasan kenapa dia mendekati cewek itu

L : Miss NU, kita tidak tahu pengirimnya cewek atau cowok

N : Oh iya! Bagi yang mengirim coba kau tanyakan mengapa dia mendekati orang itu? Mungkin ia punya alasan dan kau tidak perlu berprasangka buruk

L : Lagipula kau percaya kan kalau dia mencintaimu?

N : Dan dalam hubungan harus ada rasa saling percaya satu sama lain. Jika dia memang mencintai orang itu dan mulai menjauh darimu, mengapa tidak kau cari pengganti yang lain saja? Aku tahu melepas orang yang kau cintai itu sulit tapi mungkin ia bukan jodohmu

L : Yupz! Jangan sampai menuduh dia yang bukan-bukan tanpa ada bukti, ya..

N : Lanjuut...!

L : Ada Gaara di Suna request lagunya Dewi Persik apa ajalah

N : Hahaha...

L : Katanya buat.. Penyiarnya Miss NU kalau ketawa bikin kupingku terbakar. Hahaha...

N : Ada lagi dari Hinata request lagunya Yui judulnya Tokyo. Bosen malming nggak diapeli

L : Hahaha.. Sabar.. Mungkin orangnya sedang sibuk. Hahaha..

N : 1 menit lagi si Naruto pasti telepon kamu!

L : Lalu ada juga Jiraya request lagunya SNSD yang Run Devil Run buat wanita-wanita sexy di sini

N : Hu...

L : Ada juga curhatan dari fb Sakura Haruno :

Dia itu tampan. Dia itu perfect. Dia itu kaya. Dia itu manis. Tapi sayang, rambutnya kayak pantat ayam. Tapi aku tetap mencintaimu.. ~SASUKE UCHIHA~

N : Kita juga mbuat status di fb : Rasanya gimana sih nggak ngelihat pacar seharian?

L : Langsung dicomment sama Hinata Hyuga : Rasanya kangen banget tapi nggak papalah, paling nggak bisa ndenger suaranya.. Ahahay!

N : Lalu dari twitter Orocha_maru : Biar dikata udah tua, tapi jatuh cinta tidak papa kan?

L : Ya nggak pa pa. Mengalami masa puber lagi dunk! Cinta kan tidak mengenal usia.

N : Lalu dari Pein_Akatsuki : Konan, akankah adinda mencintaiku lagi? Aku minta maaf

L n N : Wkwkwk..

L : Memang kau salah apa? Tapi baguslah. Jika salah, harus minta maaf. Ku doakan Konan memaafkanmu!

N : Ya, itu harus. Pemimpin Akatsuki galau gara-gara cinta? Wkwkwk.. Pisss, Pein, Piss.. Oke! Kita putarkan lagu yang sudah direquest Hinata. Yui - Tokyo.

_Sumi nareta kono heya wo __  
><em>_Dete yuku hi ga kita __  
><em>_Atarashii tabidachi ni mada tomadotteru _

_Eki made mukau BASU no naka __  
><em>_Tomodachi ni MEERU shita _

_Asa no HOOMU de denwa mo shitemita __  
><em>_Demo nanka chigau ki ga shita _

_Furui GITAA wo hitotsu motte kita __  
><em>_Shashin wa zenbu oitekita _

_Nanika wo tebanashite soshite te ni ireru __  
><em>_Sonna kurikaeshi ka na? _

_Tsuyogari wa itsudatte yume ni tsuduiteru __  
><em>_Okubyou ni nattara soko de togireru yo _

_Hashiri dashita densha no naka __  
><em>_Sukoshi dake naketekita _

_Mado no soto ni tsuduiteru kono machi wa __  
><em>_Kawara nai de to negatta _

_Furui GITAA wo atashi ni kureta hito __  
><em>_Toukyou wa kowaitte itte ta _

_Kotae wo sagasu no wa mou yameta __  
><em>_Machigai darakede ii _

_Akai yuuyake ga BIRU ni togireta __  
><em>_Namida wo koraetemo _

_Tsugi no asa ga yattekuru tabigoto ni __  
><em>_Mayou koto datte aru yo ne? _

_Tadashii koto bakari erabe nai __  
><em>_Sore kurai wakatteru_

L : Balik lagi di CUBLAK : Curhat Akbar Blak-Blakan Ala Kadarnya. Oh ya! Mulai minggu depan Miss NU dan saya akan jarang mengisi CUBLAK karena ada kepentingan dan diganti dengan orang lain

N : Mau tau? Mau tau siapa orangnya? Tetap ndengerin Amburadul fm..

L : Oke! Ada Kisame di mana aja request lagunya Wali - Jodi. Sulit nyari pacar gara-gara wajah kayak ikan. Kakiku jamuran karna lama di air. Kenapa ya, Itachi yang udah kerutan itu bisa disukai banyak cewek?

N : Wkwkwk.. Paman Kisame, sadar diri dong! Wajah kayah ikan busuk aja pingin punya pacar? Wkwkwk..

L : Kau tidak boleh begitu Miss NU, bagaimanapun juga setiap orang boleh dicintai. Jika kau mengejeknya, kau sama halnya mengejekku! Paman Kisame, kita sama-sama jomblo! Jangan sedih! Mungkin kita belum dipertemukan dengan jodoh kita! Dan masalah Itachi, tak perlu iri pada Itachi. Bagaimanapun juga Itachi sahabatmu, kan? Jadi kau harus mensupportnya. Iri boleh saja, mungkin itu bisa memotivasimu. Bukan bilang kalau Itachi kerutan dan mengolok-olok dia..

N : Kau terlalu bijaksana

L : Di Amburadul fm harus diperlukan penyiar yang bijaksana. Ada yang mau jadi penyiar?

N : Hehe.. Aku putarkan lagu yang tadi request lagunya SNSD - Run Devil Run

L : SNSD itu Girl Band yang membuat para cowok klepek-klepek

N : Alay

L : Ada.. ()Cho_foodJi : Aduh... Perutku sakit.. Tapi nggak papalah. Makananku sudah habis semua

N : Rakusnya kau Chouji!

L : Chouji, kalau makan sesuai kebutuhan ya..

N : Lalu ada.. fb! Ada yang comment status kita. Shikamaru Nara : Rasanya biasa aja. Req Avenged-Afterlife. Temari always Shika : Shika_Oh.. Gitu ya? Nggak kangen ma aku? Padahal Aku kangen banget ama kamu! Req Geisha - Cinta dan Benci. I hate you!

L : Kenapa malah jadi berantem?

N : Ada lagi dari email :

Pasrah akan perasaanku padamu. Separuh hatiku ikhlas dan separuh hatiku tak ingin. Tapi kau telah memberiku kenangan hingga ku tak bisa lupakan.

Tapi, sekarang ada dia. Dia yang mengisi kekosonganku dan separuh hatiku. Aku tak bisa memilih.

Req Ungu - Dia atau Diriku

N : Wo wo wo..!

L : Langsung kita putarkan, Ungu - Dia atau Diriku.. Semoga kegundahan Karinchan bisa terobati..

_sungguh tak mungkin dalam kisah ini kita kan bersatu  
>bila tak pernah ada perasaan cinta seutuhnya<br>kini akhirnya kau harus memilih dia atau diriku  
>yang pantas mendapatkanmu, pantas menjadi kekasihmu<br>__*courtesy of __  
>reff:<br>sampai kapankah kita akan bersama  
>bila tak pernah ada perasaan cinta antara kita<br>perasaan saling menyayangi_

_sampai kapankah kita akan bersama  
>bila kau hanya bisa mencintaiku separuh hatimu<br>separuh kau mencintainya_

_sungguh tak mungkin, sungguh tak bisa  
>kita kan bersama bila kau masih membagi cinta<em>

_sampai kapankah kita akan bersama  
>bila tak pernah ada perasaan cinta antara kita<br>perasaan saling menyayangi_

L : Tidak terasa sudah hampir satu jam kita menemani kalian semua. Sesi terakhir PhoneBlak.

N : Halo.. Amburadul..

Ino : Cublak blak blak blakan..!

N : Dari siapa, dimana?

Ino : Ino di Konoha..

L : Request apa, Ino?

Ino : Aku mau curhat..

N : Ayo ayo!

Ino : Aku nggak tau ya, tapi kemarin dia jalan ama cewek lain.. Cewek itu temenku bahkan ia sudah punya pacar. Waktu kutanya, ia bilang tidak ada apa-apa. Dia bilang aku ngaco dan mungkin salah lihat dan aku tapi bener-bener lihat dia jalan ama temenku.. Waktu temenku tak tanyai, dia juga bilang kalau aku ngaco. Apa aku salah lihat ya? Tapi, aku yakin kalau itu pacarku dan sekarang dia kayaknya menjauh..

L : Kasus yang terjadi pada kebanyakan insan di dunia

N : Tapi menurutku ya, itu mungkin bukan pacarmu

Ino : Tapi-

L : Soal pacarmu menjauh, mungkin itu hanya firasatmu karna prasangka burukmu

Ino : Tapi bagaimana jika dia benar-benar selingkuh?

N : Why not? Satu cewek kan tidak cukup. Wkwkwk.. Yang ada di rumah, piss..

L : Lelaki bukan hanya dia. Jangan berprasangka buruk kalau belum ada bukti yang kuat. Saling percaya adalah kunci sebuah hubungan

N : Mungkin sebentar lagi kau ulang tahun dan dia akan memberikanmu surprise

Ino : Ulang tahun? (terkejut) Oke! Aku salah. Thanks. Req lagu SS501 - Because I'm Stupid

N : Malah ditutup

L : Ada lagi yang mau telepon di 085640187564

N : Halo.. Amburadul..

Kakashi : Cublak blak blak blakan

L : Kurang semangat...!

N : Sepertinya aku kenal suara ini

Kakashi : Kakashi di Suna request lagunya Kerispatih - Bila Rasaku ini Rasamu

Tut tut tut

N : Kok ditutup?

L : Baiklah, untuk Ino dan Guru Kakashi, kita putarkan SS501 - Because I'm Stupid dilanjutkan Kerispatih - Bila Rasaku Ini Rasamu

N : Sampai jumpa lagi minggu depan jam 20 sampai 21

L : Jika ada curhat yang belum dibacakan, kami mohon maaf karna banyak sekali curhat yang masuk

N : Sampai jumpa minggu depan tentunya tidak bersama saya dan Mr.L

_[Kyujong] Nae meoriga neomuna nappaseo  
>Neo hanapakke nan moreugo<br>Tareun sarameun pogoittneun neon  
>Ireon naema-eumdo moreugettji<em>

[Hyungjoon] Neoui harue naran eoptgettji  
>Tto chu'eokjoch'a eoptgettjiman<br>Neoman paraman pogoittneun nan  
>Chakku nunmuli heureugoisseo<p>

[Kyujong] Neoui dwaetmoseubeul poneungeotdo nan haengbokiya  
>Ajik naui ma-eumeul mollado<br>Kkeutnae seuch'ideusi kado

[Youngsaeng] Niga neomu pogosip'eun nalen  
>Neomu kyeondigi himdeul naleneun<br>Neoreul saranghanda ipgae maemdola  
>Honja dasi tto CRYING FOR YOU<br>Honja dasi tto MISSING FOR YOU  
>Baby! I love you! I'm waiting for you!<p>

[Kyujong] Neoui harue nan eoptgettji  
>Tto kieokjoch'a eoptgettjiman<br>Neoman paraman pogoittneun nan  
>Honja ch'ueokeul mandeulgo isseo<br>[ Lyrics from: .com/lyrics/s/ss501/because_im_ ]  
>[Youngsaeng] Naegen sarangiran areumdaun sangch'eokat'a<br>Neoui yeppeun misoreul poado  
>Hamkke nan utjido mothae<p>

[Hyungjoon] Niga neomu saenggaknaneun nalen  
>Kaseum sirigo seulp'eun naleneun<br>Niga pogosip'ta ipgae maemdola  
>Honja dasi tto CRYING FOR YOU<br>Honja dasi tto MISSING FOR YOU  
>Baby! I love you! I'm waiting for you!<p>

[Youngsaeng] Bye, bye, never say goodbye  
>Ireohke chapji mothajiman<br>I need you amu maldo mothae I want you  
>Paraedo dasi paraedo<p>

[Kyujong] Niga neomu pogosip'eun nalen  
>Neomu kyeondigi himdeul naleneun<br>[Hyungjoon] Neoreul saranghanda ipgae maemdola  
>Honja dasi tto CRYING FOR YOU<p>

[Youngsaeng] Niga neomu saenggaknaneun nalen  
>Kaseum sirigo seulp'eun naleneun<br>Niga pogosip'ta ipgae maemdola  
>Honja dasi tto CRYING FOR YOU<br>Honja dasi tto MISSING FOR YOU  
>Baby! I love you! I'm waiting for you!<p>

xxxxxxxx

_Aku Memang Terlanjur Mencintaimu  
>Dan Tak Pernah Ku Sesali Itu<br>Seluruh Jiwa Telah Ku Serahkan  
>Menggenggam Janji Setiaku<em>

Kumohon Jangan Jadikan Semua Ini  
>Alasan Kau Menyakitiku<br>Meskipun Cintamu Tak Hanya Untukku  
>Tapi Cobalah Sejenak Mengerti<p>

Reff:

Bila Rasaku Ini Rasamu  
>Sanggupkah Engkau Menahan Sakitnya<br>Terkhianati Cinta Yang Kau Jaga

Coba Bayangkan Kembali  
>Betapa Hancurnya Hati Ini Kasih<br>Semua Telah Terjadi

Gimana? Gimana? Ada yang mau request? Semoga bisa mengibur kalian semua.. Jangan lupa di review..


	2. Chapter 2

Ye..! Tika kembali.. Nggak usah banyak bacot. Happy reading, minna..

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Summary : Ayo dengerin radio Amburadul fm. Penyiarnya ganti hlo.. Penasaran? Baca aja!

**CUBLAK**

**by**

**Ara Nara Tika**

Keterangan :

D : Deidara

T : Tobi

Pukul 20.00

K : Woi woi woi..! Salam kenal semua...! Saya Mr. Dei. Bersama rekan saya

T : Mr. Top!

D : Kembali di acara yang sangat populer di dunia ninja! Acara yang hadir tiap malam minggu dari jam 20.00 sampai 21.00!

T : Acara yang tidak ada matinya!

D : Acara yang mendunia!

T : Acara yang membuat Lionel Messi mencetak gol ke gawang Real Madrid! Goool...!

D : Dan... Acara yang membuat Tsunade tidak kerutan sampai sekarang ini

T : CUBLAK...! Curhat Akbar Blak-blakkan Ala Kadarnya...!

D : Kamu bisa request lagu atau kirim-kirim salam sepuasnya! Bisa lewat phone 085640187564, lewat facebook atau email CUBLAK()xxxxxxx atau lewat twitter ()CUBLAK . Bisa juga di twitter saya ()Deidara_boom .

T : Atau di fb Mr. Top : Tobi Masih Bertopeng . Atau di twitter ()Tobi_Tobi

D : Kamu juga bisa bergalau-galau ria di sini. Katanya sih, kalau gak galau tu gak gaul..

T : Aku galau...! Ibu, Bapak, apa salahku? Kenapa aku dilahirkan dengan wajah jelek hingga aku harus memakai topeng? Pas-pasan sih lumayan, tapi kalau ini, rusak, ancur, jerawatan, tompelnya besar, bekas luka bakar, bibir monyong, hidung pesek. Kalau gini siapa yang mau sama aku? (merengek)

D : Sabar, sob! Yang penting kan hati loe baik..

T : Jaman sekarang mana ada cewek yang nilai dari hati? Yang mereka pentingin tu tampang sama uang. (tambah merengek)

D : Ada kok! Karna itu kau tidak perlu berkecil hati.

T : Siapa?

D : Orang gila di bawah jembatan. Mereka pasti mau sama loe. Wkwkwk..

T : Sialan loe!

D : Oke! Kita puterin lagu request dari Sarah Ryuu. Grayson Chance - Hold on 'till the Night . Stay terus di Amburadul fm. Jangan ke mana-mana..

Watching the minute hand  
>Frozen solid not moving<br>Still we believe we can  
>But we're afraid of losing<br>Watching from over here  
>Its hardly worth competing<br>I'm almost out of here  
>While breaking a heart that's beating<br>Just as I start giving up  
>I'm not backing up<p>

[Chorus]  
>Run into the light<br>Get out of your own way  
>Not afraid to fight<br>Believe in what you say  
>I'll hold on till the night<br>Hanging by a thread  
>I'm not scared to let go<br>Thoughts inside your head  
>That creep up to get you<br>I believe this is right  
>So I'll hold on til the night<p>

[Verse 2]  
>I climbed up on a tree<br>To get a new perspective  
>If love is worth the time<br>The price is being rejected  
>Just as I start falling down<br>I turned this around  
>Run into the light<br>Get out of your own way  
>Not afraid to fight<br>Believe in what you say  
>I'll hold on till the night<br>Hanging by a thread  
>I'm not scared to let go<br>Thoughts inside your head  
>That creep up to get you<br>I believe this is right  
>So I'll hold on til the night<p>

[Bridge]  
>Hold on til I'm with you<br>All I've got to give you  
>All my fears are slowly fading to never know<br>Yes I start running running running running!

[Chorus]  
>Run into the light<br>Get out of your own way  
>Not afraid to fight<br>Believe in what you say  
>I'll hold on till the night<br>(believe that this is the night)  
>Hanging by a thread<br>I'm not scared to let go  
>Thoughts inside your head<br>That creep up to get you  
>I believe this is right<br>So I'll hold on til the night

XxXxXxX

(Ohh wooaahhh) x3

You know you love me  
>I know you care<br>Just shout whenever,  
>And I'll be there<br>You are my love  
>You are my heart<br>And we will never, ever, ever be apart

Are we an item?  
>Girl quit playing<br>We're just friends,  
>What are you saying?<br>Said there's another were look right in my eyes  
>My first love, broke my heart for the first time<p>

And I was like  
>Baby, baby, baby ooh<br>Like baby, baby, baby noo  
>Like baby, baby, baby ohh<br>I thought you'd always be mine mine(2x)

Oh oh For you, I would have done whatever  
>And I just can't believe we ain't together<br>And I wanna play it cool  
>But I'm losin' you<br>I'll buy you anything  
>I'll buy you any ring<br>And now please say  
>Baby fix me<br>And just shake me till you wake me from this bad dream  
>I'm going down, down, down, down<br>And I just can't believe my first love won't be around

And I'm like  
>Baby, baby, baby ohh<br>Like baby, baby, baby noo  
>Like baby, baby, baby ohh<br>I thought you'd always be mine mine(2x)

(Luda)  
>When I was 13, I had my first love<br>There was nobody compared to my baby  
>And nobody came between us, no one could ever come above<br>She had me going crazy, oh I was star-struck,  
>She woke me up daily, don't need no Starbucks<br>She make my heart pound, I skip a beat when I see her in the street  
>And at school on the playground but I really wanna see her on the weekend<br>She knows she got me dazing cause she was so amazing  
>And now my heart is breaking but I just keep on saying...<p>

Baby, baby, baby ohh  
>Like baby, baby, baby noo<br>Like baby, baby, baby ohh  
>I thought you'd always be mine mine(2x)<p>

I'm gone  
>Yeahh, yeah, yeah<br>Yeahh, yeahhh  
>Now I'm all gone<br>Yeahh, yeah, yeah  
>Yeahh, yeahhh<br>Now I'm all gone  
>Yeahh, yeah, yeah<br>Yeahh, yeahhh  
>Now I'm all gone, gone, gone<br>I'm gone

T : Itu tadi lagu dari kembaran saya, si Justin Bleber dengan judul Babi eh Baby yang direquest Naruto Uzumaki untuk Yayang Hinata. "Love you, My Baby.. Muah muah muah!" . Si Hinata kok mau ya diciumi sama Naruto ya? (jijik)

D : Naruto pakai guna-guna.

D n T : Hahaha...!

D : Oke! Kita baca sms..! Ada Sasuke di pinggir kuburan request lagunya D'Masiv - Jangan Menyerah untuk Kakakku yang jadi penggali kuburan. Jangan nyerah gali kuburannya ya, Kak! Ayo cemungut! Nanti pocongnya nangis hlo kalo gak dikubur..

D n T : Hahahaha...!

D : Ni bener yang ngirim Sasuke?

T : Itachi-senpai, sejak kapan kau jadi penggali kuburan? Hahaha..

D : Ini tidak kalah anehnya, Ada Pain yang lagi di WC umum. Duh, susah banget keluarnya. (nahan tawa)

T : Ih, ketua terlalu vulgar! Request lagunya Agnes Monica - Keluarlah

D n T : Wkwkwk...

D : Mana ada lagunya Agnes yang 'keluarlah'? Adanya TERUSKANLAH. Ketua norak ih!

T : Beginilah, ketuanya koplak anak buahnya juga koplak

D : Oke! Lanjut! Ada Neji di rumah aja minta lagunya Ungu - I Need You buat Adikku yang lagi kencan. Buat Naruto, jangan apa-apain adik gue!

T : Lee di rumah Guy-sensei request lagunya Ayu Ting Ting - Alamat Palsu buat Mr. Dei dan Mr. Top. Met siaran..

D : Ah.. Lee perhatian sekali, aku jadi malu..

T : Norak ih senpai!

D : Biarin!

T : Ada Temari di Suna request lagunya Yovie n Nuno - Merindu lagi buat Shikamaru. Aku selalu merindu, merindu, merindu lagi padamu..

D : Oo... Enaknya punya pacar, kita berdua masih single

T : Yoi!

D : Aku tahu alasan cewek-cewek tidak mau sama aku. Bapakku teroris, soalnya tiap cewek yang menyukaiku hatinya pasti berdebar-debar dan mau meledak.

T : G-O-M-B-A-L. Gombal!

D : Sekali-kali ngapa?

T : Ya udah! Kita puterin lagu!

D : Lagu yang udah direquest Sasuke! D'masiv - Jangan Menyerah

tak ada manusia  
>yang terlahir sempurna<br>jangan kau sesali  
>segala yang telah terjadi<br>kita pasti pernah  
>dapatkan cobaan yang berat<br>seakan hidup ini  
>tak ada artinya lagi<p>

reff1:  
>syukuri apa yang ada<br>hidup adalah anugerah  
>tetap jalani hidup ini<br>melakukan yang terbaik

tak ada manusia  
>yang terlahir sempurna<br>jangan kau sesali  
>segala yang telah terjadi<p>

syukuri apa yang ada  
>hidup adalah anugerah<br>tetap jalani hidup ini  
>melakukan yang terbaik<p>

reff2:  
>Tuhan pasti kan menunjukkan<br>kebesaran dan kuasanya  
>bagi hambanya yang sabar<br>dan tak kenal putus asa

syukuri apa yang ada  
>hidup adalah anugerah<br>tetap jalani hidup ini  
>melakukan yang terbaik<p>

Tuhan pasti kan menunjukkan  
>kebesaran dan kuasanya<br>bagi hambanya yang sabar  
>dan tak kenal putus asa<p>

XxXxXxX

Oh baby don't you know how much i love you  
>Oh baby don't you know how much i miss you<br>Oh baby don't you know it's true

I l o v e u, i love you  
>I m i s s u, i miss you<p>

Oh baby don't you know how much i love you  
>Oh baby don't you know how much i miss you<br>Oh baby don't you know it's true

Oh baby don't you know how much i need you  
>Oh baby don't you know how much i want you<br>Oh baby don't you know it's true

I n e e d u, i need you  
>I w a n t u, i want you<p>

Oh baby don't you know how much i love you  
>Oh baby don't you know how much i miss you<br>Oh baby don't you know it's true

Oh baby don't you know how much i need you  
>Oh baby don't you know how much i want you<br>Oh baby don't you know it's true

Oh baby don't you know how much i love you  
>Oh baby don't you know how much i miss you<br>Oh baby don't you know it's true

Oh baby don't you know how much i need you  
>Oh baby don't you know how much i want you<br>Oh baby baby i want you  
>Baby baby how much i love you<br>Baby baby how much i need you

D : Kembali di Amburadul fm, barusan lagu dari Ungu - I need You

T : Ya, kita pindah ke facebook dengan status 'Nyatakan Perasaanmu!'

D : Yeeeii...! Wah, langsung dicomment. Commentnya bareng lagi! Pukul 20.32

T : Sabaku no Gaara : Sepertinya aku menyukai seorang gadis. Awalnya aku memang biasa saja padanya tapi sifatnya membuatku merasa ada yang aneh di hati ini. Rasanya hatiku bergetar saat menatapnya. Req lagu 2AM - Can't I Love You? Untuk Matsuri. Maaf hanya bisa lewat facebook.

D n T : Ooh...!

D : Matsuri Suna : Aku harus mengatakannya dari mana? Aku.. Aku.. Aku.. Menyukai Gaara. Aku.. Aku.. Aku malu mengakuinya. Aku menyukainya saat ia menyelamatkanku dari orang jahat. Aku tidak bisa menyatakannya secara langsung. Aku malah mengatakannya lewat facebook. Semoga perasaanku tersampaikan lewat Amburadul fm karna setahuku Gaara suka sekali mendengarkan siaran ini. Req SNSD - I'm in Love with The Hero. Thanks.

T : Ye...! Kalian jodoh..! Perasaan kalian berdua tersampaikan..!

D : Kita seperti mascomblang aja. Tapi, selamat ya! Gaara, PJ, PJ, PJ. Kutunggu PJnya..

T : Aku juga mau PJ..!

D : Oke! Kita putarkan lagu 2AM - Can't I Love You? dilanjutkan SNSD - I'm in Love with The Hero

T : Ungkapkan perasaanmu sekarang atau tidak selamanya.

Maebeon majuchil ttaemada  
>Niga useojulttamada<br>Jogeumsshik nae ane jogeumsshik  
>Neol hyanghan maeumi jaradeoni<p>

Ijeneun neol saenggakhamyeon  
>Ni moseubeul tteoollimyeon<br>Jakkuman dugeun daeneun  
>Nae shimjangeun meomchuljul molla<p>

Deo isang gamchul su eopneun naemam  
>Jeonbuda jugo shipeo OH<p>

Hangsang gyeoteseo (ni yeopeseo)  
>Neol sarang hamyeon andwelkka<br>Nuguboda neoreul jikkigo shipeun mam  
>Badajumyeon andwelkka<p>

Neoeui mamsoge (gaseum soge)  
>Naega isseumyeon andwelkka<br>Neoege gajang sojunghan sarami  
>Dwego shipeo eoseo nae mameul badajweo OH OH<p>

Maeil maeil kkeojyeoganeun  
>Neol hyanghan sarang ttaemune<br>Nan jeongmal haru jongil  
>Amu geotdo hal suga eopseo<p>

Ijeneun sumgil su eopneun nae mam  
>Neoro gadeuk chabeoryeosseo OH<p>

Hangsang gyeoteseo (ni yeopeseo)  
>Neol sarang hamyeon andwelkka<br>Nuguboda neoreul jikkigo shipeun mam  
>Badajumyeon andwelkka<p>

Neoeui mamsoge (gaseum soge)  
>Naega isseumyeon andwelkka<br>Neoege gajang sojunghan sarami  
>Dwego shipeo eoseo nae mameul badajweo<p>

Ireon nae maeumeul arajweo  
>Algettago daedaphaejweo OH OOH<p>

Hangsang gyeoteseo (ni yeopeseo)  
>Neol sarang hamyeon andwelkka<br>Nuguboda neoreul jikkigo shipeun mam  
>Badajumyeon andwelkka OH OOH<p>

Neoeui mamsoge (gaseum soge)  
>Naega isseumyeon andwelkka<br>Neoege gajang sojunghan sarami  
>Dwego shipeo eoseo nae mameul badajweo OH OOH<p>

Nae maeumeul arajweo

XxXxXxX

marude dorama no oshare na climax  
>sokode matsu no ha dare ka no HERO<br>jikan tsubushi de zasshi o checking  
>guuzen hirai ta peji de smiling<p>

uso mitai na .tsu motto fue te ku 1 . 2 . 3

kimi ha dare yori mo jitsuha bukiyou de mu boubi de  
>I'm in love with the HERO<br>tama no ijiwaru mo koe mo yasashi sa mo hitorijime  
>You're the best of HERO<p>

amari nare nai hiruma no DATE  
>watashi ga iru kara shinpai nai desho u<br>Don't worry!  
>sugao kakushi te hat &amp; glasses<p>

kuse ni nari sou na .ru ude o karame te 3 . 2 . 1

kimi ha dare yori mo jitsuha samishi gari mikata da yo  
>I'm in love with the HERO<br>kitai sa reru hodo sukoshi fuan demo daijoubu  
>You're the best of HERO<p>

akogare no ano shin no kimi o tsukamae te  
>soshite tsuredashi te<br>Take you to the real story

kimi ha dare yori mo jitsuha bukiyou de mu boubi de  
>I'm in love with the HERO<br>tama no ijiwaru mo koe mo yasashi sa mo hitorijime  
>You're the best of HERO<p>

D : Balik lagi di CUBLAK

T : Curhat Akbar Blak-blakkan Ala Kadarnya..!

D : Yuhu..!

T : Ada Sai di taman aja request lagunya D'Bagindas - Ay buat Ino yang manis banget.

D : Cie... Ada ()Kiba_Inuzuka : Req lagu Pupus untuk seseorang yang telah menjadi milik orang lain

D n T : Hu...

T : ()Sasori_BonekaUnyu : Req Jonghyun - So Goodbye buat Lee Min Ho. Aktingmu keren banget!

D : Sasori, ternyata kau suka City Hunter!

T : Apaan tuh City Hunter?

D : Katrok lu! Tuh film udah tamat. Nyari di youtube aja sana!

T : Nyantai Mas Bro! Ada ()Itachi_Uchiha : Cuapek! Tapi makasih buat adikku yang sudah mensupport aku. Req Shinee - Ring Ring Dong

D : Habis gali kuburan ya?

T : Itachi-senpai, keringatmu bercucuran tuh, aku lap ya..

D : Sok respect!

T : Dei-senpai jangan cemburu ya!

D : Ngapain gue cemburu? Lanjut! Ada Onya-chan : Gimana kalau udah deket sama seseorang tapi ga ada yang mau mulai? Kita berdua seperti terbiasa dengan persahabatan.

T : So?

D : Kalau gak ada yang mulai gak bakal ada kepastian. Emang sih butuh keberanian ekstra untuk mengungkapkannya karena ini bukan hal biasa. Tapi kalau kalian berdua yakin akan perasaan itu-maksudnya sama-sama suka, lebih baik salah satu ada yang mengawalinya terlebih dahulu. Tapi kalau sepertinya cinta sepihak, jangan deh nanti malah merusak persahabatannya.

T : Maksudnya bukan melarang untuk tidak menyatakan. Boleh-boleh aja kok kalo mbok nyatain. Jangan menyimpan perasaanmu. Rasanya tersiksa banget! Apalagi kalo nyimpennya sendirian.

D : Dewe ki kok ngalor ngidol rak jelas tho?

T : Kayaknya melenceng jauh dari pertanyaan ya?

D : Oke! Cukup? Kalo belum cukup bilang. Kita akan membantumu.

T : Baiklah, Jonghyun - So Goodbye

So Goodbye Don't cry and smile  
>gaseum sirideon sigandeul<br>moduda bonaejulgeoya  
>So Goodbye eodumsok oerobdeon na<br>nan nega piryohae  
>I need your love again<p>

mae-il tto geuraewat deusi  
>apeun sangcheowa seulpeun gi-eokeul<br>jiwogadeon na  
>neol cheo-eum bon geu sungane nan<br>meomchundeuthaetgo nan neoman boyeosseo  
>geochinsiryeone muneojyeo gajiman<br>huhoeneun eobseul geot gata  
>dununeul gameumyeon ni sumgyeori neukkyeojyeo<br>ijeneun nan useul su isseo

So Goodbye Don't cry and smile  
>gaseum sirideon sigandeul<br>moduda bonaejulgeoya  
>So Goodbye eodumsok oerobdeon na<br>nan nega piryohae  
>I need your love again<p>

geochinsiryeone muneojyeo gajiman  
>huhoeneun eobseul geot gata<br>dununeul gameumyeon ni sumgyeori neukkyeojyeo  
>ijeneun nan useul su isseo<p>

So Goodbye Don't cry and smile  
>gaseum sirideon sigandeul<br>moduda bonaejulgeoya  
>So Goodbye eodumsok oerobdeon na<br>nan nega piryohae  
>I need your love again<p>

So Goodbye Don't cry and smile  
>himgyeobdeon sigandeul<br>neol wihaeseo neol wihae ijeobolkkeoya  
>So Goodbye eodumsok oerobdeon na<br>nan nega piryohae  
>I need your love again<p>

nan nega piryohae  
>I need you for my love<p>

D : Balik lagi bersama saya Mr. Dei

T : Dan saya Mr. Top. Kita buka sesi terakhir

D n T : PHONE LIVE...!

T : Ditunggu di 085640187564 dengan password CUBLAK BLAK BLAK BLAKKAN..!

D n T : Amburadul..

S : Cublak blak blak blakkan...!

D : Siapa, di mana?

S : Sakura di kamar mandi kakak ipar saya. (tertawa gaje)

D : Dia di rumah Itachi (bisik-bisik)

S : Ya iya dong! Habis makan malam sama kakak ipar.. (tertawa gaje)

T : Dia ngumpet di kamar mandi buat telepon kita (bisik-bisik)

S : Nggak kok. Aku habis muntah. Habis Kak Itachi makannya pakai tangan padahal dia nggak cuci tangan jadi di tangannya masih ada bekas tanah kuburan. Aku kan jijik ngelihatnya. Padahal lauknya enak hlo, ada gurami bakar, sapi panggang, cumi goreng, stick cumi, spagetti. Kak Itachi sih makan dengan rakus, liurnya sampai netes segala, di lantai berserakan liurnya, sedangkan aku (meratapi nasib) Gurami panggangnya habis dipegang dia terus ada tanahnya, terus baunya ada melati sama mawarnya..

D n T : Hahaha.. (tertawa terbahak-bahak)

S : Sasuke juga, dia malah membela Kakaknya. "Kakak kasihan, dia kan habis gali kuburan, capek, keringetan, bau lagi!" gitu kata Sasuke. Kak Itachi juga bau banget karna blom mandi. Wajahnya aja masih banyak tanah kuburannya. Hancur deh dinnerku. (meratapi nasib)

D n T : Hahaha.. (tertawa terbahak-bahak)

S : Dah pa blom tertawanya? Pulsaku abis nih.. Aku pake 3 tau!

D : Ya, ya! Request apa?

S : Geisha - Cinta dan Benci

T : Buat?

S : Orang yang paling kusayangi di dunia ini

Tut tut tut

D : Phe-phenhelpon selanjutnya! Hahaha..

T : Ahmbhuradhul..! Hahaha.. Itachi-senpai, aku nggak kuat mbayangin kamu..!

H : Cublak blak blak blakkan..!

D : Siapa, dimana? (udah normal)

H : Hinata di sebelahnya pacar aku. Kita lagi duduk di bangku taman.

T : Cie cie.. Pacaran ni ye..

H : Habis, biasanya dia tidak bisa apel kalau malam minggu.. (malu-malu) Aku sangat bahagia karna malam ini bisa bersamanya, melihat senyumnya, rambut kuning jabriknya, matanya

D : Pasti si Kyubi (bisik-bisik)

T : Padahal Naruto kan jelek (bisik-bisik)

N : Aku dengar itu! (marah)

D : Kami tidak mengatakan apa-apa kok. Mau request apa, Hinata?

H : Ungu - Saat Bahagia . Saat bahagia bersama orang yang kucintai-Naruto Uzumaki

T : Aa...! So sweet.. Aku juga mau..! Kapan aku punya pacar? Aku galau..!

D : Oke! Kita putarkan lagu dari Geisha - Cinta dan Benci dilanjutkan Ungu - Saat Bahagia

T : Mungkin ini pertemuan terakhir kita

D : Karena kami hanya pengganti sementara

T : Jangan lupa dengarkan CUBLAK tiap malam minggu jam 20.00 sampai 21.00 hanya di

D n T : Amburadul fm

D : Radio kesayangan para ninja

D n T : Bye, bye..

bagaimana cara membuatmu bahagia  
>nyaris ku menyerah jalani semua<br>tlah berbagai kata ku ungkap percuma  
>agar kau percaya cintaku berharga<br>tak kuat ku menahanmu, mempertahankan cintaku  
>namun kau begitu saja, tak pernah merindu<p>

reff:  
>sungguh aku tak bisa, sampai kapanpun tak bisa<br>membenci dirimu, sesungguhnya aku tak mampu  
>sulit untuk ku bisa, sangat sulit ku tak bisa<br>memisahkan segala cinta dan benci yang ku rasa

apa kau mengerti ku sedih sendiri  
>tanpa ada kamu ku merasa sepi<p>

tlah lama ku menantimu, diam sendiri menunggu  
>setengah hati mencinta, ku sakit karenamu<p>

repeat reff

woo ooo ku sakit karenamu

sungguh aku tak bisa, sampai kapanpun tak bisa  
>membenci dirimu, sesungguhnya aku tak mampu<br>sulit untuk ku bisa, sangat sulit ku tak bisa  
>memisahkan segala cinta dan benci<p>

sungguh aku tak bisa membenci dirimu  
>sesungguhnya aku tak mampu<br>sungguh aku tak bisa, sampai kapanpun tak bisa  
>memisahkan segala cinta dan benci ooo<br>cinta dan benci ooo yang ku rasa

XXXXXXX

Saat bahagiaku duduk berdua denganmu  
>Hanyalah bersamamu<p>

Mungkin aku terlajur  
>Tak sanggup jauh dari dirimu<br>Ku ingin engkau selalu

Reff:  
>'tuk jadi milikku<br>Ku ingin engkau mampu  
>Ku ingin engkau selalu bisa<br>Temani diriku sampai akhir hayatmu  
>Meskipun itu hanya terucap<br>Dari mulutmu uuu…  
>Dari dirimu yang terlanjur mampu<br>Bahagiakan aku hingga ujung waktuku  
>Selalu…<p>

Seribu jalanpun ku nanti  
>Bila berdua dengan dirimu<br>Melangkah bersamamu

Ku yakin tak ada satupun  
>Yang mampu merubah rasaku untukmu<br>Ku ingin engkau selalu

'tuk jadi milikku  
>Ku ingin engkau mampu<br>Ku ingin engkau selalu bisa  
>Temani diriku sampai akhir hayatmu<br>Meskipun itu hanya terucap  
>Dari mulutmu uuu…<br>Dari dirimu yang terlanjur mampu  
>Bahagiakan aku hingga ujung waktuku<br>Selalu…

Mungkin aku terlajur  
>Tak sanggup jauh dari dirimu<br>Ku ingin engkau selalu

'tuk jadi milikku  
>Ku ingin engkau mampu<br>Ku ingin engkau selalu bisa  
>Temani diriku sampai akhir hayatmu<br>Meskipun itu hanya terucap  
>Dari mulutmu uuu…<br>Dari dirimu yang terlanjur mampu  
>Bahagiakan aku hingga ujung waktuku<br>Selalu…

**TBC**

Ye..! Makasih yang udah baca.. Makasih juga yang udah review..

**Hwang Energy** : Hei Hwang-chan, salam kenal juga. Requestmu dah tak publish sekalian lagunya dah tak puterin. Gimana? Sesuai keinginanmu?

**Hibiki Kurenai** : Hai Kurenai-chan! Hah, kurang ancur ya? Padahal dah tak buat sehancur-hancurnya. Tapi syukurlah bisa membuatmu ketawa.

**onya . in .action** : Hai Onya-chan, curhatanmu dah tak jawab di atas. Semoga kau puas dengan jawaban sembrawutku. Maklum, aku nggak pernah ngalami hal kayak gitu. Aku juga bukan pakarnya. Hehe..

**Aii Sakuraii** : Hei Aii-chan, . Ino curhat adegan selingkuhnya Sai dengan Sakura padahal itu untuk mengerjai Ino. Ino kan mau ultah. Hehe..

**HimE** : Hei Hime-chan, di chap ini cuma muncul sekali doang soalnya semua chara harus sama rata. Masak NaruHina.. terus. Hehe.. Maaf, ya! Kalo curhatan para charanya pasti aku banyakin deh!

**Sarah Ryuu** : Salam kenal Sarah-chan, requestmu dah tak putar di atas, paling awal! Khusus for you.

Review ya….


	3. Chapter 3

Hei...! Akhirnya Tika update juga *nyalain kembang api. Sebelum pergi ke Mawar, Gunung Ungaran, Tika mau mempersembahkan fic ini buat semua anggota SMAPALA. Happy reading, minna...

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

CUBLAK

by

Ara Nara Tika

N : Naruto

L : Lee

Pukul 20.00

N : Selamat malam semua...!

L : Selamat malam...!

N : Masih ingat dengan suara kami?

L : Hayoo...!

N : Ya! Kami adalah... Miss NU dan

L : Mr.L

N : Siap menemani kalian dalam acara...

N n L : CUBLAK...! Curhat Akbar Blak blakan Ala Kadarnya

L : Minggu kemarin kita tidak mengisi, apa kalian merinrindukan kami?

N : Hahaha.. Pasti rindu, kan?

L : Maaf, minggu kemarin kami ada acara

N : Acara nggak penting maksudnya.. Hahaha..

L : Oh, pacaran itu acara nggak penting? Kau bolos karna ingin apel pacarmu, kan?

N : Ye... Maksudnya acara nggak penting tu ya acaramu, Mr.L

L : Oke oke! Karna Miss NU libur aku juga ikut libur. Yah, karna kita berdua seperti sayap burung. Tanpa Miss NU, acara ini seperti burung yang cacat.

N : Tapi kalau tidak ada Mr.L, acara ini masih lancar-lancar aja tuh! Malah yang denger jadi lebih banyak. Hahaha...

L : Sialan loe! Emak... Air susu dibalas air tuba...! (nangis kayak bayi)

N : Cup cup, unyu unyu, sayang, hahaha... (sok keibuan)

L : Hahaha... Kayak ibu-ibu loe! Oh ya, aku lupa, kamu kan uke..

N : Sial! Ya udah, kita putarkan lagu pertama yang sudah direquest Onya-chan Boyfriend - Don't Touch My Girl. Check it out!

L : Uke...

N : Sial loe, ijo..!

You're my lady You're my lady You're my lady… with you  
>Jakeunge mwo eottae jjalbeumyeon eottae gwaenchanha gwaenchanha kkotbodeon<br>neoya  
>Yeppeuda yeppeuda namdeul boda soknunsseopdo gilgo ttongbaedo gwiyeowo<p>

Yeppeunda hani yeppeo jyeottnabwa gwaenchanhda hani baram nattnabwa  
>Dagaanya Ha! Kkeutnange anya Ha! Heeojin ge aniya<p>

*Hey yo, Andwineunge ddak hanaitseo mot chamneunge ddak hanaitseo  
>Neojanha aljanha tumyeonghan nae yeoja sondaejima<br>Naman naman naman bodeon your eyes soknunsseope ppajyeo beorin your man  
>Oneungil aljanha na yeogi itseo<p>

Rap(You're my lady) Tic Toc Uriee siganeun meomchugogogo (you're my lady)  
>talk talk danhanmadimandeodeo (you're my lady… with you) wonrae eopsdeon<br>geotcheoreom gwaenchanheun geotcheoreom geureohge nan ji nael su eopseo No  
>no no<p>

Utginda hani jangnan chinabwa jalhanda hani nolraekinabwa  
>Jaemi eopseo Ha! Gamdungdo eopseo Ha! Ireoneun geo aniya<p>

*  
>Hey yo, Andwineunge ddak hanaitseo mot chamneunge ddak hanaitseo<br>Neojanha aljanha tumyeonghan nae yeoja sondaejima  
>Naman naman naman bodeon your eyes soknunsseope ppajyeo beorin your man<br>Oneungil aljanha na yeogi itseo

Nege ippeun geojitmandeulman neul eonwattdeoni  
>Geojitman cheoreom nan sarajyeottjanha (You are my girl)<br>Geuriume tto harureul jikye niga uneun geu nalkkaji beoteo  
>Pyeonhi oge haejugosipeo<p>

Hey yo, Byeol il eoptneun cheokhago itseo byeonham eoptneun cheok hagoitseo  
>Olgeora mitjanha nugudo nae yeoja sondaejima<br>Naman naman naman bodeon your eyes soknunsseope ppajyeo beorin your man  
>Oneulgil aljanha na yeogi itseo<p>

RapShe's a liar An tteonanda haettjanhayo johattdeon geotdeulman nan  
>gieoknayo waeyo<br>Geudaen eodin gayo nan yeogi ittjanhayo tteonajimayo eotteohge haeya  
>salsuittnayo<br>Gajimayo nal apeuge hajimayo gaseumiapawa beotil sugaeoptjanhayo  
>Geojitmal irago jangnan ieottdago ppalli malhaeyo… Jebal…<p>

XxXxXxX

Because you naughty, naughty, Hey! Mr. Simple  
>Because you naughty, naughty, Suju kanda!<p>

Sesangi ne mang daero an dwindago hwaman nemyeon andwae keu reol pilyo opji  
>keokcheong-do paljada jakeun ire nomu yeonyeonhaji marja mome chuji ana<p>

Sojeoki chuwatdaga napatdaga keureon keoji mwo cheung! seolchikhi uratdaga teoreochyeotda keureon taedo itji

eocheomyeon kwaenchanha swiweo kaneun keotdo chua modeun geoshi ttae, ttae, ttae, ttae, ttae-ga itneun keonikka

Keuttaega namja-ramyeon chingul manna sul han chane teoreobeorigo (Alright!) Alright

Keuttaega namja-ramyeon chingul manna suda tteoreo nallyeobeorigo (Alright!) Alright, Alright

*Bwara Mr. Simple, Simple Keuttae-neun Keuttae-neun Keuttae-ro meotchyeo  
>Bwara Miss Simple, SImple, Keuttae-neun Keuttae-ro yeppeo (SJ Call)<br>Bwara Mr. Simple, Simple Keuttae-neun Keuttae-neun Keuttae-ro meotchyeo  
>Bwara Miss Simple, SImple, Keuttae-neun Keuttae-ro yeppeo (SJ Call)<p>

**Kaja kaja eoseo kaja Makhyeosseul ttaen dorakaja kot kotchi apa chukketdamyeon oneul haruman norgo boja  
>Han keurae-do keochin sesang chukeora ttwimyeon naman jicheo kidaryeobwa akkidwi pak neowi nari kot ultenikka<p>

Blow Your Mind kara Mr. Simple  
>Blow Your Mind ttae-ga watjanha Duryeowo malgo<br>Blow Your Mind Kaja Mr. Simple  
>Blow Your Mind ttae-ga watjanha Junbi dwaetjanha<p>

Sok sseokneun iri an doo kaji anin seseang-e urin sara keukeon ae-do ara  
>mwo ireohke eoryeopna uri chal meokgo chal jago tto charamyeon kereohke hamyeon dwiji<p>

Keuttae-ga hwa-ga na-myeon chingul mannna dwitdamhwaro peureobeorigo (Alright!) Alright  
>Keuttae-ga kwireupda-nyeon norae borreo sori jilleo nalryeobeorigo (Alright!) Alright, Alright<p>

*Repeat

Dance jaryuran-ke mwo keuri byeol geo ittna Just Get It Get It  
>Sosohan iltaree jaemi deung deung deung keung keung keung<br>Sara-ittneun keuttael neukki-go shipna Just Grab It Grab It  
>kaseum ttwineun ne kkum-deuri aeki deung deung deung keung keung keung<br>(Because You Naughty, Naughty)

Ije keokjeong hajima ap-en choo-eun nari ulkeoya Shimgakan aekin da dwiro mirwodugo  
>Oneur-eun barke useobwa keuddae-wi hwanhan useum-e modu kibon choha-chyeo<p>

*Repeat

**Repeat

Blow Your Mind kara Mr. Simple  
>Blow Your Mind ttaega wattjanha Duryeowo malgo<br>Blow Your Mind kaja Mr. Simple  
>Blow Your Mind kara Mr. Simple<p>

English translation

Because You Naughty, Naughty Hey! Mr. Simple  
>Because You Naughty, Naughty Suju is going!<p>

You can't get mad that the world doesn't go your way, you don't have to  
>Mind your own business. Don't be too attached to trivial things, it's not good for your body<p>

It's just that the outcome goes good then bad, so what! There must be times when my performance goes up then down too  
>It's okay, it's also good to rest then keep going, because everything has its time<p>

If you're a man, go meet your friends and sweep it off with a drink (Alright!) Alright  
>If you're a woman, go meet your friends, have a chat and throw it away (Alright!) Alright, Alright<p>

*Look Mr. Simple, Simple You are you are cool just like that  
>Look Miss Simple, Simple You are pretty just like that (S J Call!)<br>Look Mr. Simple, Simple You are you are cool just like that  
>Look Miss Simple, Simple You are pretty just like that (S J Call!)<p>

**Let's go, let's go, let's hurry and go, let's go back when we are blocked. If it's too troublesome you feel like dying, just for today let's play first  
>When this harsh world runs like hell, I'm the only one that is worn out anyway. Just wait, just save it, because your day will come soon<p>

Blow Your Mind Go Mr. Simple  
>Blow Your Mind The time has come, don't be afraid<br>Blow Your Mind Let's go Mr. Simple  
>Blow Your Mind The time has come, you know you're read<p>

We are living in this world where annoying things aren't just one or two, know that too  
>What is so hard about this? We just have to eat well, sleep well and do well too, that will do<p>

If you're mad, go meet your friend and release it by talking behind their backs (Alright!) Alright  
>If you're distressed, sing a song, scream out loud and blow it away (Alright!) Alright, Alright<p>

*Repeat

Dance Is there any big deal about that thing called freedom? Just Get It Get It  
>The joy of small deviations doong doong doong koong koong koong<br>Do you wanna feel yourself living? Just Grab It Grab It  
>Stories of the dreams that my heart is running to doong doong doong koong koong koong<br>(Because You Naughty, Naughty)

Don't worry now, good days will come next. Leave serious stories behind  
>Smile brightly for today, with your bright smile, everyone will be lightened up<p>

*Repeat

**Repeat

Blow Your Mind Go Mr. Simple  
>Blow Your Mind The time has come, don't be afraid<br>Blow Your Mind Let's go Mr. Simple  
>Blow Your Mind Go Mr. Simple<p>

N : Ye...! Itu tadi request dari UzuKyuuHurichan dengan Super Junior - Mr. Simple, gue lagi suka sama seseorang yang simple dan keren.

L : Ngomong-ngomong Super Junior, boyband yang terdiri dari 13 cowok imut(?) itu akan konser di Indonesia tanggal 28-29 April nanti. Ye...! Siapa yang lagi galau gara-gara nggak bisa nonton? Tenang aja, saya dan Miss NU sudah menyiapkan 2 tiket VIP bagi yang para readers yang pingin nonton. Hahaha...

N : Nggak, nggak, readers, maaf kita bercanda.. Tiket VIP aja 2 juta, kita dapat uang dari mana? Gaji nggak cukup, bro..!

L : Ya, kita balik lagi ke CUBLAK!

N : Terus, dari tadi apa dong?

L : Oh, iya ya! (lemot) . Balik lagi di Amburadul fm dalam acara... CUBLAK.. Kamu bisa request lagu

N : Kirim-kirim salam, bergalau-galau gak jelas

L : SMS aja di 085640187564 atau email dan fb : CUBLAK()xxxxxxx

N : Twitter ()CUBLAK atau di twitter saya ()NarUzu_Hina

L : Atau dikirim di alamat Jalan Konoha Raya lantai 7 no.2 atau boleh juga di fb saya Rock Lee

N : Udah? Fbmu dah ganti? Yang LeeAng Teh Cap Kapak itu?

L : Udah. Udah kuganti.. Tenang aja.. Fbku sekarang lebih simple karna aku mau jadi Mr. Simple

N : Cie... Mentang-mentang pingin punya pacar. Emang jadi Mr. Simple jadi laku gitu?

L : Dicoba dulu aja.. Barangkali ada yang mau. Hahaha...

N : Ya! Kita baca sms pertama dari Sasuke di rumah aja titip salam buat Sakura. Yah, gara-gara Kakakku dia ngambek nggak mau diapeli.

L : Hahaha... Jangan-jangan yang Kak Itachi jadi tukang gali kubur itu?

N : Sabar, Sasuke.. Cewek emang gitu.. Mending pacaran sama cowok.. Kayak aku gitu. Hahaha..

L : Duh, acara ini kok jadi bernuansa Yaoi-yaoi gimana...gitu. Aku jadi merinding deket sama Miss NU

N : Gue masih normal kale...!

L : Oke oke! Kita lanjut baca sms. Ada... Hinata di rumah aja, huft sebel! Pacarku nggak ada lagi! Kerja terus sana!

N : Hlo, hlo... Kau kok ngusir pacarmu, Hinata? Jangan gitu..

L : Ya dia kan kerja uangnya juga buat kamu..

N : Denger tu kata Mr.L! (membentak)

L : Jangan dibentak gitu atuh..

N : Ada Kushina di rumah. Request lagunya Christian Bautista - When You Look at Me untuk suamiku aja.

N n L : Cie...

N : Ada Minato request lagunya The Potter - Temani Masa Tuaku untuk istriku yang cantik jelita.

N n L : Hu...

N : Udah tua masih romantis aja.

L : Ada Kakuzu di tong sampah, aduh uangku masuk tong sampah, di mana, ya? Ayolah uang... Kembali padaku..

N n L : Hahaha..

N : Ada Deidara di rumah sakit, lagi nungguin Tobi yang operasi plastik. Moga-moga operasinya nggak berjalan lancar biar wajahnya tambah rusak. Amin...! Request lagunya Cherry Belle - Dilema. Chibi chibi chibi!

L : Woei! Jangan begitu..! Deidara jahat!

N : Chibi chibi chibi! Deidara suka chibi...! Bener! Biar aja tuh wajah si Tobi tambah rusak! Gue ikhlas!

L : Kalian semua jahat...!

N : Oke! Ada Pain di kuburan aja request lagunya Avenged - Little Piece of Heaven buat pacarku Konan yang lagi duduk di batu nisan bertaburkan bunga mawar melati.

L : Woei! Malam minggu kok pacaran di kuburan sih? Nggak elit banget!

N : Oke! Kita puterin lagu The Potter - Temani Masa Tuaku

L : Stay terus di Amburadul fm sampai jam 9 malam nanti..

Saat tubuhku lemah tak berdaya  
>Di saat jantungku mulai terasa lemah<br>Aku inginkan engkau menemani aku  
>Dan andai kau tahu besarnya cintaku<br>Sebesar dunia

* saat rambutku kusam dan memutih  
>Di saat ku tak mampu menggenggam lagi<br>Aku inginkan engkau menemani aku  
>Dan andai kau tahu luasnya cintaku<br>Seluas samudera

** aku ingin engkau selalu  
>Menemani hidup dan matiku<br>Aku ingin engkau selalu  
>Temani masa tuaku<p>

XxXxXxX

Selama aku mencari, selama aku menanti  
>Bayang-bayangmu di batas senja<br>Matahari membakar rinduku  
>Ku melayang terbang tinggi<p>

Bersama mega-mega, menembus dinding waktu  
>Ku terbaring dan pejamkan mata<br>Dalam hati ku panggil namamu  
>Semoga saja kau dengar dan merasakan<p>

Getaran di hatiku yang lama haus akan belaianmu  
>Seperti saat dulu saat-saat pertama<br>Kau dekap dan kau kecup bibir ini  
>Dan kau bisikkan kata-kata aku cinta padamu<p>

Peluhku berjatuhan, menikmati sentuhan  
>Perasaan yang teramat dalam<br>Telah kau bawa segala yang ku punya  
>Rindu ini telah sekian lama terpendam<p>

Getaran di hatiku yang lama haus akan belaianmu  
>Seperti saat dulu saat-saat pertama<br>Kau dekap dan kau kecup bibir ini  
>Dan kau bisikkan kata-kata yeah aku cinta<br>Kepadamu ooh kepadamu ooh

N : 085640187564 masih ditunggu smsnya.. Itu tadi lagu dari Agnes Monica - Rindu

L : Ke facebook, kita udah buat status 'Siapa orang yang kamu pikirkan saat lampu mati?' Ada siapa aja yang udah comment...?

N : Ada Ino Yamanaka pastinya Siwon sama Kyuhyun oppa.. Aku lagi galau gara-gara nggak bisa nonton Suju! Beliin tiketnya dong...!

L : Oke oke! Aku beliin! Hahaha... Minta Mas Say aja Ino.. Pasti dibeliin.

N : Sasuke Uchiha, yang aku pikirin ya Sakura. Request lagunya What Makes You Beautiful - One Direction buat Sakura.

L : Nih orang dari tadi request mulu.

N : Iya nih! Buat Sakura...mulu. Sekali-kali buat aku napa?

*hening

L : Sabaku no Gaara, Matsuri, yang dipikirin pacar ya.. Request lagunya Ungu - Ciuman Pertama buat Matsuri.

N : Cie cie... Yang baru jadian...

L : Ada... Kiba Inuzuka, pastinya petugas PLN yang matiin lampu. Tomcatnya banyak tau!

N : Hubungannya lampu mati sama tomcat apa?

N n L : Hahaha...

N : Pain Akatsuki, Pak PLN yang aku pikirin! Padahal kan aku rajin bayar, lampu dimatiin lagi! Kalo pas lampu mati, kalian jalan sama Tobi, pasti ada emas berjalan. Mau tau tuh emas apa? Itu hlo, gigi kuning Tobi udah jadi emas. Menyilaiukan mata membuatmu tak berkutik di tempat. Mentang-mentang lampu mati topengnya dicopot.

N n L : Hahaha...

N : Kayaknya dari tadi kita nyindir Tobi mulu.

L : Sabar, Tob!

N : Orang sabar mukanya lebar.

L : Hahaha.. Oke! Kita puterin lagu What Makes You Beautiful - One Direction

N : Stay terus di Amburadul fm..

You're insecure  
>Don't know what for<br>You're turning heads when you walk through the door  
>Don't need make up<br>To cover up  
>Being the way that you are is enough<p>

Everyone else in the room can see it  
>Everyone else but you<p>

[Chorus]  
>Baby you light up my world like nobody else<br>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
>But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell<br>You don't know  
>Oh Oh<br>You don't know you're beautiful

If only you saw what I can see  
>You'll understand why I want you so desperately<br>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
>You don't know<br>Oh oh  
>You don't know you're beautiful<br>Oh oh  
>But that's what makes you beautiful<p>

So c-come on  
>You got it wrong<br>To prove I'm right I put it in a song  
>I don't know why<br>You're being shy  
>And turn away when I look into your eyes<p>

Everyone else in the room can see it  
>Everyone else but you<p>

[Chorus]  
>Baby you light up my world like nobody else<br>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
>But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell<br>You don't know

Oh oh  
>You don't know you're beautiful<p>

If only you saw what I can see  
>You'll understand why I want you so desperately<br>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
>You don't know<br>Oh oh  
>You don't know you're beautiful<br>Oh oh  
>But that's what makes you beautiful<p>

[Bridge]  
>Nana Nana Nana Nana<br>Nana Nana Nana Nana  
>Nana Nana Nana Nana<p>

Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed<br>But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
>You don't know<br>Oh Oh  
>You don't know you're beautiful<p>

[Chorus]  
>Baby you light up my world like nobody else<br>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
>But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell<br>You don't know  
>Oh oh<br>You don't know you're beautiful

If only you saw what I can see  
>You'll understand why I want you so desperately<br>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
>You don't know<br>Oh Oh  
>You don't know you're beautiful<br>Oh oh  
>You don't know you're beautiful<br>Oh oh  
>But that's what makes you beautiful<p>

**XxXxXxX**

[Youra] Girl's Day, Do you hear me, Listen

[Jihae] nae mareum jom deureobwa oppan jeongmal labbasseo  
>[Hyeri] nae mameul wae humchyeosseo oppan jeongmal motdwaesseo<br>[Minah] eojjeom eojjeom eoddeokamyeon nan joha  
>[Jihae] utjima utjima neomu meotjyeo nan molla<p>

[Sojin] hajima hajima ma-ma-ma-ma ma-ma-ma-ma  
>[Youra] gajima gajima ma-ma-ma-ma ma-ma-ma-ma<br>[Minah] I love you

Seuljjeokseuljjeok barabojima  
>Banjjakbanjjak nae ipsul barabojima<br>Johahaneun uri sai meoreojilgga bwa  
>Meoreojilgga duryeowo<p>

[Jihae] Hey boy you make me feel like weak girl  
>Don't worry baby now I'm falling love, with you<p>

[Hyeri] nae ipsulman baraboneun nabbeun oppa oh oh oh  
>[Youra] teumman namyeon hilggeumhilggeum oppan nabba oh oh oh<br>[Minah] molla molla silheojyeodo nan molla  
>[Jihae] utjima utjima jangnanman jom chijima<p>

[Hyeri] hajima hajima ma-ma-ma-ma ma-ma-ma-ma  
>[Youra] gajima gajima ma-ma-ma-ma ma-ma-ma-ma<br>[Sojin] I love you

Seuljjeokseuljjeok barabojima  
>Banjjakbanjjak nae ipsul barabojima<br>Johahaneun uri sai meoreojilgga bwa  
>Meoreojilgga duryeowo<p>

[Youra] naui sarangeun dalla Come come I feel inside  
>Jaggujaggu johajyeo Love love in sweety mind<br>(We make it so good) So good, we make it so hot  
>I wanna be your girl, let it all change<p>

[Jihae] gaggaun deut meoreojil deut al suga eopseo  
>[Sojin] neowa binggeulbinggeul dolgo doneun sarangeun silheo<br>[Minah] ije geuman halgga bwa neomu apaseo miwo

[Youra] hajima hajima ma-ma-ma-ma ma-ma-ma-ma  
>[Hyeri] gajima gajima ma-ma-ma-ma ma-ma-ma-ma<br>[Sojin] I love you

Seuljjeokseuljjeok barabojima  
>Banjjakbanjjak nae ipsul barabojima<br>Johahaneun uri sai meoreojilgga bwa  
>Meoreojilgga duryeowo [Minah] saranghae<p>

Seuljjeokseuljjeok barabojima [Minah] saranghae  
>Banjjakbanjjak nae ipsul barabojima [Minah] saranghae<br>Johahaneun uri sai meoreojilgga bwa  
>Meoreojilgga duryeowo ([Minah] Meoreojilgga duryeowo)<p>

[Youra] G.I.R.L neomanui Lady  
>[Minah] D.A.Y oh! Nan neoui Medic<br>G! (G) I! (I) R! (R) L! (L) This is a girl's day oooo-yeah!

L : Balik lagi di CUBLAK...!

N n L : Curhat Akbar Blak blakan Ala Kadarnya

L : Tadi lagu dari Girls Day - Twinkle-Twinkle

N : Ada The Aizawa Twins, aku bener-bener lagi galau! Si dia benar-benar bikin aku bingung banget dengan tingkahnya yang bikin aku cemburu tapi menurut My Twin, hal-hal yang aku cemburukan sepele banget. Argh... pusing euy! Request 7seven Oops yang lovers

L : Mungkin kamu harus bersikap lebih dewasa.. Cemburu dengan hal-hal sepele? Janganlah...

N : Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa, aku lagi kangen ma seseorang gara-gara libur sekolah nggak bisa ketemu dia. Apa ajalah lagunya.

L : Sarah Ryuu, kalau misalnya punya perasaan kadang suka kadang nggak suka itu nyikapinya gimana?

N : Ya.. Wajarlah, kita kan masih masa pubertas, hal seperti itu wajar-wajar aja kok. Mengalami cinta monyet.. Kalo nyikapinya mungkin kamu pakai penutup mata biar nggak bisa ngelihat cowok jadi kamu nggak bakalan suka atau nggak suka. Hehehe...

L : Cuek ajalah kalo ngelihat cowok. Tapi jangan nyuekin kita berdua ya... Kita kan cowok-cowok ganteng dan keren.

N : Hwang Energy, request lagu Girls Day - Twinkle-Twinkle buat temen les aku yang kakkoi

L : Tadi udah kita puterin ya..

N : Kita puterin 7seven Oops – Lovers

Kimi wa ima namida nagashita

Nakijakuru kodomo no you ni

Tatoe asu ga mienakunatte mo mamoru yo

Natsu no sora miagete niranda

Tsuyogatte bakari de namida wa misenai

Hontou wa kowai kuse ni

Taisetsu na mono o ushinawanu you ni

Hisshi de hashirinukete kita

Itsudatte nagai yoru o futari de norikoeta

Kono mama issho ni iru kara tsuyogattenai de iinda yo

Kimi wa ima namida nagashita

Nakijakuru kodomo no you ni

Tatoe asu ga mienakunatte mo susumu yo

Natsu no sora miagete sakenda

Daikagatsu buyaita kotoba no wana ni

Kodoro no you ni modowa sarete

Taisetsu na mono wa kokoro no naka ni

Wakatetta kimi nano ni

Shinjiru koto ga kowakute namida o wasureta

Kaze ga senaka o oshita futari narakitto yukeru yo

Kimi no o tsuyoku nigitta

Mushikinaru na kodomo no you ni

Tatoeta toki ga ima wa ubatte mo susumu you

Natsu no sora mezashite ashita

Natsu no sora mezashite ashita

Konna ni mo hidori sekai de

Hidori ni natte yukuno darou

Afuresouna umoi uke tomete ageru yo

Kimi wa ima namida nagashita

Nakijakuru kodomo no you ni

Tatoe asu ga mienakunatte mo mamoru yo

Natsu no sora miagete sakenda

Natsu no sora miagete niranda

**XxXxXxX**

Ada cinta yang ku rasakan saat bertatap dalam canda  
>Ada cinta yang kau getarkan saat ku resah dalam harap<br>Oh indahnya cinta 

Pernah ku ragu akan sikapmu  
>Tapi mengapa kini semuanya indah<br>Oh resahnya

Ada cinta yang ku rasakan saat bertatap dalam canda  
>Ada cinta yang kau getarkan saat ku resah dalam harap<br>Oh indahnya

Pernah ku malu pada hatiku tapi mengapa kini seolah cinta  
>(seolah cinta) tlah ku genggam<p>

Ada cinta yang ku rasakan saat bertatap dalam canda  
>Ada cinta yang kau getarkan saat ku resah dalam harap<br>Oh indahnya

Tuhan ku ingin tahu semoga semua ini (segalanya)  
>Bukan hanya rasa, rasaku saja, rasaku sendiri<p>

Ada-ada saja dengan apa yang ku rasa  
>Bergetar di dada buatku merana<br>I got the feeling cause you making me smiling  
>Thinking of you pusing tujuh keliling<br>Ku merasa oh ada cinta

Ada cinta yang ku rasakan saat bertatap dalam canda  
>Ada cinta yang kau getarkan saat ku resah dalam harap<br>Ada cinta yang ku rasakan saat bertatap dalam canda  
>Ada cinta yang kau getarkan saat ku resah dalam harap<br>Oh indahnya oh indahnya

L : Tadi lagu dari Sm*sh..! Siapa yang suka Sm*sh?

N : Nggak ada, nggak ada!

L : Kok Miss NU jadi sewot?

N : Plagiat.

L : Ye...! Miss NU anti Sm*sh.

N : Kapan-kapan kita buat band namanya Super Edan!

L : Kita? Loe aja kale.. Gue nggak!

N : (diam)

L : Oke! Baca twitter, Miss NU lagi ngambek tuh!

N : Nggak...! Oke! Aku yang baca! Ada ()Kakashi_Hatake, aku bosan pakai penutup wajah. Tapi... Jika kubuka wajahku 11:12 ama wajahnya Tobi.

N n L : (glek)

L : Kakashi-sensei?

N : Ada ()Tobi_Tobi, yee...! Operasiku berhasil...! Liat deh wajahku! Fotonya dah tak kirim ke email CUBLAK.

L : Serius? Cepet buka emailnya..

N n L : (diam)

N n L : (tak bersuara)

N n L : (jek semedi paling ya?)

Krik krik

L : Wajahmu...

N : Menyilaukan duniaku...

N n L : Wkwkwkwk...

L : Wajah ancur kayak gitu dibilang berhasil?

N : Apaan tuh? Jerawat jumbo

L : Tompel super besar

N : Ada... Andheng-andheng

L : Itu tai lalat apa tai ayam?

N n L : Ancuuuur...!

L : Gila! Wajah apa itu?

N : Wuek!

L : Kita puterin aja lagu dari Yovie n Nuno - Tak Setampan Romeo

N : Cucok banget buat loe, Tob!

Mimpikah aku kau ada disampingku  
>Yang selama ini jauh dari genggamanku<br>Aku pesimis merasa ini takkan mungkin  
>Berharap ini bukan cinta sesaatmu<p>

Mungkin aku tak setampan romeo  
>Aku juga tak bergelimang harta<br>Namun tak ku sangka dapatkan dirimu  
>Yang lebih indah dari seorang juliette<p>

Engkau kini bagaikan putri yang terindah  
>Menghiasi bunga ditaman jiwaku<br>Ku sadari banyak yang inginkan kamu  
>Berharap kamu untuk aku selamanya<p>

Mungkin aku tak setampan romeo  
>Aku juga tak bergelimang harta<br>Namun tak ku sangka dapatkan dirimu  
>Yang lebih indah dari seorang juliette<p>

Mungkin aku tak setampan romeo  
>Aku juga tak bergelimang harta<br>Namun tak ku sangka dapatkan dirimu  
>Yang lebih indah dari seorang juliette<p>

Mungkin aku tak setampan romeo  
>Aku juga tak bergelimang harta<p>

Mungkin aku tak setampan romeo  
>Aku juga tak bergelimang harta<br>Namun tak ku sangka dapatkan dirimu  
>Yang lebih indah dari seorang juliette<p>

Namun tak ku sangka dapatkan dirimu  
>Yang lebih indah dari seorang juliette<p>

N : Balik lagi! Di season terakhir kita..! Phone Live..! 085640187564

L : Dengan password CUBLAK BLAK BLAK BLAKKAN...! Semangat ya..!

N n L : Amburadul..

K : Cublak Blak blak blakan..

L : Semangatlah..

K : Gimana gue bisa semangat? Pacar gue kentut di depan muka gue nih! Bau!

L : Sabar, sabar..

N : Dari siapa? Di mana?

K : Konan di kuburan.

L : Konan? Jadi yang kentut Pain?

K : Ya! Ngajak pacaran di tempat nggak elit kayak gini! Dia kayak orang gila! Nyoba ngerayu malah kentut! Ngasih bunga aja bunga kuburan! Gila dia! Ngapa nggak pakai bunga bangkai sekalian? Nggak romantis! Pantesan aja ditolak banyak cewek! Tampang pas-pasan kantong kosong otak tak ada.

N : Jangan begitu dong, Konan.. Dia bener-bener cinta hlo ma kamu..

K : Cinta sih cinta! Tapi...

N n L : Tapi apa?

K : Nggak gini juga kale...! Aa...!

Tut tut tut

N : Konan, Konan, ada apa?

L : Cepet panggil polisi, ambulans, pemadam kebakaran, dukun, Konan, wait me!

N : Hahaha.. Kamu lebay, Mr.L!

L : Yah, Konan belum request lagu

N : Penelepon selanjutnya. Amburadul..

H : Cublak blak blak blakan..

L : Semangaaat...!

H : Aku bosan terus diginiin. Aku merasa sepi. Aku ingin selingkuh aja. Request lagunya She - Selingkuh Sekali Saja

Tut tut tut

L : Oke! Anonim. Amburadul... Ada apa sih malam minggu ini pada nggak jelas? Miss NU juga jadi diem gini.. Hey, Miss NU..!

N : Ye ye yei! Amburadul...

K : Hei.. Cublak blak blak blakan...!

L : Yei! Siapa di mana?

K : Kisame di laut mati..

N : Yo Kisame! Mau kirim-kirim salam buat siapa?

K : Buat Itachi aja.. Hei, bro! Gue di laut mati! Loe denger suara ombaknya, kan? Oke! Sekarang giliran loe!

Tut tut tut

L : Woe woe woe! Kenapa dimatiin...? Sekali lagi ada penelpon nggak jelas kayak gini...

*hening

L : Hlo Miss NU, kau buat status? "Seperti inilah jadi penyiar radio, entah sedih atau terluka tetap harus tertawa. Sepertiku, bersembunyi dalam topeng." . Emang Tobi pake topeng segala?

N : Tobi? Gue buat kiasan tau..

L : Oke oke! Amburadul...

A : CUBLAK BLAK BLAK BLAKAN...!

L : Oke! Siapa, di mana?

A : Atika di Semarang..

N : Semarang? Desa mana tuh?

A : Di Indonesia...!

L : Ya ya..

A : Tau nggak?

N n L : Nggak.

A : Gubrak! Mau kirim-kirim salam buat anak SMAPALA (Arif, Anggito, Anis, Ara, Defi, Devita, Pupung, Ridha, Laila, Windy, Mas Husein, Mas Erik, Mbak Retno, Mbak Anis, Mbak Erika, Mbak Dita, Mas Huda, dan kakak-kakak kelas juga alumni) doakan ya semoga tanggal 17-18 acara kita sukses!

N : Amin... Acara apa, nih?

A : Ngecamp, Kak di Mawar.

L : Mawar pacarnya Marwan?

A : Bukan.. Mawar, Gunung Ungaran.

N : Hati-hati, ya.. Jangan lupa oleh-olehnya...

A : Oleh-olehnya Miss NU tak jadiin uke aja ah!

N : Argh...!

L : Request apa, Tika?

A : Request lagunya Raisa - Apalah Arti Menunggu khusus buat Mr. L. Minggu depan masih siaran, kan?

L : Mm... Masih nggak, ya?

N : Minggu depan sepertinya penyiarnya ganti lagi. Mau tau? Makanya dengerin CUBLAK terus...

A : Iya, pasti aku dengerin. Puterin ya, Kak. Bye...

L : Ya, kita akhiri pertemuan kita malam ini.

N : She - Selingkuh Sekali Saja dilanjutkan Raisa - Apalah Arti Menunggu

L : Sampai jumpa lagi..

N : Bye bye...

Kau temukanku telah terjatuh  
>Dalam cobaan terdashyat dari cinta<br>Ku tlah tergoda, aku tak setia  
>Aku khianati kita<p>

Maafkan ku pinta kau mengertiku  
>Karna ku tak mampu hindari rasa<p>

Reff:  
>Ijinkan aku sekali saja<br>Rasakan cinta yang lain  
>Sekali saja ku ingin memeluknya<br>Dan cium bibirnya hanya untuk  
>Biarkan dia dan kenangannya berlalu<p>

Kau temukanku telah terjatuh  
>Dalam cobaan terdashyat dari cinta<br>Ku tlah tergoda, aku tak setia  
>Aku khianati kita<p>

Ijinkan aku sekali saja  
>Rasakan cinta yang lain<br>Sekali saja ku ingin memeluknya  
>Dan cium bibirnya hanya untuk<br>Biarkan dia dan kenangannya berlalu

**XxXxXxX**

Telah lama aku bertahan  
>Demi cinta wujudkan sebuah harapan<br>Namun ku rasa cukup ku menunggu  
>Semua rasa tlah hilang<p>

Sekarang aku tersadar  
>Cinta yang ku tunggu tak kunjung datang<br>Apalah arti aku menunggu  
>Bila kamu tak cinta lagi<p>

Namun ku rasa cukup ku menunggu  
>Semua rasa tlah hilang<p>

Sekarang aku tersadar  
>Cinta yang ku tunggu tak kunjung datang<br>Apalah arti aku menunggu  
>Bila kamu tak cinta lagi<p>

Dahulu kaulah segalanya  
>Dahulu hanya dirimu yang ada di hatiku<br>Namun sekarang aku mengerti  
>Tak perlu ku menunggu sebuah cinta yang sama<p>

Sekarang aku tersadar  
>Cinta yang ku tunggu tak kunjung datang<br>Apalah arti aku menunggu  
>Bila kamu tak cinta lagi<p>

Sekarang aku tersadar  
>Cinta yang ku tunggu tak kunjung datang<br>Apalah arti aku menunggu  
>Bila kamu tak cinta lagi<p>

Yei! Makasih yang udah baca dan review ficku yang makin lama sepertinya makin garing aja, ya? Hah.. Chap 4 spesial for fujoshi. Hehe.. Mau tau siapa penyiarnya? Baca aja..

Oke! Balas review dulu...

The Aizawa Twins : Salam kenal, Aizawa... Aku ngomong sama yang mana ya? Dua duanya aja deh! Krisan, di atas udah kujawab curhatan galaumu + udah kuputer requestmu.. Semoga jawaban yang kuberikan memuaskan, ya...

Onya . in . action : Hey Onya! Hlo, jadi kamu mau nembak cowok? Oh iya ya, jamannya kan udah emansipasi jadi cowok ma cewek sederajat. Tapi nggak papa! Aku mendukungmu! Daripada hubungan kalian tidak jelas! Oke! Udah kuputer lagumu di paling atas.

Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa : Hei Widya! Thanks udah di fave fic OOC ini.. Requestmu udah kuputer..

Hibiki Kurenai : Hei Kurenai! Iya, Itachi nggak elit banget! Makasih kata 'elit' membuatku terinspirasi.

Fujisaki Fuun : Hei Fujisaki! Ino cowoknya Sai dong! Thanks udah di fave. Arigatou..

Nattually : Hei! Salam kenal.. Aku panggilnya apa ya? Na-chan? Hm, soal sesi ramalan akan aku usahakan. Makasih atas sarannya.

Sarah Ryuu : Hei Sarah! Requestmu udah kuputer + udah kujawab pertanyaanmu. Semoga jawabannya memuaskan.

Hwang Energy : Hei Hwang! Requestnya dah kuputer..

Ega : Hei Ega! Salam kenal.. Ni udah ku update..

Hoshi Yukinua : Salam kenal, Hoshi...! Hihihi.. Emang charanya pada ngaco semua.

Vivinetaria : Hei Vivi... Pasangan chap 3nya kembali lagi ke chap 1 soalnya LeeNaru udah kukontrak jadi penyiar abadi. Hehe..

UzuKyuuHurichan : Hei Uzu! Requestmu dah tak puter di awal. Hayo... Uzu suka Suju? Bisa nonton SS4? Semoga bisa ya!

Aii Sakuraii : Hai, Aii... Iya, curhatannya akan kubuat yang panjang...banget. Kamu keganggu sama lirik lagu? Yah, ini jan radio masak gak ada lagunya? Hm... ByaRuki ya? Antara Adik dan Kakak ya? Oke! Akan segera kubuat spesial untukmu jika aku mood ya,,.

Oke! Review, please..


	4. Chapter 4

Yei..! Tika kembali lagi...! Gak nyangka udah sampai chap 4. Akhir-akhir ini aku lagi tergila-gila sama SasoDei, Naruto, mm... Pokoknya gitu deh. Tapi pair SasoDei sepi banget.. Ramein yuk! Tetapi kebiasaan suka yaoi akan segera hilang secepatnya sama seperti UlquiHime. Kyaa...! Padahal ficku UlquiHime belum tamat tapi feelnya udah hilang.. Gawat..! Gara-gara jalan jauh jadi terlalu jauh jadi lupa kampung halaman deh.. Moga-moga aja aku nggak ngelupain kampungku di Semarang. O ya jelas.. Di Semarang kan ada.. sesuatu. Hehehe.. Tapi aku bakal sering baca fic UlquiHime biar feelnya kerasa lagi.. Langsung aja! Check it out!

**Disclaimer :** Naruto dan seluruh charanya milik Masashi Kishimoto

**Summary :** Ayo dengerin radio dan curhat bersama Sasori dan Deidara dalam acara CUBLAK di Amburadul fm..

**CUBLAK**

**by**

**Ara Nara Tika**

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

S : Sasori

D : Deidara

[ ] : Backsound

Pukul 20.00..

S n D : Selamat malam para shinobi...! Kembali lagi di Amburadul fm dalam acara... CUBLAK...! Curhat Akbar Blak-blakkan Ala Kadarnya..

D : Masih ingat suaraku, un? Hahaha..

S : Perkenalkan, aku penyiar baru. Panggil aja Mr. S! [Ngeok ngeok]

D : Kalo aku... [Jeng jreng jreng..] Mr. Dei...! Ingat, kan?

S : Pasti ingat dong! Pacarku yang satu ini kan terkenal.. Hehe..

D : Jadi malu.. Danna emang pintar, un. [Meong]

S : Oke! Lagu pertama dari As One yang direquest oleh Karikazuka.

D : Stay terus di Amburadul fm sampai jam 9 malam nanti..

mian-han-goni mian-haeya hanun-goni  
>nol saranghage dweborin-gol<br>nae sarangi nol / manhihim-tulge  
>handanun-gol almyonsodo<br>ajikdo po-dae-chido mothago-isso  
>iron-nal i-hyae-handamyon<br>chogum man-nada on-nago hae-do  
>na yongso-hae chamshiman do<p>

anirago an-dwendago  
>nae nunul kalyodo nonun<br>issot-go ham-gge-haeso apa-hamyo  
>sarado kugot-manuro haeng-bo-khae-sso<p>

nae dogwerul damaga tut-ji-anhado  
>onjena nae-ge marul-haet-go<br>chiwojiji anh-nundamyon  
>ijen chongmal saranghago-shipo<p>

anirago an-dwendago  
>nae nunul kalyodo nonun<br>issot-go ham-gge-haeso apa-hamyo  
>sarado kugot-manuro haeng-bo-khae-sso<p>

heeee…

anirago an-dwendago  
>nae nunul kalyodo nonun<br>issot-go ham-gge-haeso apa-hamyo  
>sarado kugot-manuro haeng-bo-khae-sso<p>

**XxXxXxX**

Tuhan tolong aku  
>Ku tak dapat menahan rasa didadaku<br>Ingin aku memiliki  
>Namun dia ada yang punya<p>

Tuhan bantu aku  
>Ternyata dia kekasih sahabatku<br>Entah apa yang harus ku katakan  
>Hatiku bimbang jadi tak menentu<p>

Bukan maksud diriku melukai hatimu  
>Namun aku juga wanita<br>Yang ingin merasakan cinta

Never never want you  
>Really really love you<br>Maafkan aku mengecewakanmu  
>Really really love you<br>Never never leave you  
>Segera aku melupakan dirinya<p>

Bukan maksud diriku melukai hatimu  
>Namun aku juga wanita<br>Yang ingin merasa jatuh cinta

Never never want you  
>Really really love you<br>Maafkan aku mengecewakanmu  
>Really really love you<br>Never never leave you  
>Segera aku melupakan dirinya<p>

D : Baru saja lagu dari Cherry Belle - Dillema..!

S : Kembali lagi bersama Mr. S

D : Dan Mr. Dei di..

S n D : CUBLAK...!

S : Kamu bisa request lagu

D : Curhat tentang pacar kamu

S : Bergalau-galau ria di sini

D : Pastinya aku udah gak galau karena ada kamu, un

S : [Cieh.. Akhing!] Kamu bisa aja. Caranya tinggal SMS di nomor 085-640-187-564

D : Atau lewat fb dan email

S : CUBLAK()xxxxxxx

D : Atau ngirim surat ke Jalan Konoha Raya lantai 7 no.2 atau lewat twitter

S : ()CUBLAK

D : Di twitterku ()SasoDei_boom

S : Atau juga bisa di twitterku ()SasoDei_unyu

D : Ya, status fb kita, 'Kriteria cowok/cewek impianmu kayak apa?'

S : Kalau cowok impianku sih, manis, kawaii, rambutnya kuning, matanya biru laut

D : Ah, Mr. S jahat! Manis, kawaii, rambut kuning, mata biru laut, itu kan NARUTO! [huwa.. Huwa..]

S : Kurang satu lagi, kamu sih motong perkataanku! Dia suka seni yang meledak..

D : Terima kasih, un... [buk gedubrak gedubrak]

S : Hei, hei, kita lagi on air, jangan peluk-peluk dong!

D : Maaf, un.. [toeng..] Kita langsung baca SMS di 085-640-187-564

S : Sebelumnya, kami mau ngucapin selamat yang naik kelas, yang lulus, yang diterima di SD, SMP, SMA, Universitas yang diinginkan.. Selamat, ya!

D : Yang punya pacar baru, selamat ya! Jangan lupa PJnya.. Hehe..

D : Buat Spanyol yang jadi pemenang EURO.. Selamat ya!

S : Ada... Naruto di Konoha, salamnya buat si Teme sialan sok ganteng, gaul, pinter, emang dia siapa.. juga? Modal pantat ayam aja udah belagu! Iuh, kamseupay deh! Buat Mr. Dei, :*

D : Kyaaaaaaaaa..! Emotion apaan itu?

S : Hei, hei, berani kau menggoda Mr. Dei, langkahi dulu ke-unyu-anku!

D : Astagfirullahaladzim.. Anaknya siapa sih Naruto itu? Berani-beraninya-

S : Udah, dilanjut nanti aja di kuburan! Kutantang kau Naruto! Kalau kalah langsung ku kubur!

D : Danna, ati-ati ya.. Doaku selalu untukmu, sayang..

S : Iya sayang, aku jadi terharu [hiks hiks]

D : Drama apaan sih, ini? Lanjut baca SMS! Ada.. Kisame, ah Itachi, kenapa aku selalu kepikiran kerutanmu? Kerutanmu dan kerutan ikanku ternyata cocok ya! Kita kawinin aja yuk biar jadi kerutan siluman ikan.. Nanti anaknya kita rawat sama-sama.. Biar wajah kita banyak kerutannya dan kerutan itu menjadi saksi cinta kita..

S : Aku speechless!

D : Hahahaha... Kerutan jadi saksi cinta? Kalo aku jadi Itachi, aku nggak mau...! [Hoek!]

S : Kalo saksi cinta antara aku dan Mr. Dei kan seni.. Hla ini kerutan. Ah, aku tolak Kisame kalo gitu!

D : Ada.. Kabuto untuk Tuan Orochimaru yang makin ganteng aja! Jangan mikirin Sasuke mulu dong! Ya ya, aku tahu Sasuke dari keluarga Uchiha, tetapi terimalah aku yang sederhana ini dan selalu mendampingimu. Request lagunya Armada - Hargai Aku. Buat Mr. Dei dan Mr. S, met siaran aja.

S : Haha.. Semangat, Kabuto!

D : Jangan pernah menyerah untuk mendapatkan cintamu!

S : Kok bisa ya suka sama ular jadi-jadian. Hahaha...

D : Harusnya aku juga harus bertanya pada Mr. S, kok bisa ya aku suka sama boneka jadi-jadian? Udah tua lagi, umurnya 35 tahun.

S : Ye... Tua-tua gini muka gue masih kayak anak 17 tahun.. Unyu-unyu..

D : Lanjut, un! Ada Tobi di taman. Salam buat cewek aku aja.. Selamat malam minggu, sayang..

S : Tobi udah punya pacar?

D : Gak gue sangka loe laku, Tob! Paling-paling yang mau cuma Nenek Chiyo.

S : Gue gak rela kalo nenek gue pacaran ama wajah abstrak itu.

D : Hahaha.. Tapi seru juga hlo, un bisa siaran sama dia.

S : Jadi sekarang milih Tobi, nih?

D : Gak ada yang bisa menggantikan Danna, un...

S : Caileh.. Akhir-akhir ini aja kamu malah sering sama Tobi ketimbang sama aku

D : Kan cuma nganterin dia operasi plastik, un..

S : Kalo request lagu aja pasti buat Tobi, nyeritain Tobi-

D : Jadi intinya Mr. S cemburu, un?

S : Ya iyalah!

D : Makasih, un.. Hehe.. [Bruk gedubrak gedibrak]

S : Jangan nyengir-nyengir ah!

D : Maaf, un. Tapi aku manis, kan?

S : Kita putarkan lagu dari Ari Lasso - Patah Hati yang udah direquest Nattually.

D : Pertanyaanku belum kau jawab, un!

S : Tetap setia di Amburadul fm bersama saya-Mr. S dan partner saya yang ganjil ini-Mr. Dei, sampai jam 9 malam nanti..

Tuhan tolonglah aku sedang patah hati  
>Yang baru sekali ku alami<br>Oh Tuhan ternyata rasa ini memang perih  
>Benar apa yang mereka katakan<p>

tak pernah ku sangka  
>apa yang ku rasa<br>ternyata tak sama  
>dengan apa yang dia rasakan<p>

Sungguh tubuhku tak kuasa tuk menahan  
>Jiwaku yang terbang bersamanya<br>Oh Tuhan ku mohon tiupkan nafas cintaMu  
>Ke dalam jasadku yang tlah mati<p>

mungkin aku harus  
>menerima semua<br>bahwasanya cinta  
>yang sejati hanyalah di cintaMu<p>

Tuhan tolonglah aku sedang patah hati  
>Yang baru sekali ku alami<br>Oh Tuhan ternyata rasa ini sungguh perih  
>Benar apa yang mereka katakan<p>

tak pernah ku sangka  
>apa yang ku rasa<br>ternyata tak sama  
>dengan apa yang dia rasakan<p>

kini aku harus  
>menerima semua<br>bahwasanya cinta  
>yang sejati hanyalah di cintaMu<p>

**XxXxXxX**

Entah harus darimana ku memulai kata-kataku  
>Resah gelisah tak menentu, dari jauh lubuk hatiku<br>Bukan, bukan keinginanku tuk mencoba meninggalkanmu  
>Namun tak bisa ku jelaskan, aku takut menyakitimu<br>Berat rasanya, berat rasanya untuk  
>Ungkapkan kata meski bualan hati<p>

Sayang maafkan aku ingin putus  
>Sayang maafkan kita harus putus<p>

Berat rasanya, berat rasanya untuk  
>Ungkapkan kata meski bualan hati<p>

Sayang maafkan aku ingin putus

Sayang maafkan aku ingin putus  
>Sayang maafkan kita harus putus<br>Sayang maafkan aku ingin putus  
>Sayang maafkan kita harus putus<p>

S : Balik lagi di CUBLAK...! Tadi lagu dari Ungu - Sayang.

D : Lanjut baca-baca ada..

S : Ada Yuna Claire Vessalius Kusanagi, request lagunya Hatsune Miku yang Ai Kotoba. Kalo gak lagunya Afgan yang Panah Asmara. Lagu-lagu itu khusus buat seseorang yang udah bikin aku bahagiaaaaaa banget! I love you, R*f*ri

D : Cieh.. Yang lagi kasmaran.. Asyik ya!

S : Ada Haruno Aoi, request lagu Yellow Moon by Akeboshi. Lagu yang cocok buat NaruHina. Eh, ada lagi yang cocok untuk mereka, Dear Snow by Arashi. Oh ya, Yellow Moon juga lagu untuk seseorang yang jauh namun dekat. Seorang inspirator dan motivator. Seorang yang kuhormati. Seorang 'Naruto' di dunia nyata yang pernah menganggapku sebagai 'Hinata'nya.

D : Cieh.. Gitu-gitu Naruto banyak fansnya ya!

S : Kalau Naruto dibilang jadi motivator dan inspirator itu memang benar.

D : Lanjut! Ada.. Hwang Energy, request lagu AKB48 - Aitakatta buat temen les aku yang ganteng abisss..! Aku mau curhat. Jadi, di tempat les aku ada cewek cantik banget. Dia temenku, tapi nyebelin banget karena sifatnya itu egois. Hampir semua temen sekelas gak suka sama dia. Harus gimana, ya?

S : Diceburin sumur aja biar dia kapok! Hahaha...

D : Apa dia nggak ngerasa kalo keegoisannya udah bikin orang lain terganggu?

S : Cueki aja. Egois emang sifat dasar setiap manusia. Karena secara tidak sadar, semua manusia itu egois. Cara menghilangkan sifat egois emang gampang-gampang susah. Kita harus membayangkan bagaimana jika kita berada di posisi seseorang.

D : Jadi, cueki aja tuh cewek! Nggak usah dipikirin! Oke? Hahaha..

S : Lanjut! Ada.. Ryuichi Zu, request lagunya chibi yang dilema dong! Soalnya Zu lagi dilema sama cowok yang Zu suka..

D : Chibi chibi chibi chibi! Ha! Ha! Ha!

S : Hahaha...

D : Tadi udah kita puterin, Zu..

S : Terus ada.. The Aizawa Tiwns yang Oxxy, aku lagi jatuh cinta nih. Tapi gak benar. Maksudku, aku jatuh cinta ma adekku sendiri a.k.a aku incest. Gak tau nih harus gimana. Coba aja dia bukan adekku, udah kulamar tuh anak. Request lagunya K. WILLyang I need you buat adekku yang besok ultah.

S n D : Kami mengucapkan... Happy birthday to you.. Happy birthday to you.. Happy birthday Happy birthday Happy to you... Ye...! [Plok plok plok]

S : Kembali lagi ke curhatan.

D : Hah.. Speechless.

S : Mungkin kamu sukanya hanya sebatas sayang. Gak mungkin kamu bisa suka sama adikmu sendiri kecuali kalau dia bukan adik kandungmu. Maaf bilang kayak gitu, tetapi Tuhan telah menciptakan seberapapun dekatnya hubungan adik dan kakak, mereka tidak akan mencintai!

D : Kalau tidak ya mungkin kamu kurang kasih sayang dari seorang cewek, eh Oxxy cowok kan? Jadi kamu melampiaskannya pada adikmu sendiri karena adikmu memberikan perhatian yang lebih padamu. Ya, bersama adik emang kita dapat melakukan apa aja. Gandengan tangan, pukul-pukulan, ejek-ejekan, berantem bahkan bikin adik nangis itu udah hal biasa. Karena hal biasa itulah Oxxy suka sama adik Oxxy sendiri.

S : Cobalah mencari cewek di luar sana. Cewek banyak kok!

D : Ya, Oxxy juga harus menahan nafsu untuk adik Oxxy.

S : Oxxy tahu sendiri kan kalo adik dan kakak menikah nanti jadinya apa?

D : Kalau nggak tahu, searching aja di google.. Hahaha..

S : Hahaha.. Ya udah, lanjut! Ada Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa, request lagu For You sountrack naruto ending 9 untuk dia yang lagi putus asa soalnya dia lagi banyak masalah namun tidak mau menceritakannya pada siapapun. Aku ingin mengurangi bebannya sedikit saja. Gimana caranya ya?

D : For You itu lagunya Naruto ending 12. Ya udah, ditunggu ya..

S : Kalau dia nggak mau ngomong apa masalahnya sama kamu, ya nggak usah dipaksa. Mengurangi bebannya dengan cara tidak memaksanya mengungkapkan apa masalahnya. Ya, itulah cowok. Menghadapi masalah sendirian. Benar-benar misterius. Cewek kan suka cowok yang misterius. Hahaha...

D : Mr. S juga misterius kok, un. Waktu pertama kali ketemu kukira wajahnya jelek banget.. Ternyata itu boneka. Benar-benar membuatku penasaran, un!

S : Bisa aja! Oh ya, Widya, kamu juga bisa mengajak tuh cowok jalan-jalan, makan-makan, ngegame, pokoknya yang bikin happy biar dia menghilangkan masalahnya itu. Walaupun sebentar, tetapi bagi cowok yang punya masalah, hal-hal sepele kayak gitu terasa berarti.

D : Cie... Kalau Mr. S ada masalah, aku bawa ke taman, lalu aku belikan boneka, un!

S : Makasih, Mr. Dei!

D : Ada.. UzuKyuu Huri-chan, request lagu Suju terserah mau yang mana aja. Tapi yang paling bagus No Other buat suju yang tiada tertandingi...!

S : Huri ELF, ya? Ditunggu aja lagunya.. Untung Mr. Dei nggak ELF. Kalau dia ELF, aku bisa cemburu total.

D : So sweet.. Hehe.. Ada PRINCE AKUMA KAZUHITO 91357999

S : Nomor apaan tuh? Nomor togel?

D : Hahaha... Aku mau curhat. Kalo ada dua orang mencintai satu cowok apa yang senpai lakukan? Senpai pilih yang mana? Request lagunya FAME 123456789

S : Aku pilih Mr. Dei aja ah!

D : Ah.. So sweet...

S : Maksudnya dua orang mencintai satu cowok itu dua orang cewek, kan? Bukan cowok, kan?

D : Jangan berpikiran kalau Kazu itu kayak kita.

S n D : Hahaha...

D : Kalo dua orang cewek mencintai satu cowok, tergantung pilihan hati cowok itu pilih yang mana..

S : Tapi kalau cowok itu mencintai dua cewek itu sekaligus, hanya waktu dan takdir yang bisa menentukan.

D : Poligami aja..

S : Ck. Ngasal loe, Mr. Dei! Aku nggak bisa milih. Mungkin Kazu juga nggak bisa milih. Percayalah pada hati Kazu. Yang bisa menentukan adalah hati.

D : Kita putarkan lagu dari Hatsune Miku - Ai Kotoba. Tetap di Amburadul fm bersama saya dan pacar saya yang unyu ini...

itsumo boku no kodomo ga osewa ni natte iru you de  
>kiite kureta anata kata ni kansha, kansha.<br>kono go on wo isshou de wasurenai uchi ni  
>uchi ni himeta omoi to tomo ni<br>uta ni shite mimashita.  
>ai kotoba wa [ai ga 10* = arigatou]<p>

boku toka kimi toka  
>koi toka ai toka<br>suki toka kirai toka mata utau ne.

ima kimi ga suki de teka kimi ga suki de  
>mushiro kimi ga suki de konna baka na boku wo<br>kimi wa suki de aishite kurete  
>konna utakiite naitekurete arigatou<p>

[kimi tabeta] baka  
>[nani shiteta] baka<br>[kimi no koto nanka wasurechatta yo]  
>baka.<p>

kimi ga suki de tte iu no wa uso de  
>honto wa daisuki de kitsusuketakunakute<br>demo kimi ga suki de aishitekurete  
>konna uta atte nette kimi to waraitainda<p>

(niteru kedo chigatte chigatteru kara niteru)  
>(suki da yo to iu do ni fueru suki no kimochi wa)<br>(boku kara takusan no kimi e no)

[aikotoba]

**XxXxXxX**

Kinou wa call sign,  
>Zenbu, keitai de<br>Norenai fuzz guitar  
>Hen na kouen de<p>

Muchuu de motor bike,  
>Kaze wo oikoshite<br>Mikazuki wa hisuterii,  
>Boku no ue de<br>Chikyuu wa goorurain,  
>Inu mo raion mo<br>Kasei ni moving on.  
>Nanka mendou de<p>

Yellow moon. Ima mo, mittsu,  
>Kazoete, me wo akete<br>Shadow moon  
>Mada yume wo miteru<p>

Me wo mite, me wo mite,  
>Se wo mukeainagara<br>Me wo mite, tell me yes or no?

Everyday everynight  
>Omoi tsuku kotoba de<br>Kimi e no omoi wo ima sugu tsutaetai  
>Everyday everynight<br>Arifureta aizu de  
>Chirakatta mama no kimochi wo tsutaetai<p>

Kibun wa kaisei, kondo, issho ni  
>Karada wo dakishimete, kin no kyoukai de<p>

Yellow moon  
>Kaketa yozora dewa tsuki wa kyou mo<br>Shizuka na kao de hikaru no sa

Me wo mite, me wo mite,  
>Se wo mukeainagara<br>Me wo mite, tell me yes or no?

Everyday everynight  
>Omoi tsuku kotoba de<br>Everyday everynight  
>Kimi e no omoi wo tsutaeyou<br>Everyday

Yellow moon. Ima mo, mittsu,  
>Kazoete, me wo akete<br>Shadow moon  
>Mada yume wo miteru<p>

Me wo mite, me wo mite,  
>Se wo muke ai nagara<br>Me wo mite, itsu aeru?

Everyday everynight  
>Omoi tsuku kotoba de<br>Kimi e no omoi wo ima sugu tsutaetai  
>Everyday everynight<br>Arifureta aizu de  
>Chirakatta mama no kimochi wo, ima sugu<p>

Mahou no koodochenji,  
>Nemure nai machi<br>Higawari na jazz guitar  
>Sotto mainaa de<p>

D : Baru saja lagu dari Akeboshi - Yellow Moon

S : Kita baca twitter di ()CUBLAK

D : Ada... ()Hidan_Jasin : Salam buat Kakuzu yang makin jelek aja.. Hehe.. Semoga tambah mata duitan, tambah dermawan biar bisa nraktir aku tiap hari..

S : Yang namanya virus pelit nggak bakalan hilang apalagi dari Kakuzu!

D : ()Zetsu_Venus : Bagaimana caranya agar kau mengerti bahwa kau lebih dari jelek? Si jelek yang suka mempermainkan hatiku. Apa aku harus selalu mencintaimu? Atau meninggalkanmu?

S : Hm... Hm... Hm...

D : Ngorok ya, Mr. S?

S : Kurang lebih. Hahaha...

D : Tinggalkan saja dirinya.. Biar hatimu tak terluka.. Kalau hati ini terluka.. Gak ada obatnya!

S : Ya, buat apa mencintai orang yang tidak mencintai kita?

D : Kalau Mr. S sudah tidak mencintaiku, aku pasti tidak akan melupakannya.. Karena kenangan yang dia berikan begitu indah...

S : Aku akan mencintaimu selamanya.. Nanti kita lahirkan sebuah seni yang dapat menguasai dunia!

D : Ya!

S : Lanjut.. ()Itachi_Uchiha : Salam buat Kisame, maaf ya aku tidak mau bersekongkol dengan kerutan itu. Tetapi.. Kalau bersekongkol dengan cintamu... Aku mau.

D : Hahahaha...

S : Ye...! Akhirnya Itachi dan Kisame bersatu...!

D : Lanjut! ()Chibi_Kyuubi : Kenapa malam ini gak ada bulan? Request lagunya Cherry Belle - Love is You.

S : Tadi udah kita puterin yang Dilema.. Oke?

D : Kenapa malam ini gak ada bulan? Soalnya bulannya mumpet di matanya Mr. S..

S : So sweet...

D : Kyuubi juga pertanyaannya aneh! Emang kita ahli BMKG apa? Hahaha...

S : Kita putarkan lagu dari Fame - 123456789

D : Check it out!

123456789 do you really really love me  
>Stop want to know<br>Come on babe can you hear me  
>Stop want to know yo fame let's go<p>

Oh kau suruhku setiap waktu  
>Ke sana kemari bersama diriku<br>Oh tak mampu hadapimu  
>Selalu saja kau buat galau hatiku<p>

Ku tak suka bila kau paksa, jangan kau terlalu cinta  
>Biarkan apa adanya stop want to know (it's not alright)<p>

Oh oh stop want to know  
>Oh oh gak alright gak okay (it's not alright)<br>Oh oh stop want to know  
>Oh oh gak alright gak okay (it's not alright)<p>

123456789 it's not alright  
>123456789 it's not alright<p>

Oh kesal aku hadapimu  
>Selalu saja kau buat galau hatiku<p>

Ku tak suka bila kau paksa  
>Jangan kau terlalu cinta<br>Biarkan apa adanya stop want to know (it's not alright)

Oh oh stop want to know  
>Oh oh gak alright gak okay (it's not alright)<br>Oh oh stop want to know  
>Oh oh gak alright gak okay (it's not alright)<p>

123456789 it's not alright  
>123456789 it's not alright<p>

Tak suka bila kau paksa, jangan kau terlalu cinta  
>Biarkan apa adanya stop want to know<br>(stop want to know) yo fame let's go

Oh oh stop want to know  
>Oh oh gak alright gak okay (it's not alright)<br>Oh oh stop want to know  
>Oh oh gak alright gak okay (it's not alright)<p>

123456789 yo fame let's go  
>123456789 yo fame let's go<p>

**XxXxXxX**

Aitakatta  
>Aitakatta<br>Aitakatta  
>Yes!<br>Aitakatta  
>Aitakatta<br>Aitakatta  
>Yes!<br>Kimi ni...

Jidensha zenryoko de  
>Pedaru koginagara<br>Saka wo noboru  
>Kaze ni fukuranderu<br>Shatsu mo ima wa modokashii

Yatto kizuita  
>Honto no kimochi<br>Shojiki ni ikunda  
>Tatta hitotsu kono michi wo<br>Hashire!

Suki naraba  
>Suki da to io<br>Gomakasazu  
>Sunao ni naro<br>Suki naraba  
>Suki da to io<br>Mune no uchi  
>Sarake dasou yo<p>

Aitakatta  
>Aitakatta<br>Aitakatta  
>Yes!<br>Aitakatta  
>Aitakatta<br>Aitakatta  
>Yes!<br>Kimi ni

Don don afuredasu  
>Ase mo nukuwazuni<br>Sugao no mama  
>Konoresu me no ton'neru<br>Natsu e suzuku chikamichi sa

Son'na jozu ni  
>Hanasenakutemo<br>Sutore-to de ii  
>Jibunrashii ikikata de<br>Hashire!

Dareyorimo  
>Taisetsu dakara<br>Furaretemo  
>Gokai shinai<br>Dareyorimo  
>Taisetsu dakara<br>Kono kimochi  
>Tsutaetakatta<p>

Suki naraba  
>Suki da to io<br>Gomakasazu  
>Sunao ni naro<br>Suki naraba  
>Suki da to io<br>Mune no uchi  
>Sarake dasouyo<p>

La la la la la...

Aitakatta  
>Aitakatta<br>Aitakatta  
>Yes!<br>Aitakatta  
>Aitakatta<br>Aitakatta  
>Yes!<br>Kimi ni

Aitakatta

S : AKB48 - Aitakatta..

D : Aitakatta! Aitakatta! Aitakatta! Ye! Ye! Ye!

S : Kita beralih ke... Facebook...!

D : Statusnya, 'Kriteria cewek/cowok impianmu kayak apa?' [Ye... Akhing!]

S : Kakashi Hatake : Seseorang yang telah mengajariku arti pertemanan. [Plok plok plok]

D : LeeAng Lahat : Seseorang yang mengajariku apa itu arti semangat muda!

S : Guy Gay : Cowok berambut putih yang dingin yang selalu bikin aku penasaran.

D : Suigetsu suka Pedang : Cowok berambut pantat ayam.

S : Kimimaru : Kriteriaku ada di Tuan Orochimaru. :*

D : Ciah.. Yang ngefans Orochimaru banyak juga ya! Hahaha...

S : Madara Uchiha : Seseorang dari klan Senju, berambut panjang, dan... rivalku.

D : Ye...! Waktu kurang sedikit lagi.. Karena yang SMS, twitter, fb banyak banget jadi kalau ada yang belum dibacain kita minta maaf..

S : Iya.. Ingin rasanya menemani kalian tidak satu jam doang..

D : Ya, ini bukan lagu penutup sih. Lagu sesi-sesi terakhir, Naruto ending 12 - For You

S : Check it out!

Koko ni arunowa kimi ga ima made eranda michi no  
>Kotae tachiyo hora jishin motte susumeba ii<br>Totemo shizen nano ame agarino  
>Asufaruto ni niji kakaru yoni<br>Lonely kaze ga fuite  
>Feeling kiga tsuitayo<br>Kotae wa doko nimo nai kedo  
>Call me wakatteruwa<br>With you ai wa itsumo  
>Atae au mono<br>For you  
>Kitto kimi wa itsu no hika<br>Kono sora wo toberu hazu dakara  
>Nando tsumazuitato shitemo for you<br>Taisetsu na koto wa hitotsu  
>Yume miru koto<br>Kokoro dakewa tozasanai de ite

(Long version: repeat above)  
>(Video version: add below)<p>

Kizu tsuitemo namida korae gaman shitetayone  
>Sonna kimi wo ichiban chikaku de mitekitakara<br>Nani mo iwa nakute mo wakatteru yo  
>Donna toki mo gambattetta koto<br>Lonely mayottano wa  
>Try again nandodatte<br>Find More lyrics at .com  
>Yarinaosu kotto dekiru kara<br>I'm here sobani iruwa  
>If you need me osorenaide<br>Shinji au koto for you

Kitto kimi mo itsu no hika  
>Kono sora wo toberu hazu dakara<br>Nando kizutsuitato shitemo for you  
>Taisetsu na koto wa hitotsu<br>Yume miru koto  
>Hitomi dakewa sorasanai de ite<p>

Kimiga regaku yuki ga homeai  
>kagera no nai takaramono ni kawaru yo<br>ima ryoute hirake fly high

Kitto kimi wa itsu no hika  
>Kono sora wo toberu hazu dakara<br>Nando tsumazuitato shitemo for you  
>Taisetsu na koto wa hitotsu<br>Yume miru koto  
>Kokoro dakewa tozasanai de ite<p>

**XxXxXxX**

[Siwon] Neo gateun saram tto eopseo juwireul dureobwado geujeo georeohdeongeol eodiseo channi  
>Neo gatchi joheun saram neo gatchi joheun saram neo gatchi joheun ma eum neo gatchi joheun seonmul<br>[Yesung] Neomu dahaeng iya aesseo neorel jikyeojul geu sarami baro naraseo eodiseo channi  
>Na gatchi haengbokhan nom na gatchi haengbokhan nom na gatchi unneun geureon choegoro haengbokhan nom<p>

[Ryeowook] Neoui ttatteuthan geu du soni chagapge, chagapge shikeo isseul ttae  
>Neoui ganghaetdeon geu maeumi nal karopge sangcheo badasseul ttae<br>[Donghae] Naega jaba julge anajulge salmyeoshi, geugeoseuro jakeun iroman dwendamyeon johgesseo  
>Eonjena deo maneun geol haejugo shipeun nae mam neon da mollado dwae<p>

[Kyuhyun] Gaseumi sorichyeo marhae jayuro-un nae yeonghon  
>Eonjena cheo-eumui imaeum euro neoreul saranghae georeo watdeon shiganboda nameun nari deo manha<p>

[Heechul] Neo gateun saram tto eopseo juwireul dureobwado geujeo georeohdeongeol eodiseo channi  
>Neo gatchi joheun saram neo gatchi joheun saram neo gatchi joheun ma eum neo gatchi joheun seonmul<br>[Eunhyuk] Neomu dahaeng iya aesseo neorel jikyeojul geu sarami baro naraseo eodiseo channi  
>Na gatchi haengbokhan nom na gatchi haengbokhan nom na gatchi unneun geureon choegoro haengbokhan nom<p>

[Yesung] Naeui ganan haetdeon maeumi nunbushige jeomjeom byeonhaegal ttae  
>Jakeun yokshimdeuri deoneun neomchiji anhge nae mameui geureut keojyeogalttae<br>[Sungmin] Argo isseo geu modeun iyuneun bunmyeonghi nega isseo ju-eotdaneun geot geu, geot ttak hana ppun  
>Eonjena gamsahae naega neo mankeum geuri jalhal su iggenni yeah<p>

[Leeteuk] Gaseumi sorichyeo marhae jayuro-un nae yeonghon  
>Eonjena cheo-eumui imaeum euro neoreul saranghae georeo watdeon shiganboda nameun nari deo manha<p>

[Ryeowook] Neo gateun saram tto eopseo juwireul dureobwado geujeo georeohdeongeol eodiseo channi  
>Neo gatchi joheun saram neo gatchi joheun saram neo gatchi joheun ma eum neo gatchi joheun seonmul<br>[Heechul] Neomu dahaeng iya aesseo neorel jikyeojul geu sarami baro naraseo eodiseo channi  
>Na gatchi haengbokhan nom na gatchi haengbokhan nom na gatchi unneun geureon choegoro haengbokhan nom<p>

[Eunhyuk] Itjanha jogeum aju jogeum na sujupjiman neon molla sokeun taeyangboda tteugeoweo nae mam jom arajweo  
>TV show-e na oneun girl deureun mudae-eseo bichi nandedo neon eonjena nunbushyeo ([Shindong] naega michyeo michyeo baby)<br>Saranghandan neoui mare sesangeuk da gajin nan You & I, look so fine neo gateun saram isseulkka  
>[Shindong] Saranghae oh, negeneun ojik neoppun iran geol babo gateun na-egeneun jeonburaneungeol arajweo<p>

[Kyuhyun] Gateun gireul georeo wasseo urin seoro dalpagago itjanha nolla-ul ppuniya goma-ul ppuniya saranghal ppuniya

[Sungmin] Neo gateun saram tto eopseo juwireul dureobwado geujeo georeohdeongeol eodiseo channi  
>Neo gatchi joheun saram neo gatchi joheun saram neo gatchi joheun ma eum neo gatchi joheun seonmul<br>[Siwon] Neomu dahaeng iya aesseo neorel jikyeojul geu sarami baro naraseo eodiseo channi  
>Na gatchi haengbokhan nom na gatchi haengbokhan nom na gatchi unneun geureon choegoro haengbokhan nom<br>[Ryeowook] Neo gateun saram tto eobseo

D : Suju dengan No Other!

S : Tak ada yang lain!

D : Seandainya kalian punya masalah, jangan dipendam sendiri. Curhat sama kita. Nama disamarkan juga nggak papa..

S : Kita menghargai privasi orang kok!

D : Iya.. Sering-sering juga datang ke studio.. Barangkali ada yang penasaran, 'Mr. Dei kayak apa sih?' Pingin lebih deket sama kita.. Kita malah senang kok!

S : Studionya di Jalan Konoha Raya no.2..

D : Bawa makanan, bercanda, seru-seruan, pokoknya di sini seru deh!

S : Kalau Hari Minggu pagi, datang aja ke depan studio.. Penyiarnya pada car free day. Sepeda-sepedaan bareng.. Pokoknya pada seru-seruan deh!

D : Gak cuma penyiar di CUBLAK aja.. Penyiar di acara-acara lain di Amburadul fm juga ada..

S : Apalagi kalau Amburadul fm ngadain event, wah yang datang banyak banget!

D : Kalian juga harus datang!

S : Daripada Hari Minggu tiduran, molor,

D : Bergalau-galau gitu, mending barengan sama kita

S : Kalau mau ngajak jogging, foto-foto, kita juga mau.

D : Iya.. Datang dong ke studio!

S : Hahaha... Amburadul fm, tempat kita berbagi! Yuhu...

D : Hahaha... Kita putarkan lagu datangnya dari K. WILL- I Need You..

**jarisseo-nnyaneun neoye insama-re chamat-deon gaseumeun tto tteugeowojigo  
>cheongmallo nae-ga aldeon neoinji han-chameul dwehmudko<strong>

il nyeon manin moksorie bankawotko  
>bogo shipeot-daneun ma-re jakku nun-mulman naeryeowah<br>neodo namankeum apat-deon geol-kka

ni-ga pilyohae ni-ga pilyohae  
>il nyeoni kado shib nyeoni kado naneun ttokkata<br>dan harudo i-jji mothan saram  
>nan neoyeoyaman hae nae sarangi neo inde<br>neo eobshineun andwaeh ni-ga pilyohae

gi-reul keodda bogo tashi bogo  
>nae soneul kkok jabeun ni soneul tto bogo<br>kwaehnhi tto nohko tashi jab-go pabo-gachi utko  
>du-riraseo haengbo-khaet-deon soba-khaet-deon hamkkera dangyeonhaet-deon<br>keureon geot-deulman saengganna keuttae urineun waeh mollat-deon geol-kka

ni-ga pilyohae ni-ga pilyohae  
>il nyeoni kado shib nyeoni kado naneun ttokkata<br>dan harudo i-jji mothan saram  
>nan neoyeoyaman hae nae sarangi neo inde<br>neo eobshineun andwaeh ni-ga pilyohae

chigeum tallyeo-ga dangjangirado neol pume anko  
>sumi chaolla neomchil mankeum wehchil-keoya<p>

ni-ga pilyohae ni-ga pilyohae  
>baek beonirado cheon beonirado sarang-hal-ke neol neol neol<br>du beon tashi neoreul noh-ji anha neol tteonaji anha nae sarang neonikka  
>yaksokhal-ke nan yeongwontorong neol jugeul ttaekkaji neoman sarang-hae<p>

**XxXxXxX**

Sayang sudahlah berakhir semua  
>Cerita kita yang dulu indah terasa<br>Jangan kau teteskan air mata  
>Mungkin inilah jalan untuk kita berdua<p>

Sudah tak perlu engkau sesali  
>Semua ini tak akan berubah<p>

Reff:  
>Kenanglah aku kapanpun engkau mau<br>Simpan diriku bila masih di hatimu  
>Andaikan nanti cinta datang kembali<br>Akan ku sanjung engkau di dalam hatiku

Luka ini memang perih  
>Tapi kita pernah mencobanya<br>Ooh biarkan saja cerita ini  
>Mendewasakan kau dan aku<p>

(kenanglah aku kapanpun engkau mau)

Repeat reff

(Kenanglah aku kapanpun engkau mau  
>Simpan diriku bila masih di hatimu<br>Andaikan nanti cinta datang kembali  
>Akan ku sanjung engkau di dalam hatiku)<p>

S : Balik lagi di CUBLAK...

D : Tadi lagu dari Lyla - Akhir Cerita

S : Sekarang sesi... PHONE LIVE...!

D : Penelpon pertama di 085640187564

S : Passwordnya kalau kita ngomong Amburadul...

D : Cublak blak blak blakkan...!

S : Amburadul...

O : CUBLAK BLAK BLAK BLAKKAN...!

D : Ya! Semangat sekali!

S : Siapa di sana?

O : Onya Onyu Unyu..

D : Wah, ikutan Mr. S pake unyu-unyu segala!

S : Nggak papa.. Semakin banyak orang unyu semakin baik..

O : Kak, request lagu dong!

S : Lagu apa, Onya?

D : Haha! Mr. S tua-tua gitu dipanggil 'kakak'! Hahaha...

O : Kan Mr. S masih unyu-unyu..

S : Yei! Sesama orang unyu harus kerjasama!

D : Ya ya, aku gak unyu..

O : Aku mau request ajalah! Males curhat soal si abang! Si abang mah ngeselin banget tadi! Lagi asyik-asyik ngobrol, tiba-tiba ninggalin, giliran aku ngambek, tiba-tiba dateng lagi sambil senyum-senyum, dia pikir aku gak marah apaaaaa? (emosi)

D : Itu juga namanya curhat kale...

S : Haha! Kalau dalam hubungan percintaan gak ada marah-marahan, itu gak asyik kale... Hahaha...!

D : Mau request lagu apa, Onya?

O : Request lagunya Greyson Chance - Unfriend You

D : Oke! Ditunggu ya..

O : Bye bye, Mr. Dei. Bye bye Mr. S yang unyu..

S n D : Bye, Onya..

D : Penelpon kedua di 085640187564

S : Amburadul...

L : CUBLAK BLAK BLAK BLAKKAN...!

D : Ye..! Semangat sekali kau!

L : Aku selalu menjunjung semangat muda...!

S : Ya! Siapa, di mana?

L : Lee di Konoha!

S : Oh, si alis tebal. Tutup aja yuk!

S n D : Hahaha...

L : Hei, penyiar couple! Mentang-mentang gak dapat cewek, cowok juga diserobot gitu? Gak ada rotan, akarpun jadi.

D : Cinta kan datangnya tiba-tiba..

L : Ya ya, daripada gak punya pacar. Besok sepedanya harus couple dong! Hahaha...

D : Mahal beli sepeda lagi. Lee besok datang kan? Meskipun jomblo, gak laku, yah pokoknya have fun bareng..

L : Gak terima gue dibilang gak laku. Eh, couple, masak saksi cinta 'air seni', mikir dong!

S n D : SENI...!

D : Air seni kepala loe!

S : Udah gue bilang, tutup aja nih telpon.

L : Aku belum request tahu! Request lagunya Michelle Branch - Goodbye to You. Sekalian nih jadi lagu penutup.

S : Ya, udah kan?

L : Salam-salamnya buat semua shinobi, SELAMAT MALAM...!

S : Udah...! Pulang-pulang gue langsung ke THT nih!

D : Hahaha...

L : Bye, Mr. S!

Tut tut tut

D : Kok Mr. S doang?

S : Ya udahlah! Karena waktu juga udah mepet

D : Aku masih gak terima hlo! Kok Mr. S doang?

S : Udah, bahas nanti aja! Kita pamitan dulu

D : Kok aku nggak disalami sih tadi sama Lee

S : Yang terakhir Greyson Chance - Unfriend You dilanjut Michelle Branch - Goodbye to You. Tetap dengerin CUBLAK setiap hari Sabtu pukul 20.00 - 21.00 hanya di Amburadul fm. Dada bye bye..

D : Aku nggak terima! Kenapa hanya Mr. S?

S : Udah, telpon lagi aja dia, kamu komplain..

I really thought you were the one  
>It was over before it begun<br>It's so hard for me to walk away  
>But I know I can't stay<p>

You're beautiful and crazy too  
>Baby, that's why I fell into you<br>Even though you would pretend to be  
>You were never with me<p>

So it's over, yeah we're through, so I'mma unfriend you  
>You're the best I ever knew, so I will unfriend you<br>'Cause I should have known, right from the start  
>I'm deleting you right from my heart<br>Now it's over, my last move is to unfriend you

I thought in time that you could change  
>Time and love would heal the pain<br>.com  
>I didn't want this day to come<br>Now all I feel is numb

So it's over, yeah we're through, so I'mma unfriend you  
>You're the best I ever knew, so I will unfriend you<br>'Cause I should have known, right from the start  
>I'm deleting you right from my heart<br>Now it's over, my last move is to unfriend you

You come on to anybody  
>Everybody all the time<br>You give up to anybody  
>What I thought was only mine<p>

So it's over, yeah we're through, so I'mma unfriend you  
>You're the best I ever knew, so I will unfriend you<br>'Cause I should have known, right from the start  
>That you didn't have a human heart<br>Now it's over, my last move is to unfriend you

So I'mma unfriend you  
>So I'mma unfriend you<p>

**XxXxXxX**

Of all the things I believe in  
>I just want to get it over with<br>tears from behind my eyes  
>but I do not cry<br>Counting the days that past me by

I've been searching deep down in my soul  
>Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old<br>Looks like I'm starting all over again  
>The last three years were just pretend and I say<p>

Goodbye to you  
>Goodbye to everything I thought I knew<br>You were the one I love  
>The one thing that I tried to hold on to<p>

I still get lost in your eyes  
>And it seems like I can't live a day without you<br>Closing my eyes till you chase my thoughts away  
>To a place where I am blinded by the light but it's not right<p>

Goodbye to you  
>Goodbye to everything I thought I knew<br>You were the one I loved  
>The one thing that I tried to hold on to<p>

Ohhh yeah  
>It hurts to want everything &amp; nothing at the same time<br>I want whats yours and I want whats mine  
>I want you but I'm not giving in this time<p>

Goodbye to you  
>Goodbye to everything I thought I knew<br>You were the one I loved  
>The one thing that I tried to hold on to<br>The one thing that I tried to hold on to

Goodbye to you  
>Goodbye to everything I thought I knew<br>You were the one I loved  
>The one thing that I tried to hold on to<p>

And when the stars fall and I lie awake  
>Your my shooting star<p>

**To be Continued..**.

Horaya...! Chap 4 update...! Gak nyangka udah nyampe chap 4.. Sebenarnya chap 4 ini penyiarnya SasuNaru.. Tapi karena aku lagi tergila-gila ama SasoDei, aku ganti SasoDei deh! Hehe.. Mungkin SasuNarunya kapan-kapan aja. Enak ya ultah di Gunung Merbabu.. Hehehe.. Balas-balas review...

**PRINCE AKUMA KAZUHITO 91357999** : ini cublaknya udah kuupdate.. Jawaban dari curhatanmu ada di atas.. Kalau belum puas, bisa complain. Hehe.. :-)

**UzuKyuu Huri-chan** : Penyiarnya Kyuubi ya? Hm. Boleh juga. Hahahaha.. Nggak bisa bayangin Kurama jadi penyiar..! Boleh-boleh. Kapan-kapan aku buat..! :-)

**karikazuka** : hei, Karikazuka... Kya...! Apa kabar? Sudah lama sekali ya? Masih ingat dong! Hehe.. Aku kangen...! Kok bisa sampai sini? Aku jadi terharu.. Requestmu udah kuputer di awal banget! Hehe.. :-)

**onya onyu unyu** : mm... Ahem.. Bisa nggak, nggak manggil aku 'Ara'? Panggil 'Tika' aja ya! Hehe.. yah, aku tahu sih rasanya menyatakan cinta. Emang nggak mudah. Di hati udah niat tapi di bibir kaku banget! Hehe.. Aku bingung mau masukin kamu jadi penelpon nanti ngomongnya kayak gimana. Moga kamu puas dengan apa yang aku tulis di atas. Hehe.. :-)

**Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa** : hai, Widya! Requestmu udah kuputer. Hehe.. :-)

**The Aizawa Tiwns** : hai, Aizawa! Iya, aku juga mau kok kalo di salah satu stasiun radio acaranya kayak gini. Bakal aku dengerin dah! Hehe.. Aku agak speechless baca curhatanmu. Aku yakin kamu suka sama adikmu hanya sebatas sayang. Hehe.. :-)

**Ryuichi Zu** : salam kenal, Zu.. Boleh kok. Panggil Tika aja.. Chibi chibinya udah aku puter. Hehe.. :-)

**Chaos Seth **: salam kenal.. Ah, fic ini abal banget ya? Kalo gitu bakal kuperbaiki agar lebih baik lagi.. :-)

**Hwang Energy** : ohayou, Hwang.. Requestmu udah kuputer.. :-)

**Haruno Aoi** : salam kenal.. Bukan, Tika bukan penyiar radio. Jadi malu.. Hem.. Yang anonim itu siapa ya...? Hehe.. Maaf, itu rahasia perusahaan. Kenapa Naruto pakai nama Miss NU? Miss itu kan artinya rindu. Nu kan artinya baru. Kan artinya jadi 'rindu sesuatu yang baru'. Hla Tika tu pingin sesuatu yang baru. Sesuatu itu ada di Naruto. Kayaknya gak nyambung banget ya? Ya pokoknya begitulah! Hehe.. :-)

**Yuna Claire Vessalius Kusanagi** : Salam kenal, Yuna.. Ah, makasih pujiannya. Jadi malu... Hehe.. Requestmu udah kuputer.. :-)

**nattually** : bukan. Aku nggak penyiar radio. Oke! Aku panggil kamu Ally.. :-)

**kanginbrother** : Kenapa Naruto pakai nama Miss NU? Miss itu kan artinya rindu. Nu kan artinya baru. Kan artinya jadi 'rindu sesuatu yang baru'. Hla Tika tu pingin sesuatu yang baru. Sesuatu itu ada di Naruto. Kayaknya gak nyambung banget ya? hehe... Request lagunya JUPE? Puterin gak ya? hehe..


	5. Chapter 5

Jeng jeng jeng jeng jeng jeng jeng jeng...

**Tikasomnia**

**Proudly present**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CUBLAK**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

Check it out!

S : Sakura

K : Kyubi

Pukul 20.00

_**[Donghae] Naega saranghan S.P.Y.  
>Geunyeoreul jjocha day and night<br>Japhil deut japhiji anha  
>Geurimjacheoreom butjiman<br>[Eunhyuk] Naega saranghan S.P.Y.  
>Geunyeoreul jjocha day and night<br>Sumi teok kkeutkkaji cha wa  
>Geunyeoreul gyeonun geu sungan<br>Spy**_

**_[All]_**  
><strong><em>I got you little runaway (x4)<em>**

**_[Kyuhyun] Ilsaengildae seuril donneun seutoriga_**  
><strong><em>Jigeumbuteo hairaiteu mak dallil geoya jjuk<em>**  
><strong><em>[Ryeowook] Bonneungeuro kkeokkeun<em>**  
><strong><em>Haendeul geuge dap ilgeol<em>**  
><strong><em>Butjapgo balba bwa maen kkeutkkaji ga bwa<em>**

**_[Siwon] Hamjeongeul pihae bwatjande_**  
><strong><em>Courtesy of<em>**  
><strong><em>Nae Pomange japhin baby<em>**  
><strong><em>[Yesung] Geu sonmasi jjarithae igeot cham sarainne<em>**

**_[Leeteuk] Naega saranghan S.P.Y._**  
><strong><em>Geunyeoreul jjocha day and night<em>**  
><strong><em>Japhil deut japhiji anha<em>**  
><strong><em>Geurimjacheoreom butjiman<em>**  
><strong><em>[Sungmin] Naega saranghan S.P.Y.<em>**  
><strong><em>Geunyeoreul jjocha day and night<em>**  
><strong><em>Sumi teok kkeutkkaji cha wa<em>**  
><strong><em>Geunyeoreul gyeonun geu sungan<em>**

**_[Eunhyuk] Goldeu pinggeoreul chajaseo_**  
><strong><em>Yeonghwa gateun cheising dallyeosseo<em>**  
><strong><em>Seororeul biutgo nollimyeo<em>**  
><strong><em>Jjotgo jjonneun beullokbeoseuteo<em>**  
><strong><em>[Shindong] Geu kkoriwa-eui gin georireul<em>**  
><strong><em>Jophyeosseumyeon ije meomcheoseo<em>**  
><strong><em>Now one two one two, let's go, go!<em>**

**_[All]_**  
><strong><em>Doo roo roo doo<em>**  
><strong><em>(Go kick it in the butt! Go kick it in the!)<em>**  
><strong><em>Doo roo roo doo<em>**  
><strong><em>(Go kick it in the butt! Go kick it in the!)<em>**

**_[Kangin] Chinjeorhasin nebigeisyeon mianhajiman_**  
><strong><em>Kkeobeorigo jimseung gateun nae<em>**  
><strong><em>Bonneungmaneuro gyesok<em>**  
><strong><em>[Donghae] Ga ga ga ja i giri mattamyeon nan O.K.<em>**  
><strong><em>Geuge namjaya maen animyeon not O.L.<em>**

**_[Yesung] Hamjeongeul pihae bwatjande_**  
><strong><em>[Kyuhyun] Nae pomange japhin baby<em>**  
><strong><em>[Ryeowook] Geu sonmasi jjarithae igeot cham sarainne<em>**

**_[All] Na, na, na, nareul saranghan_**  
><strong><em>[Donghae] Spy girl<em>**  
><strong><em>[All] Deo, deo, deo meolli darana<em>**  
><strong><em>Chimchakhan sonkkeuteul tteona<em>**  
><strong><em>Pyojeoge kkochil ttae neukkyeojyeo<em>**  
><strong><em>[Kyuhyun] Simjangi michin deut ttwigo<em>**  
><strong><em>Meorineun chagawojyeo a-hey<em>**

**_[All]_**  
><strong><em>I got you little runaway (x2)<em>**

**_[Leeteuk] Chimchakhan sonkkeuteul tteona_**  
><strong><em>Pyojeoge kkochil ttae neukkyeojyeo<em>**  
><strong><em>[Sungmin] Simjangi michin deut ttwigo<em>**  
><strong><em>Meorineun chagawojyeo a-hey<em>**

S n K : Malam Konoha...!

S : Kembali lagi di acara

S n K : CUBLAK...

K : Baru aja SUJU-SPY yang direquest oleh kanginbrother! Thanks, bro udah request!

S : Pasti kalian bertanya-tanya, suara siapa sih ini? Suara Miss NU?

K : Bukan..

S : Suara Mr. L?

K : Bukan juga...

S : Kalo gitu suara apa dong?

K : Suara kodok!

S : Hahaha...

K : Kenalin, gue penyiar baru di CUBLAK khusus malam ini. Nama gue Mr. Kyu. Kalo abis malam ini lo lo pada kangen sama suara gue, dateng aja di studio. Gue ada di sana jadi Cleaning Service!

S n K : Hahaha...

S : Wajah Mr. Kyu tidak cocok jadi Cleaning Service!

K : Jadi apa dong cocoknya?

S : Penguras polder! Hahahaha...

K : Kenalin juga nih! Wanita jelek di samping gue!

S : Hah, munafik! Bilang aja kalo aku cantik! Gini-gini aku udah punya pacar, kalo lo?

K : Gini-gini gue yang ngantri banyak! Lihat aja besok waktu car free day!

S : Paling yang ngantri cewek-cewek jelek! Gak jauh-jauh ama tampangmu..

K : Udah ah! Kita gak dibayar buat ngebacot gak jelas gini!

S : Hahahaha... bilang aja gak bisa bales perkataan gue... Nama gue Miss S. Tapi jangan dipanggil Meses. Emang makanan!

K : Oke! Ada berita baru yang kita bawa...

S : CUBLAK akan menemani teman-teman semua sampai dua jam...

K : Yuhu... Kalo udah pada ngantuk, tahan ngantuknya! Kalo udah pada mau kentut, jangan ditahan kentutnya!

S : Pastinya gak bakalan ngantuk dengerin suaraku yang merdu, seksi, dan menggoda ini.

K : Hm..

S : Langsung aja! Lagu kedua direquest oleh Itachi! Endah n Rhesa - When You Love Someone!

K : Check it out!

_**I love you but it's not so easy  
>To make you here with me<br>I wanna touch and hold you forever  
>But you're still in my dream<strong>_

**_And I can't stand to wait your love is coming to my life_**  
><strong><em>But I still have a time to break a silence<em>**

_**When you love someone just be brave to say  
>That you want him to be with you<br>When you hold your love don't ever let him go  
>Or you will loose your chance to make your dream come true<strong>_

_**I used to hide and watch you from a distance  
>And i knew you realized<br>I was looking for a time to get closer  
>At least to say hello<strong>_

_**And I can't stand to wait your love is coming to my life**_

_**Repeat reff**_

_**I never thought that i'm so strong  
>I stuck on you and wait so long<br>But when love comes it can't be wrong  
>Don't ever give up, just try and try to get what you want<br>Cause love will find the way**_

_**When you love someone just be brave to say  
>That you want him to be with you<br>When you hold your love don't ever let him go  
>Or you will loose your chance to make your dream come true<strong>_

_**When you love someone just be brave to say  
>That you want him to be with you<br>When you hold your love don't ever let him go  
>Or you will loose your chance to make your dream come true<strong>_

S : Jatuh cinta itu memang biasa buat kalangan remaja. Tapi, yang namanya bener-bener cinta, itu kayak lagunya Endah n Rhesa barusan, sulit banget diungkapin.

K : Apalagi kalo lo jadi cewek. Pasti serbasalah. Suka sama orang tapi gengsi kalau nembak duluan.

S : Yup! Harusnya pepatah yang menyebutkan "cowok harus nembak duluan" itu dibuang aja deh! Ini kan udah jaman emansipasi. Tapi tetep aja para cewek tu gengsi. Ya, termasuk gue. Kalo pacar gue gak nembak duluan, gue gak tau deh harus berapa lama lagi buat ngedapetin dia.

K : Dan kalo yang namanya bener-bener cinta, kita pasti gak punya alasan kenapa kita bisa suka sama tuh orang! Rasa itu datang dari hati, bro!

S : Hahaha... lo udah 11:12 sama dokter cinta, Mr. Kyu!

K : Yoi! Ada masalah cinta? Hubungi Mr. Kyu si pakar cinta!

S : Balik lagi di...

S n K : CUBLAK... CURHAT AKBAR BLAK-BLAKAN ALA KADARNYA..

S : Kamu bisa request-request lagu

K : Kirim-kirim salam

S : Pokoknya apa aja boleh di sini!

K : Mau marah, bete, galau, seneng, sedih, gila-gilaan juga boleh!

S : Kamu cukup sms di nomor 085640187564

K : Atau fb dan email CUBLAK()xxxxxxxx

S : Twitter ()CUBLAK

K : Bagi kamu yang masih suka via surat bisa kirim ke Jalan Konoha Raya lantai 7 nomor 2 di pojok kanan atas tulis CUBLAK

S : Bisa juga di fbku Sakura Haruno, twitterku ()SS_Uchiharuno

K : Di twitterku ()Kyubi

S : Status fb kita,

K : Status gak mutu! Yang buat juga gak mutu!

S : Ter-se-rah! Status fb kita, 'jika kamu punya buku catatan death note, siapa nama pertama yang bakalan kamu tulis di situ?'

K : Kita baca sms dulu aja... ada... _Naruto di Konoha request lagunya Avril – Innocence buat pacarku, selamat malam minggu.. aku tahu... aku berusaha sabar dan mengerti... semoga dengan mendengar Amburadul fm kau dapat mengerti.. kau ingin dimengerti, aku pun begitu. Kau ingin disayangi, aku pun demikian. Kenapa?_

S : Kenapa?

K : Iya, dia tanya kenapa. Emang kenapa?

S : Lanjut aja!

K : _Madara di Konoha, salam-salam buat Tobi. Makasih sudah banyak membantuku selama ini. :*_

S : Iuh! Emoticon apaan itu?

K : Sudahlah, Madara! Ingat usiamu! Ikhlaskan Tobi untuk orang lain!

S : Aku merinding, aku merinding!

K : Lanjut, Sakura!

S : _A-Ada Konan di taman bermain request lagunya Maudy Ayunda – Perahu Kertas buat hartaku yang paling berharga. Tonton ya film perdanaku yang judulnya PKK (Perahu Kertas Konan) Mohon bantuannya... Saya artis baru.. buat pacarku, kamu harus beli copyannya! Jangan bajakan! Yah, ternyata orang-orang udah pada sadar kalau muka gue 11:12 sama Maudy Ayunda._

K : _Ada Iruka di rumah aja. Malam Minggu enaknya dengerin CUBLAK! Hidup CUBLAK! Salam kenal, Mr. Kyu. Miss S.. Twitter kalian sudah kufollow... folback ya!_

S : Prinsipku : "_No mention no folback_" _but for you Iruka-sensei_, langsung ku folback!

K : _Ada Kabuto yang merindukan Orochimaru, requestnya Christina Perry – A Thousand Years. Aku selalu di sini bersamamu. Bersamamu. With you. Namun tak pernah sekalipun kau memedulikanku. Yang kau ingin cuma dirinya. Dirinya. Dirinya. Bukan aku. Bukan-aku. Dan aku akan selalu setia hingga seribu tahun yang akan datang._

S : Hahaha... ni anak lebay!

K : _Ada Sasuke di rumah. Nanti malam jemput pacar. Sekali-kali nikmatin malam Minggu di rumah aja._

S : _Ada Zetsu. Tontonin gue di acara Dunia Lain! Inget, tonton gue!_

K : Emang lo jadi apanya?

S : Genderuwo mungkin. Tampang-tampangnya emang tampang setan. Hahaha...

K : Hahaha... oke! Kita puter lagu yang udah direquest Naruto! Avril Lavigne – Innocence

_**Waking up I see that everything is ok  
>The first time in my life and now it's so great<br>Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed  
>I think about the little things that make life great<br>I wouldn't change a thing about it**_

_**This is the best feeling  
>This innocence is brilliant<br>I hope that it will stay  
>This moment is perfect<br>Please don't go away  
>I need you now<br>And I'll hold on to it  
>Don't you let it pass you by<strong>_

_**I found a place so safe, not a single tear  
>The first time in my life and now it's so clear<br>Feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here  
>It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere<br>I wouldn't change a thing about it  
>This is the best feeling<strong>_

_**This innocence is brilliant  
>I hope that it will stay<br>This moment is perfect  
>Please don't go away<br>I need you now  
>And I'll hold on to it<br>Don't you let it pass you by**_

_**It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming  
>It's the happiness inside that you're feeling<br>It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry**_

_**It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming  
>It's the happiness inside that you're feeling<br>It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry**_

_**It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry**_

_**This innocence is brilliant, It Makes you want to cry  
>This innocence is brilliance Please don't go away<br>Cause I need you now  
>And I'll hold on to it, Don't you let it pass you by<strong>_

_**This innocence is brilliant  
>I hope that it will stay<br>This moment is perfect  
>Please don't go away<br>I need you now  
>And I'll hold on to it<br>Don't you let it pass you by**_

S : Balik lagi di CUBLAK... Pastinya sampai jam 10 malam nanti...

K : Ada... _nininisasasa0124, Senpai.. curhat boleh ya?_

S : Boleh...

K : _Ehm... Kalo senpai punya temen yang senpai suka.. tau-tau sifatnya berubah, itu gimana?  
>Dulunya egois, tau-tau jadi nyebelin, tau-tau sering ngejailin,terus tau-tau jadi egois &amp; gak pernah mau diajak ngomong... tapi sekarang nanyain siapa nama pacar senpai, terus secara gak langsung nyanyiin lagu-lagu romance buat senpai.. senpai mau ngapain itu orang? Mohon bantuannya...<em>

S : Wu... bener-bener cowok yang ababil. Positive! Kayaknya tuh cowok suka sama kamu!

K : Iya, apalagi sampai nanyain nama pacar. Pasti... ada apa-apanya tuh dibalik pertanyaan itu.

S : Waktu kamu bilang dia jadi egois lagi dan gak pernah mau diajak ngomong, mungkin dia lagi cemburu... kamu lagi deket sama cowok lain... atau gimana gitu.

K : Emang sih kalau cowok suka sama cewek tu ketebak banget! Biasanya dia bakal buat kamu selalu tersenyum dan saat bicara dengan kamu dia akan menatap dalam-dalam mata kamu, terus dia tu selalu pingin selalu ada di mata kamu.

S : Ciah... pengalaman nih Mr. Kyu! Tapi, jangan positive thinking dia suka sama kamu kalau gak mau diPHP alias Pemberi Harapan Palsu. Tunggulah sampai dia nembak kamu. Hahahay!

K : Lanjuuut...

S : _Ada.. nana, senpai... Curhat ya? Aku kan punya temen cewek, nah temenku itu selalu maksa aku buat selalu ngeliatin status ama wall fbnya, terutama yang ada hubungannya sama pacarnya dan aku juga disuruh ama dia buat jadi temen pacarnya di fb. Dan aku ama pacarnya lumayan deket gara-gara fb. Nah mulai saat itu kalo dia ada masalah sama pacarnya, pasti dia langsung nyalahin aku, menurut senpai aku harus gimana? Terus, aku juga punya temen yang punya gejala-gejala yuri.. padahal aku agak anti ama hal satu itu-yuri- Aku harus gimana dong senpai? Request lagu donk senpai, lagu Sakura Biyori-nya Hoshimura Mai, kalo gak Rolling Star-nya Yui... maaf kalo kebanyakan ya... arigatou juga.._

K : Keterlaluan tuh temenmu! Jangan mau deket-deket lagi sama pacarnya! Nanti kamu difitnah lagi!

S : Yup! Soal temenmu yang Yuri itu, buat fun aja... bilang sama dia 'kalau mau ngomong yang ada hubungannya sama yuri jangan ke aku...' tapi ngomongnya disertai candaan.. jangan serius.. nanti dia tersinggung lagi! Begitulah... sebenarnya nggak papa sih kalau dia yuri. Dia kan temanmu. Terimalah dia apa adanya. toh, kalau kamu nggak nyaman soal ke-yuri-annya, kamu bisa ngomong baik-baik sama dia. Dia pasti ngerti kok!

S : _Ada Haruno Aoi, request lagu, kalau boleh, lagunya Orange Range yang judulnya Kizuna. Untuk seseorang yang raganya sudah berada dalam dekapan bumi. The rain has stopped, an arch hangs in the sky; you and I are connected by a rainbow. Kamu akan selalu hidup dalam hati kami... :)_

K : Wu... Siapa tuh? Puitis sekali kau!

S : Lanjut, Mr. Kyu!

K : _Ada... UzuKyuu Huri-chan, boleh curhat ni?_

S n K : Boleh...

K : Khusus buat kamu, apa sih yang nggak?

S : Gombal Mr. Kyu!

K : Balik lagi, _kalo gitu Huri ngebacot dulu ya! Temen Huri bilang kalo Huri itu abnormal, gara-gara Huri gak tertarik ama cowok-cowok -katanya- keren or semacamnya. Yang bener aja? Mata mereka kali yg aneh! Masa cowok belagu, sok kaya, sok keren, and hal-hal buruk lainnya dibilang keren? Yang ada mereka itu PLAYBOY, preman pasaran, bodoh no baka, merepotkan, dan tak punya perhitungan! (Angry Mode: ON). Masa mereka gak pandai shalat coba? Umur mereka tu udah segitu gak pandai shalat? Pedas memang kata-kata Huri, tapi itu nyatanya. Lagipula ngapain teman Huri bilang Huri abnormal? Emang Huri 'yuri'? HELL NO! Tapi Huri bisa terima mereka bilang Huri -agak- abnormal. Soalnya Huri OTAKU. Sekali lagi, OTAKU! Huri udah naksir ama Roxas dari fandom Kingdom Hearts. Tapi Huri salah ya? Terus ada gak cara agar Huri berhenti suka ama Roxas? Ya, selain ngelirik cowok-cowok yang, yeah, you know who? Oke, request lagu apa aja yang mungkin ada kaitannya degan masalah Huri. (Angry Mode: OFF)_

K : Kayaknya nih anak ngefans banget ma gue.

S : Iuh! Kok tau?

K : Dia yang nyuruh produser masukin gue jadi penyiar. Hahaha...

S : Lo kan nggak seterkenal gue, jadi produser kasihan aja.

K : Sial lo!

S : Oke! Untuk masalah Huri. Huri gak abnormal kok! Aku setuju! Buat apa suka sama cowok ganteng, keren, kaya, kalo agama mereka tu nol! Otak mereka udah kotor dan hati mereka udah tertutup oleh bisikan setan!

K : Tanda-tanda Miss S mau jadi Miko.

S : Mi-ko? Hahahahaha... calon istri biksu.

K : Jadi, pacarnya yang di rumah digundul ya? Hahahaha..

S : Balik lagi! Mr. Kyu gila ah! Jadi, menurut aku, itu normal-normal aja. Meskipun mungkin sekarang kamu belom atau mungkin udah jatuh cinta, aku yakin Tuhan akan menumbuhkan rasa cinta kepada lelaki di hati kamu karena rasa cinta itu tumbuh sendirinya, gak tau waktu kapan, gak tau tempatnya di mana, dan gak tau seperti apa orang yang ditakdirkan Tuhan untuk kita.

K : Dan soal Roxas itu, kamu gak perlu nyari cara buat ngelupain dia karena cinta itu bukan untuk dilupakan tapi untuk dikenang dan dijadikan motivasi hidup. Ya, emang otaku tu gak normal menurut opini sebagian besar orang. Itu karena mereka tidak pernah berada pada posisi si otaku. Coba kalau mereka jadi otaku, pasti mereka gak suka kalau dibilang gak normal.

S : Satu quote dari produser, "Cinta itu gak menuntut kesempurnaan." Entah kamu otaku, entah kamu berbeda dari orang-orang lainnya, dia pasti bakal nerima kamu apa adanya. Inget itu! CINTA NGGAK MENUNTUT KESEMPURNAAN.

K : Jadilah diri kamu sendiri.

S : Yup!

K : Lanjut ada... Huri-chan no Hime. Mm.. kayaknya ni anakUzuKyuu Huri-chan deh! Curhatannya sama.

S : Lanjut aja, Mr. Kyu!

K : _Ada... Miki-kohai, curhat sedikit. Aku ada masalah sama pendekatan dengan cowok nih. Kenapa saat seorang cowok sms aku rasanya takut gitu ya. Tapi aku juga pengen smsan sama mereka. #bingung. Request dong lagunya cn-blue, Dear - Kana Nishino tolong puter ya.._

S : Kenapa kamu takut disms cowok?

K : Takut diapa-apain?

S : Takut jatuh cinta?

K : Takut diPHP?

S : Takut digosipin sama temen-temen?

K : Atau takut menyakiti mereka karena kamu gak suka sama mereka?

S : Kenapa harus takut? Kalau kamu sms orang yang gak kamu kenal, boleh sih kamu was-was, tapi ini yang sms teman cowok kamu kan? Gak papalah... menjalin silaturahmi... jadi jangan takut ya...

K : Kalau kamu diapa-apain ama tuh cowok, bilang aku!

S : Kita putarkan lagu dulu dari Hoshimura Mai - Sakura Biyori

K : Check it out!

**_[Japanese Lyric]  
>Juuroku de kimi to ai hyakunen no koi wo shite ne<br>Hirahira to mai ochiru sakura no hanabira no shita de_**

**_Aitakute kakenuketa hi no ataru kyuu na sakamichi ya_**  
><strong><em>Kouen no sumi futari no kage wa ima mo kawaranu mama<em>**

**_Kimi to boku to "Sakura biyori" kaze ni yurete mai modoru_**  
><strong><em>Marude nagai yume kara sameta you ni miageta saki wa momoiro no sora<em>**

**_Suki deshita suki deshita egao saki someta kimi ga_**  
><strong><em>Boku dake ga shitteita migigawa yawarakana ibasho<em>**

**_Sakura no shita no yakusoku "rainen mo koko ni koyou"tte_**  
><strong><em>Nandomo tashikameattakedo ima mo hatasenu mama<em>**

**_Kimi to boku to "Sakura biyori" kaze ni sotto yomigaeru_**  
><strong><em>Kimi mo ima doko ka de miteru no kanaa ano hi to onaji momoiro no sora<em>**

**_Oikaketa hibi no naka ni kizamareta ashiato wa_**  
><strong><em>Nani yori mo kakegae no nai takaramono<em>**

**_Kimi to boku to "Sakura biyori" kaze ni yurete mai modoru_**  
><strong><em>Tomedonai omoi ga afuredashite namida ga komiageta<em>**

**_Kimi to boku to "Sakura biyori" kaze ni yurete mai modoru_**  
><strong><em>Mada minu mirai wo mune ni daite miageta saki wa momoiro no sora<em>**

**_[Indonesian Lyric]_**

_**Aku berjumpa denganmu saat berumur 16 tahun dan merasakan cinta 100 tahun  
>di bawah sakura yang berguguran<strong>_

**_Bukit terjal yang kulalui dengan berlari untuk melihatmu_**  
><strong><em>dan bayangan kita di sudut taman yang tak berubah<em>**

**_Kau, aku, dan hari bersakura yang kembali setelah diayunkan oleh angin_**  
><strong><em>Seakan aku terbangun dari mimpi panjang, langit yang kulihat berwarna pink<em>**

**_Aku menyukaimu, menyukaimu yang membuat senyuman penuh warna_**  
><strong><em>kelemahan itu, hanya itu yang aku tahu<em>**

**_Janji yang kita buat di bawah sakura ' mari kita kemari lagi tahun depan'_**  
><strong><em>Kita memiliki banyak waktu, tapi janji itu tak juga terpenuhi<em>**

**_Kau, aku, dan hari bersakura yang dilukiskan kembali dengan lembut oleh angin_**  
><strong><em>Apakah kau memperhatikannya dari di suatu tempat? Langit yang berwarna pink, sama seperti saat itu<em>**

**_Langkah kaki yang pada hari itu membiarkanku mengejar_**  
><strong><em>adalah sesuatu yang berharga, yang lebih penting dari apapun<em>**

**_Kau, aku, dan hari bersakura yang kembali setelah diayunkan oleh angin_**  
><strong><em>Yang tanpa henti merasakan perasaan yang meluap dan air mata yang tak tertahankan<em>**

**_Kau, aku, dan hari bersakura yang kembali setelah diayunkan oleh angin_**  
><strong><em>dengan menyimpan masa depan yang tak terlihat di dalam dadaku , aku memandang ke langit yang berwarna pink<em>**

**XxXxXxX**

_**Romaji**_

_**Ima nani shiteru ka na  
>Kimi mo mite iru ka na<br>Orenji iro ni somaru sora wo  
>Asahi ni kawaru yuuhi wo<strong>_

_**Namida koboshiatte naita yoru mo**_  
><em><strong>Kudaranai hanashi de asa made waratte hibi mo<strong>_  
><em><strong>Wasurenai ima no boku wo sasaeru takaramono dakara<strong>_  
><em><strong>Hanarete itemo kanjiru anata no yasashisa<strong>_  
><em><strong>Dakara doko ni itatte mou hitori ja nai<strong>_  
><em><strong>Donna koto attemo kujikenai<strong>_

_**Sora to umi ga kasanatta ano shima no you na**_  
><em><strong>Hanaretemo onaji iro ni yasashiku mazariau<strong>_  
><em><strong>Hora yorisou kizuna<strong>_

_**Naninani wo shittari naninani wo shiranakattari**_  
><em><strong>Tomattari mae ni sundari ushiro ni sagattari<strong>_  
><em><strong>Mizukara korogaru toki mo areba te wo karite korogaru toki mo aru<strong>_  
><em><strong>Karan koron mata hirogaru<strong>_  
><em><strong>Karan koron mata korogaru<strong>_

_**Sotto mune ni te wo atete nemurenai yoru wa**_  
><em><strong>Yume no naka de mata aeru kikoeru komoriuta<strong>_  
><em><strong>Senaka wo osu kizuna<strong>_

_**Lalala...**_  
><em><strong>Hora yorisou kizuna<strong>_

_**Tomo no koe ga mune ni hibiita namida de nijinja michi wa mienain da**_  
><em><strong>Ima get up! miagen da hora onaji sora kesshite kodoku ja neen da<strong>_  
><em><strong>Subete seoikomu koto wa nai sa ii ka minna inda ima shinjirun da kizuna<strong>_  
><em><strong>Kuzurenai kienai sa kore dake wa saa ikun da!<strong>_

_**Ippo ippo tada mae e ippo ippo hohaba awase**_  
><em><strong>Korobisou nara sou te wo tsukame say wo! Wo! Minna de utae<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ippo ippo tada mae e ippo ippo hohaba awase<strong>_  
><em><strong>Korobisou nara sou te wo tsukame say wo! Wo! Minna de utae<strong>_

_**Ima nani shiteru ka na kimi mo mite iru ka na**_  
><em><strong>Ame wa yami sora ni kakaru aachi niji de tsunagaru kimi to boku<strong>_

_**English**_

_**What are you doing now?  
>Are you watching it, too?<br>The sunset that dyes the sky orange  
>And changes into the dawn<strong>_

**_I won't forget the nights we cried together_**  
><strong><em>And nights we laughed til dawn at stupid stuff<em>**  
><strong><em>They're the treasure that gives me strength now<em>**  
><strong><em>Though we're apart, I can feel your tenderness<em>**  
><strong><em>So wherever I am, I'm not alone<em>**  
><strong><em>No matter what happens, I won't break down<em>**

**_Like that island where the sky and sea overlapped_**  
><strong><em>Even when we're apart, we're a mixture of the same colors<em>**  
><strong><em>Look, the bond draws us closer<em>**

**_What you know and what you don't know_**  
><strong><em>Stopping and moving forward and falling behind<em>**  
><strong><em>There are times you fall on your own and times you fall together<em>**  
><strong><em>Thunk, thonk, still spreading out<em>**  
><strong><em>Thunk, thonk, falling again<em>**

**_On sleepless nights when you softly put your hand on your chest_**  
><strong><em>We can see each other in a dream, I can hear the lullaby<em>**  
><strong><em>The bond pushes me forward<em>**

**_Lalala..._**  
><strong><em>Look, the bond draws us closer<em>**

**_My friend's voice echoed in my heart, if your vision's blurred, you can't see the road_**  
><strong><em>Now get up! Look up, see, it's the same sky, you're never alone<em>**  
><strong><em>You don't have to take on everything, okay? Everyone's here, now just believe in the bond<em>**  
><strong><em>This alone won't crumble, it won't disappear, now, let's go!<em>**

**_One step, one step, just keep going, one step, one step, march in time_**  
><strong><em>If you feel like you're gonna trip, just grab a hand and say wo! Wo! Everyone sing<em>**  
><strong><em>One step, one step, just keep going, one step, one step, march in time<em>**  
><strong><em>If you feel like you're gonna trip, just grab a hand and say wo! Wo! Everyone sing<em>**

**_What are you doing now? Are you watching it, too?_**  
><strong><em>The rain stops and an arch forms across the sky, a rainbow connecting you and me<em>**

S : Oke! Itu tadi lagu dari Orange Range – Kizuna. Baca fb. Ada siapa, Mr. Kyu?

K : Status kita, 'jika kamu punya buku catatan death note, siapa nama pertama yang bakalan kamu tulis di situ?'

S : _Hashirama Senju : Namanya._

K : Hahahaha... emang namanya siapa? _Inuzuka Kiba : Nama teroris di seluruh dunia_

S : _Konohamaru : Seluruh orang jahat._

K : _Itachi : Mr. Kyu ?_

S : hahaha...

K : Sialan kau, Itachi!

S : _Pain : Mr. Kyu_ ?

K : kenapa pada pingin gue mati?

S : _Rock Lee : Gak ada. Gue kan baik hati._

S n K : Ciah...

K : _Tobi si Tobi : Tobi anak baik. Tobi anak baik._ Hahaha... yang betul Tobi anak autis!

S : _Tsunade Hokage : Hm... Mungkin orang yang mengancam desa. Termasuk kau, Mr. Kyu!_

K ; Woe! Kenapa semuanya ingin gue musnah ha?

S : Udah-udah, Mr. Kyu! Jangan dimakan micknya...

K : Emang siapa yang makan mick? Gue gak betah jadi penyiar lagi!

S : Udah... micknya jangan ditelen...

K : Baka! Baka!

S : Mr. Kyu baka!

K : Gue pingin ngerusak sesuatu!

S : Tapi ya jangan nelen mick!

K : Emang siapa yang nelen mick? Emang lu kira mick ini lollipop?

S : Habis, Mr. Kyu nafsu banget waktu ngelihat mick itu...

K : Taulah! Lanjut!

S : _Orochimaru_Orochi : Orang yang menghalangi jalanku._

K : _Hinata Hyuuga Naruto : Kangen... kamu kenapa sih?_

S : Ini pertanyaannya apa, jawabannya apa!

K : _Sasori Deidara : Deidara. Agar dia bisa kuawetkan dan kunikmati setiap hari._

S : Ciah...

K : _Deidara Sasori : Jahat, un! Kuledakkan kau!_

S : _Sasori Deidara : Sini wuekk.. kalau berani..._

K : Hadeh... _Matsuri : Gak ada. Aku juga gak mau punya deathnote._

S : _Kakashi : Nama pacar mantanya._

K : Siapa tuh?

S : _Temari no Shikamaru : Gak tau ah! Punya buku itu juga gak penting buat aku. Kalau bunuh orang pake buku itu kan artinya gak gentle tapi pengecut._

K : Ye... secara tidak langsung kamu bilang kalau Light itu pengecut.

S : Tapi pinter banget tuh si Light. Gue sampai kagum.

K : Kita puterin dulu aja Maudy Ayunda – Perahu Kertas. Banyak banget yang request lagu ini.

_**Perahu kertasku kan melaju**_

_**Membawa surat cinta bagimu**_

_**Kata-kata yang sedikit gila**_

_**Tapi ini adanya**_

_**Perahu kertas mengingatkanku**_

_**Betapa ajaib hidup ini**_

_**Mencari-cari tambatan hati**_

_**Kau sahabatku sendiri**_

_**Hidupkan lagi**_

_**Mimpi-mimpi**_

_**Cita-cita**_

_**Cinta-cinta**_

_**Yang lama kupendam sendiri**_

_**Berdua ku bisa percaya**_

_**Ku bahagia kau talah terlahir di dunia**_

_**Dan kau ada di antara milyaran manusia**_

_**Dan ku bisa dengan radarku menemukanmu**_

_**Tiada lagi yang mampu berdiri**_

_**Halangi rasaku cintaku padamu**_

_**Berdua ku bisa percaya**_

_**Ku bahagia kau talah terlahir di dunia**_

_**Dan kau ada di antara milyaran manusia**_

_**Dan ku bisa dengan radarku menemukanmu**_

**XxXxXxX**

_**Heart beat fast**_

_**Colors and promises**_

_**How to be brave**_

_**How can I love**_

_**When I'm afraid to fall**_

_**But watching you stand alone**_

_**All of my doubt**_

_**Suddenly goes away somehow**_

_**One step closer**_

_**I have died everyday waiting for you**_

_**Darling don't be afraid**_

_**I haved love you for a thousand years**_

_**I love you for a thousand more**_

_**Time stands still**_

_**Beauty in all she is**_

_**I will be brave**_

_**I will not anything take away**_

_**What standing in front of me**_

_**Every breath every hour has come to this**_

_**One step closer**_

_**I have died everyday waiting for you**_

_**Darling don't be afraid**_

_**I haved love you for a thousand years**_

_**I love you for a thousand more**_

_**And along I believe**_

_**I was find you**_

_**Time has brought heart to me**_

_**I haved love you for a thousand years**_

_**I love you for a thousand more**_

_**One step closer**_

_**One step closer**_

_**I have died everyday waiting for you**_

_**Darling don't be afraid**_

_**I haved love you for a thousand years**_

_**I love you for a thousand more**_

_**And along I believe**_

_**I was find you**_

_**Time has brought heart to me**_

_**I haved love you for a thousand years**_

_**I love you for a thousand more**_

K : Lagu dari Christina Perry – A Thousand Years. Lanjut baca-baca!

S : _Ada... __Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa__, request lagu Born To Make You Happy - Britney Spears  
>aku akan lakukan sesuatu agar dia senang, supaya aku bisa terus melihat senyumannya. :') soalnya cara dari CUBLAK memang ampuh... hehe... aku pakai cara kalian loh... malahan dia sekarang gak sedih lagi, yah, lumayan bisa senang-senang juga sama dia... waktu itu kita berdua pergi ke kolam renang... karena berbarengan untuk penilaian renang sekolah... hehehe... seneng rasanya bisa lihat dia tersenyum dan bermain bersamaku... pokoknya seru abis deh, rasanya waktu bersamanya memang terasa menyenangkan... :'D<em>

K : Yee... kita turut berbahagia karena CUBLAK bisa membantu masalahmu, Widya..! Emang ya masa remaja masa yang paling menyenangkan.. jadi jangan disia-siain!

S : . kita turut berbahagia... yeeee...

K : Lanjut...!

S : _Ada.. Edmun Lawlet, request lagunya Avril yang Innocence. Boleh kirim-kirim salam, kan? Oke, salamnya buat semua tokoh di anime NARUTO dan khusus untuk Ayame, maaf ramennya ngutang dulu... hehe.._

K : Woi! Ngutangan lu!

S : Salam balik dari aku, Edmun...

K : Nanti kalau ramennya bangkrut gimana?

S : Udah udah, Edmun, jangan dengerin nih orang di sebelahku.

K : Huh! Lanjut ah! Naruto kan sayang ramen Ichiraku...

S : Hahahaha... nggak perlu sedih, Mr. Kyu... hahaha...

K : _Ada... Rei-chan, numpang curhat ya. Teman laki laki saya selalu ngejek saja f*ck, d*amn, dan kata-kata kasar lainnya. Bikin saya darah tinggi deh. Setelah saya curhat sama teman cewek saya, katanya cowok itu mungkin suka sama saya. Apa ada kemungkinan kayak gitu? Ok, salam untuk semuanya. Request love and truthnya yui. Terima kasih!_

S : Wow! Berani banget tuh cowok bilang gitu sama kamu! Gak punya hati! Aku gak bisa nyimpulin dia suka sama kamu. Soalnya dia berlebihan banget kalau sampai ngomong f*ck. Apa mungkin ungkapan cintanya lain ya?

K : Jangan-jangan dia ingin kamu selalu mikirin dia. Tapi... cowok itu... bener-bener gak punya hati. Mending kamu cuekin dia dulu aja. Kalau dia luluh ama cuekan kamu, berarti, ada apa-apa tuh! Hihi!

K : _Ada Michiru Hamasaki, Aku mau curhat, aku kemarin diajak jadian tapi setelah itu putus dan tadi pagi aku diajak balikan lagi. aku belum bilang iya sih kepada 'dia', apa yang harus kulakuin kak? Requestnya SUNAO NA NIJI._

S : Hei, Michiru... jangan mau balik sama dia. Statusnya temenku mengatakan 'Balikan sama mantan sama halnya dengan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama.' Apalagi, baru kemaren jadian, putus, diajak jadian lagi?

K : Itu tandanya dia gak serius sama kamu...

S : Jangan mau! Jangan mau terpancing janji-janji lelaki.

K _: Ada.. Kazuhito Gaara, Aku gak mau curhat atau apa sih cuma mau request lagu ending naruto ke 5 SUNAO NA NIJI, atau HOTARU NO HIKARI_

S : Banyak banget yang request lagu ini. Oke! Nanti kita puter deh...

K : _Ada Ren QueenUchiha, mau request dong! Lagunya Seiko Matsuda Kiroro yang Best Friend.. Lagunya buat temen-temen Ren yang sangat Ren sayangi.. love u guys.. :* salamnya buat abang Ren yang paling ganteng, Sasuke-kun.. :* jadian sama Hinata dooong!_

S : Kyaaaaa...!

K : Woe, Miss S, sadar dong! Jangan histeris gitu!

S : Maaf, Mr. Kyu, aku terbawa suasana. Aku belum cukup profesional ternyata.

K : Lanjut ada _Guest request lagunya boyce avenue yang judulnya "hate that i love you"_

S : _Ada Simply Absurdity request lagu Mihimaru GT yang Kakegae no Nai Uta.. Lagunya manis banget.. Oiya, aku juga lagi bikin proyek sama temenku buat komik.. Do'ain ya.._

K : Moga-moga lancar...

S : Kalau udah jadi, jangan lupa studio dikasih satu.. hehehe...

K : Kita puterin dulu lagu Naruto 5th – Sunao Na Niji

_**Original / Romaji Lyrics**_

_**Kodomo no koro mita niji wo ima miageru to  
>Nanairo de wa naku yagate kiri ga kakari<br>Jikan wa sugi kawatte yuku  
>Kimi wo sagashitemo doko ni mo inai<strong>_

_**Me wo toji kokoro hiraite mata nagamete mitemo  
>Nani mo kawaranai no ka tashikamete mitai<strong>_

_**Sunao ni narereba  
>Kono kiri ga hareru to kokoro ni negai sou sakenderu<br>Nanika wo nakushite shimatta koto de  
>Sou te ni shita mono mo kitto arun darou<br>Dakedo mada bokura wa otona ni tomadoi  
>Ikite yuku sube sagashiteru<strong>_

_**Ame ga yamu to fuini kimi wa hodoukyou ni nobori  
>Sora wo yubisashite mujaki ni waratteta<br>Kieiru you na sukete niji wo  
>Nanimo ienai mama nagamate ita ne<strong>_

_**Hontou wa ano toki zutto  
>Kimi no yokogao wo miru koto ni muchuu ni natteta<br>Wasurenai tame ni**_

_**Sunao ni narezu ni  
>Tada kimi no namae wo kokoro no naka de sou sakenderu<br>Kimi wo ushinatte made te ni shitai mono nado  
>Nai hazu na no ni doushite darou<br>Mereta kami wo dzutai ochiru no wa  
>"Sayonara" to iu namida datte ne<strong>_

_**Ame agari wa ima mo  
>Hodoukyou kara semai sora miage<br>Kakehashi wo sagasu kedo  
>Kimi no moto e tadoritsukenainda<br>Monokuro no sekai ni iru**_

_**Kotoba ni dekizu ni  
>Tojikometa omoi wo ima sara kimi ni toikakete miru<br>Yowasa no sei ni shite nigedashita no wa  
>Sou kimi no hou ja nai boku no hou da yo<strong>_

_**Sunao ni narereba  
>Kono kiri ga hareru to kokoro ni negai sou sakenderu<br>Nanika tarinakute mo ima aru iro de  
>Sou boku no sekai wo nurikaete mitai<br>Itsuka mata kimi ni aeru nara  
>Sunao ni omoi tsutaeru kara<br>Sunao na niji wo egaite miru kara**_

_**English Translation**_

_**Looking up at the rainbow that I saw as a child now  
>There are no seven colors, and before I know it, the fog starts<br>Time passes and things continue to change  
>Even if I search for you, I won't find you<strong>_

_**I close my eyes and open my heart, so if I look up at it again  
>Will anything have changed? I need to know<strong>_

_**If I became accustomed to being honest  
>Maybe the fog would clear; I cry a prayer in my heart<br>If you lose something  
>That's right, surely you gain something as well, don't you?<br>Even if we're still confused by adults  
>We'll keep searching for a way to live<strong>_

_**When the rain stops you suddenly cross the bridge  
>And pointing up at the sky, you laughed innocently<br>As if it had vanished, the rainbow  
>Became transparent and as we looked at it we were unable to say anything<strong>_

_**The truth is, back then  
>I was completely entranced by your profile<br>So I can't forget it**_

_**I can't become an honest person  
>So I just cry your name inside my heart<br>Why am I not able to gain anything  
>Until I lose you?<br>My hair got wet as my tears  
>Fell from saying "goodbye"<strong>_

_**Even now, after the rain  
>I look up at the narrow sky<br>From the bridge and though I search for you  
>I can't make it to where you are<br>In a monochrome world**_

_**I can finally ask you  
>The words I couldn't say and the feelings I kept locked away for so long<br>Running away was the cause of my weakness  
>That right, it's not the way for you, it's my way<strong>_

_**If I became accustomed to being honest  
>Maybe the fog would clear; I cry a prayer in my heart<br>Even if I don't quite have enough of a certain color  
>I want to repaint my world<br>And if we can meet again someday  
>Because I'll express my feelings honestly<br>I'll draw an honest rainbow**_

**XxXxXxX**

**Yui love and truth**

**konna ni omotte iru jikan wa tomatte kurenai**

**Karappo no kokoro wa anata no kimochi wo mada mitsukerarenai**

**Onaji e wo nidoto egaku koto wa dekinai noni**

**Atashi no kanjou wa tada kurikaeshite bakari**

**Ai no uta wo kikasete yo sono yokogao mitsumeta**

**Anata no koto shiritai yo mou deatte shimatta no**

**Donna ni sabishikutemo mata aert ki ga shite iru kara**

**Ryuu nante iranai ikikasena koto wo shitte iru**

**Kono mama ja wasuremono ni natte shimau deshou?**

**Atashi no kanjou wa namida no oku kagayaita**

**Ai no uta wo kikasete yo sono yokogao sono sakini**

**Anata ga ima mitsumeteru hito ga iru to wakatte mo**

**Tsubasa wo kudasai to shinjite utau you ni atashi datte chikau yo**

**Kako mo zenbu ukeireru tte kimeta**

**Ai no uta wo kuchizusamu sono egao ni furetai**

**Anata ga ima mitsumeteru hito ga iru to wakatte mo**

**Ai no uta wa owaranai mou deatte shimatta no**

**owaranai...**

**Love and truth**

S : Balik lagi di...

S n K : CUBLAK...

S : Baru aja kita puterin lagu dari Yui – Love and Truth.

K : Baca twitter dulu!

S : Pantengi terus ()CUBLAK

K : Ada siapa aja, Miss S?

S : _()Kakuzu_cintauang : Selamat malam... saya mau curhat. Tadi saya ketemu cewek yang lagi jualan jamu. Saya deketin, dia malah menjauh. Saya sapa, dia malah ketakutan. Emang wajah saya kayak copet ya? Mohon sarannya... salamnya buat pedagang rujak di lampu merah makasih udah ngasih aku rujak meskipun itu sisanya kucing... saya benar-benar lapar. Saya tak tega membelanjakan uang saya. Salam juga buat pedagang kaki tujuh di trotoar, kalau pada tanya kenapa kakinya bisa tujuh, tadi saya bantuin dia biar dapat minum gratis._

S n K : Hahahahaha...

S : Dasar pelit...!

K : Saran buatmu, operasi plastik aja deh ikutan si Tobi. Kasihan kali pedagang jamunya bisa jantungan ngelihat wajah kamu!

S : Oh ya, kalau punya uang, ngapain minta-minta! Itu namanya bukan irit, tapi pelit!

K : Lanjut Miss S!

S : Yang baca Mr. Kyu aja deh kalo yang ini.

K : Hadehhh... _()Sasu_Saku : Salam CUBLAK! Hei, penyiar baru, suaramu imut sekali membuat jantungku terus berdetak kencang._

S : Aaa... so sweet...

K : _Tertawamu yang merdu itu membuatku tak ingin sekalipun membuatmu menangis._

S : So romantis!

K : _Akankah kau tahu, sekarang ini aku ingin sekali bertemu denganmu. Kutunggu kau!_

S : Tunggu aku ya... Sasu... kyaaaa...!

K : Woe, woe! Jangan peluk-peluk gue!

S : Siapa yang meluk elo?

K : Kita kan belum tau ini buat siapa. Kita berdua kan sama-sama penyiar baru.

S : Ye... udah jelas ini pasti buat gue...

K : Kalu buat gue?

S : Nggak mungkinlah... Udah ah! Aku jadi ngefly. Lanjut baca!

K : _()Hyu_Naru : Miss S, Mr. Kyu, tolong aku... aku ada masalah dengan si dia. Semakin hari setelah kejadian itu... Aku salah, dia salah. Aku minta maaf tapi dia diam. Gimana ini? Aku gak mau pisah dengan Naruto-kun... buat Naruto-kun, maafin aku... Aku minta maaf... Hiks hiks._

S : Kasihan kau... aku turut sedih... Naruto! Hinata kan udah minta maaf! Kenapa kau masih diam saja? Kau itu laki-laki apa bukan?

K : Enak saja dia bilang Naruto dibilang juga salah! Semua kesalahan terletak pada Hinata! Kau yang tidak tahu masalahnya nggak perlu komentar!

S : Hei, dia udah berani buat cewek menangis! Dia gentle apa kagak?

K : Udah kubilang kau tidak perlu komentar! Yang disakiti itu Naruto!

S : TAULAH! Lanjut baca! Sebel aku dengan Mr. Kyu!

K : Aku juga sebel denganmu!

S : Ada _()Gaara : Malam... kenapa kayaknya aku ingin yang siaran Mr. L sama Miss NU ya? Boleh kalau minggu depan mereka lagi?_

K : Ya! Aku muak kalau minggu depan siaran lagi dengan gadis satu ini!

S : Ih... aku juga muak! Dasar pemakan mick!

K : Apa katamu?

S : Pemakan mick!

K : Kalau sampe kau tidak bisa mengunci mulutmu itu, aku...

_**I'm sitting here alone up in my room**_

_**And thinking about the times that weve been through**_

_**(oh my love)**_

_**Im looking at a picture in my hand**_

_**Trying my best to understand**_

_**I really want to know what we did wrong**_

_**With a love that felt so strong**_

_**If only you were here tonight**_

_**I know we can make it right**_

_**I dont know how to live without your love**_

_**I was born to make you happy**_

_**Cause your the only thing within my heart**_

_**I was born to make you happy**_

_**Always and forever you and me**_

_**Thats the way our life should be i dont know how to live without your**_

_**love**_

_**I was born to make you happy**_

_**I know ive been a fool since youve been gone**_

_**I'd better give it up and carry on (oh my love)**_

_**Cause living in a dream of you and me**_

_**Is not the way my life should be**_

_**I dont want to cry a tear for you**_

_**So forgive me if i do**_

_**If only you were here tonight**_

_**I know that we can make it right**_

_**I dont know how to live without your love**_

_**I was born to make you happy**_

_**Cause your the only thing within my heart**_

_**I was born to make you happy**_

_**Always and forever you and me**_

_**Thats the way our life should be i dont know how to live without your**_

_**love**_

_**I was born to make you happy**_

_**I'd do anything, id give you my world**_

_**I'd wait forever, to be your girl**_

_**Just call out my name**_

_**And i will be there**_

_**Just to show you how much i care**_

_**I dont know how to live without your love**_

_**I was born to make you happy**_

_**Cause your the only thing within my heart**_

_**I was born to make you happy**_

_**Always and forever you and me**_

_**Thats the way our life should be i dont know how to live without your**_

_**love**_

_**I was born to make you happy**_

_**I dont know how to live without your love**_

_**I was born to make you happy**_

_**Cause your the only thing within my heart**_

_**I was born to make you happy**_

_**Always and forever you and me**_

_**Thats the way our life should be i dont know how to live without your**_

_**love**_

_**I was born to make you happy**_

**XxXxXxX**

_**jaanette itte kara mada**_

_**gofun mo tatte nai noni**_

_**sugu ni aitakute mou ichido oh baby**_

_**gyutto shite hoshikute boy miss you**_

_**moshi mo futari kaeru basho ga onaji dattara**_

_**tokei ni jama sarenakute mo ii oh no no**_

_**okaeri mo oyasumi mo soba de ietara**_

_**donna ni shiawase daro ?**_

_**just want to stay with you**_

_**demone keitai ni kimi no namae ga hikaru tabi ni**_

_**itsu datte hitori janaindayotte**_

_**oshiete kureru**_

_**aenai jikan nimo itoshi sugite**_

_**me wo tojireba itsu demo kimi ga iru yo**_

_**tada sore dake de tsuyoku nareru yo**_

_**futari issho nara kono saki mo**_

_**donna koto demo norikoe rareru yo**_

_**kawaranai ai de tsunaide iku yo**_

_**zutto kimi dake no watashi de iru kara**_

_**kimi ni todoketai kotoba**_

_**always love you**_

_**tomodachi no noroke banashi de**_

_**mata chotto setsunaku natte oh no no**_

_**ima kara mukae ni kite**_

_**nante ietara donna ni shiawase daro ?**_

_**just want you to stay with me**_

_**demone yappari wagamama wa ienai**_

_**komarasetaku nai**_

_**itsu datte gambatteru kimi no egao ga**_

_**daisuki dakara**_

_**aenai jikan nimo itoshi sugite**_

_**me wo tojireba itsu demo kimi ga iru yo**_

_**tada sore dake de tsuyoku nareru yo**_

_**futari issho nara kono saki mo**_

_**donna koto demo norikoe rareru yo**_

_**kawaranai ai de tsunaide iku yo**_

_**zutto kimi dake no watashi de iru kara**_

_**kimi ni todoketai kotoba**_

_**always love you**_

_**heiki dayotte**_

_**ittara uso ni naru kedo**_

_**daijoubutte omoeru nowa**_

_**kimi dakara**_

_**aenai jikan nimo itoshi sugite**_

_**me wo tojireba itsu demo kimi ga iru yo**_

_**tada sore dake de tsuyoku nareru yo**_

_**futari issho nara kono saki mo**_

_**donna koto demo norikoe rareru yo**_

_**kawaranai ai de tsunaide iku yo**_

_**zutto kimi dake no watashi de iru kara**_

_**kimi ni todoketai kotoba**_

_**always love you**_

_**dare yori mo kimi no koto**_

_**aishiteru yo...**_

S : Balik lagi di... CUBLAK...!

K : Tadi lagu dari Britney Spears – Born to Make You Happy dilanjutkan Dear – Kana Nishino.

S : Acara pentup kita... phonelive... 085640187564. Ada siapa...?

K : Passwordnya : CUBLAK blak blak blakan...!

S : CUBLAK...!

N : CUBLAK blak blak blakan...! Curhat dong..!

K : Memangnya ini acara Mamah Dedeh pake "Curhat dong..."

S : Ya iya dong...

: Hahahaha...

S : Siapa? Di mana?

N : Naruto di Konoha! Mau ngomong!

K : Capcus!

N : Hinata

S : Cie...

N : Miss S diem dulu! Hinata, entah kamu sekarang dengerin CUBLAK atau kagak, aku pingin nyampein ke seluruh penduduk desa kalau sebenarnya aku udah maafin kamu. Aku juga gak ngerti isi pikiran kamu. Aku masih tidak bisa membaca setiap tatapan mata kamu. Aku juga masih tidak mengerti arti kata-kata kamu waktu itu. Aku memang bodoh. Ejeklah aku sepuas hatimu kalau kamu masih belum puas soal itu! Tapi, kamu harusnya juga tahu posisiku, posisimu. Terima kasih. Aku tunggu kau di tempat biasa besok pukul 8. Kata-kata ini tadi karangan Sasuke Uchiha.

Tut tut tut tut

K : Ha? Apa tadi dia bilang?

S : Sasuke? Hahahaha... Dasar bodoh! Naruto emang bodoh! Pantesan aja kok dia jadi romantis gitu. Hahaha...

K : Hei Naruto! Kau tadi belum request bodoh!

S : Penelpon selanjutnya! CUBLAK...!

H : CUBLAK blak blak blakan...!

K : Siapa? Di mana?

H : Hinata di rumah. Ah, Naruto-kun, terima kasih banyak! Aku pasti aka datang!

S : Sebenarnya, ada masalah apa sih di antara kalian?

H : (menarik nafas) Ini sulit dijelaskan.

S : Ayolah cerita... barangkali kami bisa bantu...

.

.

.

K : Hei

H : Baiklah. Hah... Sebenarnya... aku berniat untuk selingkuh.

S : Apa? Hinata, kukira kau... Hei, Mr. Kyu, kenapa kau tidak syok?

K : Aku sudah tau ceritanya.

S : Lalu?

H : Tapi, itu cuma niat. Aku tidak benar-benar melakukannya. Niatku ini diketahui Naruto. Dia marah.

K : Ya iyalah!

H : Aku merasa bersalah. Tapi, sebenarnya, di balik niat itu aku ingin dia selalu ada buat aku. Tapi, dia salah mengartikan... dia mengira aku posesif, protektif.

K : Hei, dengar ya, kau juga yang berlebihan. Kau tidak mengerti posisi Naruto.

S : Sudahlah, Mr. Kyu!

K : Kau juga salah! Naruto itu setia! Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu?

S : Dalam setiap hubungan, pasti ada konflik yang terjadi. Jadikan konflik itu sebagai penguat hubungan agar kedua insan saling mengerti, setia, dan gak egois!

H : Makasih, Miss S.

Tutu tut tut tut

K : Yah... Dia gak request.

S : CUBLAK...

L : CUBLAK blak blak blakan...!

K : Semangat sekali kau!

S : Siapa? Di mana?

L : Lee di Konoha!

S : Mau request lagu apa, Lee?

L : JKT48 – Baby Baby Baby

S : 'I love you baby baby baby alihkanlah padaku, pandangan kepada seseorang itu'

K : Suara jelek dipelihara!

S : Sirik kau, Mr. Kyu! Coba kau yang nyanyi, pasti dunia ini bakal kiamat!

L : Hahaha... Hati-hati lho... Kalian bisa cinta lokasi.

S : Iuh!

K : Wuek!

S : Oh, cinta lokasi sama sebelahku ini? Hi... amit-amit!

K : Aku juga gak ngerti kenapa Sasuke bisa suka sama dia. Loe juga pernah suka kan, Lee?

L : Ah? Hehe..

Tut tut tut tut

K : Nih anak!

S : Oke! Kita puterin lagu penutup! JKT48 – Baby Baby Baby

K : Kita minta maaf kalau ada request yang belom dibaca, lagunya belom diputer

S : Habis yang request banyak banget!

K : Oke.. see you..

K n S : Sampai jumpa...

S : Makasih udah dengerin kami...

_**I Love you baby baby baby, alihkanlah padaku  
>Pandangan kepada seseorang itu<br>Sadarilah ketukan dari diriku  
>Ku ingin jawaban dari rasa sayang<br>**__*** Net**__**  
>I Love you baby baby baby, tersenyumlah padaku<br>Bibir yang membuatku menjadi terpikat  
>Biarkanlah ku miliki dirimu walau hanya di dalam mimpi<strong>_

_**Sebelum ku kecup aku terbangun, kelanjutannya masih tertahan  
>Selalu di saat-saat yang seru, hanya diriku ditinggalkan seorang diri<br>Padahal sebentar lagi cintaku kan tersampaikan  
>Pasti kan segera lepas, ku jadi ingin mengejarnya<strong>_

_**I Love you baby baby baby, kau idola diriku  
>Kehadiranmu bersinar dengan terangnya<br>Keajaiban bertemu denganmu, ku jadi tahu arti dari hidup**_

_**I Love you baby baby baby, ku ingin memelukmu  
>Dengan benar berikan cahaya musim panas<br>Kita bagaikan sepasang kekasih, suatu saat di dalam mimpi**_

_**I Love you baby baby baby, alihkanlah padaku  
>Pandangan kepada seseorang itu<br>Sadarilah ketukan dari diriku  
>Ku ingin jawaban dari rasa sayang<strong>_

_**I Love you baby baby baby, tersenyumlah padaku  
>Bibir yang membuatku menjadi terpikat<br>Biarkanlah ku miliki dirimu walau hanya di dalam mimpi**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Arigatou, minna san...

Maaf updatenya lama. Maaf kalau ada yang belum dibacain, lagunya belum diputer... banyak banget yang request.. sumimasen...

**Intan** : Sasori sama Deidara di chap 4, Intan... Kalau di chap 1 emang NaruLee...

**Permen Caca** : Iya, kamu salah. Aku bukan penyiar. Hehe... mungkin ada bakat-bakat terpendam gitu... haha!

**Kanginbrother** : chap penyiarnya udah cewek loh... sujunya udah kuputer...

**Nininisasasa0124** : salam kenal... curhatanmu udah kujawab diatas...

**Nana** : salam kenal, Nana... udah kujawab pertanyaanmu.. requestmu udah kuputer...

**Haruno Aoi** : Disetiap chap pasti ada NaruHina dong! Requestmu udah kuputer...

**UzuKyuu Huri-chan / ****Huri-chan no Hime** : ye... Huri bilang ELF terus bilang bukan ELF, yang bener yang mana nih? Sorry... Kyubi gak kubuat ngamuk. Nanti kalau dia ngamuk, wush! Semua pada rusak dan gak bisa siaran... hehe... curhatanmu udah kujawab di atas!

**Miki-kohai** : Salam kenal... panggilnya Tika aja... jangan Ara.. requestmu udah kuputer...

**PRINCE AKUMA KAZUHITO999** : Iya... kapan-kapan Zetsu deh kalo gak Itachi...

**Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa** : Kya... Aku seneng banget tenyata saranku ampuh... hahahaha... makasih... Aku senang kalau kamu ikut senang.

**Edmund Lawlet** : Salam kenal... Iya... chap ini penyiarnya cewek...

**Rei-chan** : Salam kenal... curhatanmu udah kujawab di atas. Aku gak tau tuh cowok suka sama kamu apa gak soalnya cowok yang berani bilang kayak gitu jahat banget nget nget nget! Kalau bercanda sih aku biasa tapi kalau wajahnya serius tu lho! Aku gak tau dia suka sama kamu pa kagak.

**Michiru Hamasaki **: Salam kenal... lagunya udah kuputer diatas...

**Kazuhito Gaara** : Salam kenal... Requestmu udah kuputer di atas...

**Scy Momo Cherry** : Salam kenal.. makasih udah difave...

**Ren QueenUchiha** : Salam kenal... maaf banget... requestmu belum bisa kuputer... sumimasen... yang request banyak banget... maaf ya...

**Guest** : Salam kenal... Maaf ya requestmu belum bisa kuputer... yang request banyak baget... maaf ya...

**Simply Absurdity** : cie... udah jadi anak kuliahan... anak universitas mana? Barangkali kita bisa satu universitas... Akhirnya kamu move on. Kata orang, move on itu gak gampang loh... ya ampun, kuliah di mana kamu kok banyak cowok cantiknya? Aku speechless. Soal proyek komik itu, kudoain semoga lancar dan berhasil. Amin... maaf banget lho... requestmu gak bisa kuputer... maaf...

**Arigatou for reading minna.. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Tikasomnia**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CUBLAK**

Pukul 20.00

N : Naruto

L : Lee

.

.

.

L : Selamat malam para Shinobi di seluruh dunia...!

N : Apa kabar...?

L : Gimana kabar kalian setelah lama gak denger suara kita?

N : Kita ngarepnya sih kalian baik-baik aja..

L : Cie.. Miss NU.. Yang udah baikan ama pacar..

N : Apaan sih lo, Mr. L?

L : Oh ya, kita mau ngucapin, yang udah ujian maupun yang belum ujian, moga-moga lulus dengan nilai yang bagus..

N : Amin... Dan juga diterima di SMP, SMA, maupun Universitas yang diinginkan..

L : Ya! Eh, pasti udah tahu kita siapa, kan?

N : Udah dong pastinya!

L : Mr. L dan Miss NU balik lagi menemani kalian dalam acara

L n N : CUBLAK...!

N : Curhat Akbar Blak-blakan Ala Kadarnya..!

L : Yei! Yang mau request lagu bisa di nomor 085640187564

N : Atau di fb : CUBLAK()xxxxxxxxx

L : Fbku : Rock Lee

N : Sekarang fbnya Mr. L udah gak alay lagi...!

L : Yoi..! Dan juga bisa di fb Miss NU

N : Aku kan nggak punya fb, Mr. L

L : Oh iya! Ternyata kita saling melengkapi. Miss NU gak punya fb, aku gak punya twitter

N : Wuek! Ogah!

L : Oh ya, kita pasang status di sana. Begini statusnya : _"Menurut pendapatmu, jika seandainya kita suka sama orang yang udah punya pacar, enaknya perasaan itu diungkapin atau dipendem aja?" _Gitu...

N : Duh, jangan-jangan...

L : Jangan-jangan apa, Miss NU?

N : Jangan-jangan Mr. L lagi ngalamin itu ya?

L : Ngaco! Aku cuma mau nyurvey..

N : Alibi..

L : Terserah dirimulah!

N : Hahaha... Bisa juga _request_ di twitter ()CUBLAK atau twitterku ()Naruto_Uzumaki

L : Ya! Dan saya tidak punya twitter! Satu lagi! Bisa lewat email CUBLAK()xxxxxxxxx dan alamat Amburadul fm : Jalan Konoha Raya no.7 lantai 2

N : Sst.. Kita dapat email dan surat! (berbisik)

L : Tunggu kita bacain ya! Isinya bagus banget! (berbisik)

N : Lagu pertama kita puterin yang udah direquest Anggunsektiaty buat cessie yang ada di seluruh dunia yang akan selalu merindukan kembalinya DB5K menjadi 5 orang.

L : Ini dia, DB5K – Mirotic

N : Check it out!

_**Romanji**_

_**[Jaejoong] Shijageun dalkomhage, pyeongbeomhage na ege kkeullyeo  
>Eonjena geuraetdeushi meonjeo mareul georeowa<br>[Changmin] modeun ganeungseong, yeoreodwo Oh~**_

**_[Junsu]sarangeun mwoda? mwoda! imi sushigeo Red Ocean_**  
><strong><em>Nan, breakin' my rules again aljanha jiruhangeol?<em>**  
><strong><em>[Yoochun]jogeum dachyeodo neon, kwaenchanha Oh~<em>**

**_[All] neon nareul wonhae neon naege ppajyeo neon naege michyeo_**  
><strong><em>He eo nal su eobseo ([Yunho] I got you~ under my skin)<em>**  
><strong><em>Neon nareul wonhae neon naege ppajyeo neon naege michyeo<em>**  
><strong><em>Neon naui no ye ([Jaejoong] I got you~ under my skin)<em>**

**_[Changmin] ne meorisogeul pagodeuneun nalkaroun nunbit_**  
><strong><em>Na anigoseon umjigijido anheun chrome heart<em>**  
><strong><em>[Junsu] nega seontaekhan giringeol Oh~<em>**

**_[Yuchun] hyeolgwaneul tago heureuneun su eok gae ui na ui Crystal_**  
><strong><em>Machimnae shijakdwaen byeonshin ui kkeuteun na<em>**  
><strong><em>[Yunho] igeotdo sarangeun anilkka? Oh~<em>**  
><strong><em>Neon nareul wonhae neon naege ppajyeo neon naege michyeo<em>**  
><strong><em>He eo nal su eobseo ([Yunho] I got you~ under my skin)<em>**  
><strong><em>Neon nareul wonhae neon naege ppajyeo neon naege michyeo<em>**  
><strong><em>Neon naui no ye ([Junsu] I got you~ under my skin)<em>**

**_[Yunho] han beon ui kiseuwa hamkke-nari seondeuthan-ganghan ikkeullim_**  
><strong><em>[Yoochun] du beon ui kiseu, tteugeopge teojyeobeoril geot gateun ne shimjangeul<em>**  
><strong><em>[Yunho] Yeah~ neoreul gajyeosseo<em>**

_**[Yunho/Yoochun] You know you got it!  
>[Changmin] Yeah~~~~<br>[Yunho]Come on! Come on! ([Junsu] I got you~ Under my skin)**_

**_[All/Yoochun] ne kkumsoge nan neol jibaehaneun mabeobsa nae jumune_**  
><strong><em>[AllYoochun]neon dashi geuryeojigo isseo I got you~ Under my skin_**

**_[All/Yoochun] My devil's ride, deoneun sumeul goshi eobjanha geureohdamyeon_**  
><strong><em>[AllYoochun] ijen jeulgyeo buneunge eotteolkka?_**

_**([Junsu] I got you~ Under my skin)**_

**_Neon nareul wonhae neon naege ppajyeo neon naege michyeo_**  
><strong><em>Hae eo nalsu eopseo ([Yoochun] I got you~ under my skin)<em>**

**_Neon nareul wonhae ([Jaejoong] Yeah! Yeah! )_**

_**Neon naege ppajyeo ([Jaejoong] Yeah! Yeah! )**_

_**Neon naege michyeo ([Jaejoong] Yeah! Yeah! )  
>Neon na ui no ye<strong>_

**_I got you~ under my skin_**

_**Indonesia Translate**_

_**Awalnya dengan manis, dengan wajar tertarik padaku**_

_**Lebih dulu kau bilang akan selamanya begitu**_

_**Segala kemungkinan terbuka oh~**_

_**Cinta itu apa? Apa! Sudah dimaksud Red Ocean**_

_**Aku , istirahat dalam peraturanku lagi kau tahu, yang membosankan?**_

_**Walau sedikit luka, kau tak mengapa oh ~**_

_**Kau inginkan aku, kau jatuh padaku, kau gila padaku**_

_**Tak bisa lari**_

_**I got you ~ under my skin**_

_**Kau inginkan aku, kau jatuh padaku, kau gila padaku**_

_**Kau budakku**_

_**I got you ~ under my skin**_

_**Tatapan tajam yang menembus ke dalam kepalamu**_

_**Bukan aku, bukan pula chrome heart yang tak bergerak**_

_**Itu jalan yang kau pilih oh~**_

_**Mengaliri pembuluh darah, jutaan crystalku**_

_**Akhirnya dimulai, berakhirnya perubahanku**_

_**Bukankah ini juga cinta? Oh~**_

_**Kau inginkan aku, kau jatuh padaku, kau gila padaku**_

_**Tak bisa lari**_

_**I got you ~ under my skin**_

_**Kau inginkan aku, kau jatuh padaku, kau gila padaku**_

_**Kau budakku**_

_**I got you ~ under my skin**_

_**Ciuman pertama, bersama hari yang cerah, petunjuk yang kuat**_

_**Ciuman kedua, jantungmu panas seperti mau meledak**_

_**Yeah~ kudapatkan kau**_

_**You know you got it!**_

_**Yeah~~~**_

_**Come on! Come on!**_

_**I got you ~ under my skin**_

_**Ku kendalikan kau dalam mimpimu**_

_**Dalam mantraku kau jadi rindu kembali**_

_**I got you ~ under my skin**_

_**My devil's ride, tiada tempat bernafas lagi**_

_**Kalau begitu sekarang bagaimana menikmatinya?**_

_**I got you ~ under my skin**_

_**Kau inginkan aku, kau jatuh padaku, kau gila padaku**_

_**Tak bisa lari**_

_**I got you ~ under my skin**_

_**Kau inginkan aku, kau jatuh padaku, kau gila padaku**_

_**Kau budakku**_

_**I got you ~ under my skin**_

N : Yuhu...! Balik lagi...! Udah tahu, kan CUBLAK malam ini jadi dua jam? Jadi dengerin terus suara kita yang indah ini..

L : Pastinya tetap di Amburadul fm..

N : Yap! Baca SMS...!

L : _Sasori di markas Akatsuki, titip salam buat partnerku yang paling kawaii! Nggak bosen-bosen aku ngelihatin wajahmu..._

N : Cie.. Ada orang homo di markas Akatsuki!

L : Hahaha... Lanjut baca...!

N : Ada _Sakura di pantai_!

L : Ngapain malam-malam di pantai?

N : _Titip_ _salam aja buat pacar aku, makasih ya udah ngajak aku ke sini... It's unforgotable memories._

L : Hayo... Malam-malam pacaran di pantai!

N : Daripada di kuburan!

L : Siapa tuh yang pernah pacaran di kuburan?

N : Siapa ya? Hahaha... Lanjut Mr. L!

L : Ada _Kakuzu yang lagi ngitung uang sambil nonton Spongebob. Kenapa ya kalo lihat Mr. Krab aku jadi inget sama seseorang? Tapi siapa?_

N : Ya itu kau sendiri, Kakek Kakuzu...!

L : Kalian berdua kan sama-sama mata duitan..

N : Hadeh...

L : Lanjut...!

N : Ada Teme! Maksudku Sasuke. Ada _Sasuke di pantai yang lagi menikmati cahaya rembulan dengan pacar tercinta.. Berharap cinta kita kan abadi selamanya.._

L : Ciah! Ciah! Ciah! Aku ingin punya pacar...!

N : Pacaran aja sana ama Gai-Sensei!

L : Emangnya aku Maho? Aku butuh cewek... Ya minimal seperti Sakura..

N : Sakura itu tidak mau denganku, apalagi denganmu yang wajahnya itu... di bawah rata-ratalah!

L : Ye... Gini-gini Hokage ke-5 sempat terpesona denganku..

N : (Syok, gak bisa ngomong)

L : Kita lanjut puterin lagu aja! Ada SS501 - Because I'm Stupid.

N : Ye.. Emang lo bodoh.

L : Stay terus Amburadul fm dan jangan pernah dengerin omongan partner saya yang autis ini!

N : Emang gue Tobi?!

L : Keautisan lo melebihi Tobi, sob!

_**Nae meoriga neomuna nappaseo**_

_**Neo hanapakke nan moreugo**_

_**Tareun sarameun pogoittneun neon**_

_**Ireon naema-eumdo moreugettji**__**  
><strong>__**Neoui harue naran eoptgettji**_

_**Tto chu'eokjoch'a eoptgettjiman**_

_**Neoman paraman pogoittneun nan**_

_**Chakku nunmuli heureugoisseo**__**  
><strong>__**Neoui dwaetmoseubeul poneungeotdo nan haengbokiya**_

_**Ajik naui ma-eumeul mollado**_

_**Kkeutnae seuch'ideusi kado**__**  
><strong>__**Niga neomu pogosip'eun nalen**_

_**Neomu kyeondigi himdeul naleneun**_

_**Neoreul saranghanda ipgae maemdola**_

_**Honja dasi tto CRYING FOR YOU**_

_**Honja dasi tto MISSING FOR YOU**_

_**Baby! I love you! I'm waiting for you!**__**  
><strong>__**Neoui harue nan eoptgettji**_

_**Tto kieokjoch'a eoptgettjiman**_

_**Neoman paraman pogoittneun nan**_

_**Honja ch'ueokeul mandeulgo isseo**__**  
><strong>__**Naegen sarangiran areumdaun sangch'eokat'a**_

_**Neoui yeppeun misoreul poado**_

_**Hamkke nan utjido mothae**__**  
><strong>__**Niga neomu saenggaknaneun nalen**_

_**Kaseum sirigo seulp'eun naleneun**_

_**Niga pogosip'ta ipgae maemdola**_

_**Honja dasi tto CRYING FOR YOU**_

_**Honja dasi tto MISSING FOR YOU**_

_**Baby! I love you! I'm waiting for you!**__**  
><strong>__**Bye, bye, never say goodbye**_

_**Ireohke chapji mothajiman**_

_**I need you amu maldo mothae I want you**_

_**Paraedo dasi paraedo**__**  
><strong>__**Niga neomu pogosip'eun nalen**_

_**Neomu kyeondigi himdeul naleneun**_

_**Neoreul saranghanda ipgae maemdola**_

_**Honja dasi tto CRYING FOR YOU**__**  
><strong>__**Niga neomu saenggaknaneun nalen**_

_**Kaseum sirigo seulp'eun naleneun**_

_**Niga pogosip'ta ipgae maemdola**_

_**Honja dasi tto CRYING FOR YOU**_

_**Honja dasi tto MISSING FOR YOU**_

_**Baby! I love you! I'm waiting for you!**_

L : Facebook...!

N : Book.. Book.. Book..

L : Facebook...!

N : Face.. Face.. Face..

L : Facebook...!

N : Udah ah! Berhenti jadi orang autis! _Stop_!

L : Oke! Baca facebook dengan status.. _"Menurut pendapatmu, jika seandainya kita suka sama orang yang udah punya pacar, enaknya perasaan itu diungkapin atau dipendem aja?"_

N : Ada _Hyuuga Hinata : Dipendem aja.. Soalnya ya kalau diungkapin kan nggak enak juga. Dia kan udah punya pacar. _

L : Ada _Orochimaru : Dipendem daripada dia mikir macam-macam tentang aku._

N : Emang ada ya yang mau mikirin kamu?

L : Hahaha... Lanjut...

N : _Nara Shikamaru : Diungkapin adalah jalan terbaik meskipun ngungkapinnya sulit banget! Dipendem tu sama aja nyiksa diri._

L : _Hidan : Dipendem... Kalo diungkapin tu kayaknya imej kita jadi jelek di hadapan orang itu._

N : _PaIn KeTua ImOeTtZz : GuE MaNiEzZtTh..._

L : Nih orang nggak nyambung banget! Alay...

N : _Pain Ketua Akatsuki : Sial! Fb gue dibajak!_

L : Oh... Jadi itu bajakan? Pantes aja, Pain yang terkenal sangar bisa alay kayak gitu!

N : _Sabaku no Gaara : Nggak tau. Kalo menurut Mr. L sama Miss NU jawabannya apa?_

L : Kalau kita? Kalau aku jawabannya... Perasaan itu bakal kupendam biar gak ada pihak yang terluka.

N : Kalau aku sih... Nggak tau. Belum pernah ngalamin, tapi kalau situasinya terpaksa, bakal aku ungkapin sebesar apapun resikonya. Argh... Mr. L buat status sulit banget dijawab!

L : Aku kan mau nyurvey...

N : Bilang aja... Hmph hmph hmph!

L : Kalau siaran ama Miss NU pasti ada aib yang mau kebuka..

N : Jangan sumpeli mulut gue! Emang gue mau buka aib lo apa?

L : Mulut Miss NU kan bocor!

N : Gue bisa jaga rahasia!

L : Okeh, okeh.. Kita puterin dulu lagu dari Lee Sun Hye - Fox Rain

N : Stay terus di Amburadul fm...

_**Sarangeul ajik nan mollaseo**_

_**Deoneun gakkai motgayo**_

_**Geunde wae jakkuman motnan nae simjangeun**_

_**Dugeungeorinayo**__**  
><strong>__**Nan dangsini jakkuman barphyeoseo**_

_**Geunyang gal sudo eomneyo**_

_**Irueojil su do eomneun I sarange**_

_**Nae mami neomu apayo**__**  
><strong>__**Haruga gago bami omyeon**_

_**Nan ontong dangsin saenggakppunijyo**_

_**Hansimseureopgo babo gateun nal**_

_**Eotteoke haeya joheulkkayo**__**  
><strong>__**Maeumi sarangeul ttareuni**_

_**Naega mwol hal su innayo**_

_**Irueojil sudo eomneun I sarange**_

_**Nae mami neomu apayo**__**  
><strong>__**Dubirubiruraffa**_

_**Dubirubiruraffa**_

_**Dubirubiru dubirubiru**_

_**Dubirubiruraffa**__**  
><strong>__**Dubirubiruraffa**_

_**Dubirubiruraffa**_

_**Dubirubiru dubirubiru...**__**  
><strong>__**Haruga gago bami omyeon**_

_**Nan ontong dangsin saenggakppunijyo**_

_**Hansimseureopgo babo gateun nal**_

_**Eotteoke haeya hanayo**__**  
><strong>__**Nae apeumi mudyeojyeo beoril nari**_

_**Eonjejjeum naege ogin halkkayo**_

_**Hansimseureopgo babo gateun nal**_

_**Eotteokhae haran maringayo**__**  
><strong>__**Dalbichi neomuna johaseo**_

_**Geunyang gal suga eomneyo**_

_**Dangsin gyeote jamsi nuwo isseulgeyo**_

_**Jamsiman aju jamsiman**__**  
><strong>__**[X8]Dubirubiruraffa**_

_**Dubirubiruraffa**_

_**Dubirubiru dubirubiru**_

_**Dubirubiruraffa**_

L : Kembali lagi bersama saya Mr. L dan partner saya

N : Miss NU...!

N n L : Ye...!

N : Ya Tuhan, kapan ke-alay-an ini berakhir? Kapan aku tidak siaran bareng dia?

L : (diam)

N : Hehehehe... bercanda...!

L : (diam)

N : Jangan marah Mr. L...!

L : Lanjut baca! (marah)

N : Jangan marah...!

L : _Stop_! Jangan pegang-pegang tangan aku!

N : Siapa juga yang megang tangan lo? Ih, najis!

L : Hahahaha...

N : Lanjut baca aja deh!

L : Ada _Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa__ : makasih banget curhatanku dibalas..._

N n L : Sama-sama...!

N : _Boleh aku curhat lagi?_

N n L : Boleh...!

L : _Setelah kejadian yang aku berenang bareng dia, semenjak itu aku tambah deket sama dia sampai akhir tahun kemarin dan ternyata lama kelamaan aku menyadari aku suka sama dia... tapi kata sahabatku dari SMP sampai sekarang, dan sahabatku itu tau diriku luar-dalam bahkan aku sendiri terkadang tidak menyadari kalau aku punya sifat-sifat yang tidak kuketahui, hanya dia seorang yang tau. Katanya aku jangan sampai suka sama dia... aku bingung nih, mesti menuruti kata siapa? Kata hatiku apa kata sahabat baikku? Request lagu yang sesuai dengan suasana hatiku ya..._

N : Kata-kata terbaik adalah kata-kata dari hati kita. Itu kata Naruto Teguh.

L : Mario Teguh...! Sok jadi motivator!

N : Banyak yang bilang kalau gue tu motivator! Wuek!

L : Jadi, Widya-chan, mm... bukannya gimana ya, menurut film-film yang saya tonton dan pengalaman, sahabat yang ngelarang kita buat jangan menyukai cowok yang kita suka apalagi alasannya tu pada diri kita sendiri bukan kesalahan si cowok errr... kemungkinan besar.. mm... sahabatmu suka sama cowok itu.

N : Ha...?

L : Ya... tapi kamu jangan berburuk sangka sama sahabatmu... itu menurut film yang saya tonton..

N : Biar aku lurusin! Kebanyakan sahabat tu bilang, 'jangan suka ama tu cowok! Dia playboy!' maksud sahabat itu pasti baik. Tapi tadi kamu bilang jangan sampai suka dia karena sifat-sifatmu, kan? Lah, itu perlu dipertanyakan! Sifatmu yang mana? Kenapa aku gak boleh suka kalau aku punya sifat itu? Bukankah cinta itu menerima apa adanya? Lah. Coba omongin baik-baik sama sahabatmu! Kalau Mr. L itu korban sinetron!

L : Bukan sinetron! Itu film!

N : Terserahlah! Lanjut...!

L : _Haruno Aoi : CUBLAK memang selalu sukses menghibur. Salamnya buat Naruto dan Hinata aja. Semoga rukun selalu, hahay. Request lagunya Achikochi - Ku Kan Pergi..._

N : Ahihihihi!

L : Amin... selalu rukun.. gak berantem lagi..

N : Hihihihihi!

L : Autisnya kumat!

N n L : Hahaha...!

N : Ada _nininisasasa0124 : Aku sekarang kan pindah rumah, keluar kota... sekarang ketemu sama temen lama, waktu aku bilang mau balik lagi, dia bilang seneng banget. Dan ngajakin chat terus di fb, tapi setelah aku pindah dan secara gak sengaja satu sekolah sama dia, dia kok ngejauhin aku? Apa karena pacarnya ada di situ juga? Tapi kan menurutku kita kan cuma temen biasa... _At last_...  
><em>Thanks senpai_, eh _request_ Adele-Don't you remember/Don't forget buat temen-temenku yang sekarang dah bepencar-pencar gak tau bisa ketemu lagi _or_ gak... _Thanks.

L : Aku juga ingin pindah rumah, pindah desa

N : Biar?

L : Nggak ketemu Miss NU lagi...!

N : Cuma omong doang! Sehari gak ketemu pasti udah ngerinduin aku!

L : Wuek!

N : Hm... masalah itu ya? Akan Naruto Teguh jawab secepat mungkin. Lee Teguh, bagaimana menurut Anda?

L : Lee Teguh? Hahaha... Maaf, Naruto Teguh, saya Mario Lee.

N : Oh, saya kira Lee Teguh dengan panggilan LeeTeg personilnya Suju.

L : Itu Leeteuk...! Yah, namanya emang nyerempet dikit ama aku, jadi kegantengannya tu nular ke aku..

N : Wuek!

L : Kalau gini terus kapan kita jawab curhatannya?

N : Siapa duluan yang mulai?

L : Nih anak gue santet sekalian.

N : Silakan...

L : Kembali ke curhatan! Maaf ya, Nisa...

N : Aku duluan yang jawab! Asal kamu tahu, di facebook ama di dunia _real_, dunia nyata, itu beda. Di facebook aja deket belum tentu di dunia nyata bisa deket. Sering SMSan, tapi di sekolahan juga biasa aja tuh! Jejaring sosial tu gak menentukan kedekatan seseorang, Nisa-san... soal pacarnya dia.. biar Mr. L yang jawab! Silakan, LeeTeg

L : Hahaha... Terima kasih, Naruto Teguh. Kalau disingkat jadi NarTeg.

N : Kenapa gak warteg sekalian?

L : Hahaha... Oke! LeeTeg jawab! Ya, mungkin dia ngejauhin kamu alasannya juga pacarnya. Cowok yang udah punya pacar apalagi pacarnya tu satu sekolahan, pasti agak jaga jarak ama cewek lain. Beda kalau pacarnya beda sekolahan... Mau temen biasa, mau temen deket, tapi kalau satu sekolah ama pacarnya, pasti.. dia agak jaga jarak. Oke, Nisa-chan?

N : Terus... ada... _nana : kok aku akhir-akhir ini ngerasa bakal berpisah sama keluargaku ya? Hehe emang sih ortu beda rumah, tapi tiap ortu main atau aku main, waktu mau pulang rasanya beraaatttttt banget, dan aku selalu nangis. Padahal itu kan bikin ortu kepikiran kan? Aku bingung... hati selalu aja gak enak, fellingku selalu ngerasa gitu... sempet mikir aku mati-aku tau lebay, tapi saat ya, bayangin senpai punya suatu penyakit yang parah _and_ waktu kumat rasanya gak kuat, pasti ada pikiran kayak gitu lha ditambah banyak masalah... haduh, aku harus gimana nih senpai? Makasih jawabnnya... Kasih tips buat jaga kesehtan dong?_

L : Jujur ya, aku agak gak ngerti curhatannya.

N : Lhaiz! Kamu akan menderita kepikunan muda atau alzheimer.

L : Apa hubungannya...? Sok tau tentang alzheimer!

N : Hm. Biar saya perjelas LeeTeg. Di sini nana curhat kalau dia tu mikir dia bakal mati dan meninggalkan keluarganya.

L : Terus hubungannya ama sakit parah?

N : Itu perumpaan. Kita kan suruh bayangin..

L : Dia nggak sakit?

N : Nggak.

L : Syukurlah...

N : Kapan kita jawab curhatannya?

L : Segera.

N : Silakan.

L : Aku ngerasa kita kayak orang autis.

N : Jawab curhatannya, Mr. L...!

L : Oke, oke! Hah, bukan cuma kamu, orang lain juga pernah ngalamin itu. Itu tanda kalau Tuhan ingin meningkatkan rasa sayangmu pada orangtua. Rasa membutuhkan orangtua kalau kita itu gak bisa hidup tanpa orangtua.. Oke? Tips jaga kesehatan! Miss NU!

N : Tidur jangan larut malam! Selain gak bagus buat kesehatan, buat cewek ya, nanti wajahnya banyak lekuk-lekuknya.

L : Miss NU emang tahu segalanya soal cewek.

N : Banyak makan buah dan sayur, 90% penyebab kanker adalah makanan. Makan teratur. Jangan telat, bakal ningkatin asam lambung dan bikin maag.

L : Wow! Biologinya Miss NU jalan juga!

N : Jangan banyak mikir. Hidup santai... Jangan lupa mandi ya... Rajin beribadah dan selalu dekat pada Tuhan. _Enough?_

L : Kalau kamu bisa review chap ini berarti kamu masih hidup dan itu cuma feeling belaka. Mikir mati sih boleh agar kita selalu taat kepada Tuhan..

N : Jahat sekali, Mr. L... Masak tandanya masih hidup review chap ini?

L : Haha.. Biarin. Ada.. _Kanginbrother : Request lagunya Sule ft. Eru. Kenapa jatuh cinta sangat sulit bagi saya?_

N : Jatuh cinta itu ada waktunya.. bukan masalah sulit atau tidaknya.. jika memang waktunya udah tepat buat kamu untuk jatuh cinta, kamu pasti akan jatuh cinta dengan sendirinya. Ada yang ingin kau tambahkan, Mr. L?

L : Hm.. saranku saat kamu jatuh cinta, jangan takut untuk tersakiti. Namanya juga jatuh, mau nggak mau kita pasti sakit dan di dalam sakit itu pasti ada rasa bahagia. Jika kamu takut tersakiti, jangan harap kamu bisa jatuh cinta dan merasakan bahagianya.

N : Lanjut..!

L : Ada.. _Simply Absurdity__ : move on emang susah kalo gak punya korban selanjutnya, hahahahahaha Request lagunya Ben Taylor yang My Wicked Way._

N : Ckckckck... Dasar kau ni! Kenapa move on harus nyari korban?

L : Biarlah, Miss NU.. Setiap orang punya cara yang berbeda untuk move on.. oke! Kita puterin lagu dari Achikochi – Ku Kan Pergi

N : Stay terus di Amburadul fm sampai jam 10 malam nanti..

_**Letih perih tergoyang sudah cintaku untuk bersamamu**_

_**Sayang tinggalkan saja aku jangan kau tengok lagi biar ku pergi**_

_**Aku tau cinta dewasa itu tak selalu milik kita**_

_**Jalan kita memang berbeda jangan kau paksa lagi biar ku pergi**_

_**Dulu engkau sosok pangeranku yang merajut cinta dalam keajaiban**_

_**Kini kan kuselesaikan dongeng ini**_

_**Gomenasai ku kan pergi**_

_**Letih perih tergoyang sudah cintaku untuk bersamamu**_

_**Sayang tinggalkan saja aku jangan kau tengok lagi biar ku pergi**_

_**Dulu engkau sosok pangeranku yang merajut cinta dalam keajaiban**_

_**Kini kan kuselesaikan dongeng ini**_

_**Gomenasai ku kan pergi**_

_**Tak perlu kau sesali yang telah terjadi**_

_**Hadapi hidup ini**_

_**Hari-hariku terus berganti**_

_**Kisah kita kan jadi memori**_

_**Aku tau cinta dewasa itu tak selalu milik kita**_

_**Jalan kita memang berbeda jangan kau paksa lagi biar ku pergi**_

_**Dulu engkau sosok pangeranku yang merajut cinta dalam keajaiban**_

_**Kini kan kuselesaikan dongeng ini**_

_**Gomenasai ku kan pergi**_

**XxXxXxX**

_**When will I see you again?**_

_**You left with no goodbye, not a single word was said,**_

_**No final kiss to seal any seams,**_

_**I had no idea of the state we were in,**__**  
><strong>__**I know I have a fickle heart and bitterness,**_

_**And a wandering eye, and a heaviness in my head,**__**  
><strong>__**But don't you remember?**_

_**Don't you remember?**_

_**The reason you loved me before,**_

_**Baby, please remember me once more,**__**  
><strong>__**When was the last time you thought of me?**_

_**Or have you completely erased me from your memory?**_

_**I often think about where I went wrong,**_

_**The more I do, the less I know,**__**  
><strong>__**But I know I have a fickle heart and bitterness,**_

_**And a wandering eye, and a heaviness in my head,**__**  
><strong>__**But don't you remember?**_

_**Don't you remember?**_

_**The reason you loved me before,**_

_**Baby, please remember me once more,**__**  
><strong>__**Gave you the space so you could breathe,**_

_**I kept my distance so you would be free,**_

_**And hope that you find the missing piece,**_

_**To bring you back to me,**__**  
><strong>__**Why don't you remember?**_

_**Don't you remember?**_

_**The reason you loved me before,**_

_**Baby, please remember me once more,**__**  
><strong>__**When will I see you again?**_

L : Yuhu...! baru aja lagu dari Adele – Don't you remember!

N : Seperti janji kita tadi, kita bakalan bacain email dan surat. Wow!

L : Email dulu ya...

N : Ehem ehem!

L : Kau mau baca Miss NU?

N : Tidak, kau saja yang baca..

L : _Apa kabar, cinta? Gimana kabarmu sekarang? Baik-baik sajakah? Udah punya pacar ya sekarang? Sudah bahagia? Terima kasih ya udah buat hatiku tercabik-cabik. Aku tahu di sana kau baik-baik saja karena aku bisa mendengar suara cemprengmu yang benar-benar menunjukkan kalau kau begitu bahagia. Aku bisa melihat _tweet_mu yang dengan mesra membalas _tweet_ pacarmu. Dan sekali lagi, terima kasih sudah membuat hatiku tersakiti. Aku minta maaf harus mengatakan hal ini. Aku tak ingin memendam rasa ini lebih lama lagi. Tahukah engkau betapa sakitnya memendam rasa sendirian? Dan kali ini akan kuungkapkan. Anggap aku tak punya malu karena sudah berani menembakmu yang sudah menjadi milik orang lain. Anggap aku tak punya nyali karena aku tidak bisa mengungkapkannya secara langsung. Anggap aku lebay karena telah mengirim email ini ke radio. Aku terima semua anggapanmu itu, cinta. Langsung saja. Aku hanya ingin bilang bahwa aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintai kebaikanmu. Aku mencintai surai kuningmu. Aku mencintai kulit tanmu. Aku mencintai mata langitmu. Aku mencintai suara cemprengmu. Aku mencintai segalanya tentangmu. Namun, saat aku mulai mencintaimu, aku mulai tersakiti. Saat aku mulai menjadi _stalker_mu, saat itu pula hatiku tercabik. Saat aku ingin merebutmu dari dirinya, saat itu pula hatiku menegaskan untuk mengalah. Saat itu aku harus membuang rasa ini. Dan jalan terbaik untuk membuangnya adalah dengan cara mengungkapkannya padamu. Tahukah engkau, aku sangat ingin melupakan rasa ini, Naruto Uzumaki._

N n L : (diam)

L : Yah, pengirim emilnya ini adalah...

N : Shion.

L : Hei, Naruto Uzumaki? Apa kau ingin membalas curhatannya?

N : (diam)

L : (diam)

N : Terima kasih telah mencintaiku. Aku minta maaf tak bisa membalas cintamu. Sebenarnya, letak cinta itu bukan pada kebaikan, surai kuning, suara cempreng, tapi dari apa adanya diriku. _Just the way I am._ Aku tahu sulit banget ngungkapin perasaan itu apalagi untuk orang yang sudah punya pacar. Namun, aku tak menganggapmu tak punya malu, tak punya nyali, lebay, setiap orang punya caranya tersendirri untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya. Terima kasih.

L : (plok plok plok) Naruto Teguh...!

N : Aku serius kau malah bercanda!

L : Yeis! Lanjut baca yang... surat... gantian kau, Miss NU!

N : Ck. Ini surat nggak mutu! Dari Tobi...! _Kadang, aku ingin jadi putri duyung, dengan leluasa mengiringi lautan. Kadang, aku tak ingin jadi sepertinya, yang tidak akan pernah mendapatkan cinta sejati. Kadang, aku terpikir, aku cantik juga menjadi putri duyung. Kadang, aku tak sengaja, memikirkan Konan menjadi putri duyung._ Hahahahaha...

L : Dan kadang-kadang lainnya..

N : _Kadang, aku ingin melihat, putri duyung cantik datang menghampiriku._ Sebenernya aku males baca ini.

L : Lanjut...!

N : _Kadang, aku mencari, mencari Putri yang Tertukar di RCTI. Kadang, aku menangis, meratapi film Tukang Bubur Naik Haji. Kadang, orang-orang membohongiku, mereka membullyku hanya karena wajahku mirip Siwon. Kadang, sutradara menawariku main film Ayat-Ayat Setan. Kadang, aku harus bersabar seperti putri duyung._

L : Udah. Selesai. Jadi ini adalah puisi dari Tobi yang judulnya "Kadang"

N : Ngapain Tobi meratapi Tukang Bubur Naik Haji? Harusnya tu lo meratapi diri lo sendiri! Taulah! Lanjut lagu aja... Sule ft Eru – Sarangheyo...!

L : Tetap di...

N n L : CUBLAK Amburadul fm!

_**Yeee...hoo baby...  
>Bila matahari saat ini tak terang<br>Itu mendung, itu mendung  
>Bila bunga di taman tidak kehujanan<br>Itu layu itu layu**_

**_I can't believe this is happen to me baby..._**  
><strong><em>Aku tidak percaya<em>**  
><strong><em>I can't believe<em>**  
><strong><em>All distance to me baby<em>**  
><strong><em>I can't believe, teu percanteun..<em>**

**_Saranghaeyo...aku cinta padamu_**  
><strong><em>Saranghaeyo...aku sayang padamu<em>**  
><strong><em>Saranghaeyo...abdi bogoh ka salira<em>**  
><strong><em>Saranghaeyo...kulo tresno sliramu<em>**  
><strong><em>oh my darling kamsahida<em>**  
><strong><em>yeee...<em>**

**_Duh gusti nyanggahkeun sadaya daya_**  
><strong><em>Kalau cinta kita akan berakhir<em>**  
><strong><em>Teu na naon, biarkanlah<em>**

**_Saranghaeyo...aku cinta padamu_**  
><strong><em>Saranghaeyo...aku sayang padamu<em>**  
><strong><em>Saranghaeyo...abdi bogoh ka salira<em>**  
><strong><em>Saranghaeyo...kulo tresno sliramu<em>**  
><strong><em>oh my darling kamsahida<em>**  
><strong><em>yeee...<em>**

**_Saranghaeyo...aku cinta padamu_**  
><strong><em>Saranghaeyo...aku sayang padamu<em>**  
><strong><em>Saranghaeyo...abdi bogoh ka salira<em>**  
><strong><em>Saranghaeyo...kulo tresno sliramu<em>**  
><strong><em>Oh...my darling kamsahida<em>**  
><strong><em>Oh my darling kamsahida<em>**  
><strong><em>Oh my darling kamsahida<em>**

**XxXxXxX**

_**I just want to take you out and get you drunk  
>So I can have my wicked way with you<br>I'm just being honest 'cause I know the other guys  
>Are thinking just the same way too<br>And I'm not gunna lie and say  
>That I will take you out to dance, there's just no chance<br>'Cause I don't even like the same music you do  
>I just want to have my wicked way with you<strong>_

_**Girl, don't you fight it**_  
><em><strong>Don't knock it till you tried it<strong>_  
><em><strong>Just show me some skin, I might bite it<strong>_  
><strong><em>I want to have my wicked way with you<em>**

_**Girl, don't you fight it  
>Don't knock it till you tried it<br>Just show me some skin, I might bite it  
>I want to have my wicked way with you<strong>_

**_I'm not gonna come over and meet your mom and dad_**  
><strong><em>They know that I was bad<em>**  
><strong><em>I don't want to meet your friends<em>**  
><strong><em>Oh, just pretend I like you<em>**  
><strong><em>I don't want to talk about what happened<em>**  
><strong><em>On your favorite TV show<em>**  
><strong><em>I just want to get you close enough<em>**  
><strong><em>So I can take off all your clothes<em>**  
><strong><em>I don't want to make you cry or break your heart<em>**  
><strong><em>Girl, we don't have the time<em>**  
><strong><em>I'm just thinking of three hours or more<em>**  
><strong><em>So I can have my wicked way with you<em>**

**_Now, don't you fight it_**  
><strong><em>'Cause I know you're gonna like it<em>**  
><strong><em>Show me some skin, I might bite it<em>**  
><strong><em>I want to have my wicked way with you<em>**

L : Baru aja lagu dari Ben Taylor – My Wicked Way!

N : Baca twitter...!

L : Tweet.. tweet.. tweet..

N : Ada _()Y_I : Salam twitter! Salam buat pacar aku! Makasih buat kenangan malam ini..._

L : Cie... habis apa tadi?

N : _()Chibi_HachibiB : You're beautiful. Beautiful, beautiful! Udah lama banget CUBLAK nggak muterin lagunya Cherry Belle... Sekali-kali JKT48 dong...!_

L : Ya... Cherry Belle? JKT48? Habis ini...!

N : _()Pain_PeinKo : Salam CUBLAK! BLAK! Apa kabar? Ada nggak ya yang rindu aku? Semoga aja ada. Ehm... aku ingin jadi penyiar, boleh?_

N n L : Jangan...! Nggak ada yang dengerin...!

N : Udahlah, Pain! Urusin aja piercing-piercingmu...

L : _()Shika_maru : Woi! CUBLAK ya kalau perlu disiarin sampe pagi... biar nemenin anak-anak yang pingin begadang..._

N : Ye.. kalian enak dengerin, lah kita...

L : Bibir kita langsung pecah-pecah!

N : Nggak Cuma pecah-pecah, Mr. L! Kita nggak punya bibir!

L : Suruh aja sana Temari melayanimu sampai pagi!

N : Ati-ati lho, Mr. L! Minggu depan nggak bisa siaran.

L : Kenapa?

N : Ditabok kipasnya Temari!

L : Siapa takut!

N n L : Hahaha...

L : _()H_H : Hai, Naruto... benar-benar salut ama jawaban buat Shion tadi. Kamu kelihatan bijak._

N : Makasih...

L : Sebenernya ya, ()H_H, Naruto tu mikirin jawabannya sepanjang siaran tadi.. biar terlihat keren gitu!

N : SEBENARNYA YA HMPH HMPH HMPH

L : Lagu berikutnya datang dari JKT48 – Baby Baby Baby! Selamat bermalam Minggu...!

_**I Love you baby baby baby, alihkanlah padaku  
>Pandangan kepada seseorang itu<br>Sadarilah ketukan dari diriku  
>Ku ingin jawaban dari rasa sayang<br>**__*** Net**__**  
>I Love you baby baby baby, tersenyumlah padaku<br>Bibir yang membuatku menjadi terpikat  
>Biarkanlah ku miliki dirimu walau hanya di dalam mimpi<strong>_

_**Sebelum ku kecup aku terbangun, kelanjutannya masih tertahan  
>Selalu di saat-saat yang seru, hanya diriku ditinggalkan seorang diri<br>Padahal sebentar lagi cintaku kan tersampaikan  
>Pasti kan segera lepas, ku jadi ingin mengejarnya<strong>_

_**I Love you baby baby baby, kau idola diriku  
>Kehadiranmu bersinar dengan terangnya<br>Keajaiban bertemu denganmu, ku jadi tahu arti dari hidup**_

_**I Love you baby baby baby, ku ingin memelukmu  
>Dengan benar berikan cahaya musim panas<br>Kita bagaikan sepasang kekasih, suatu saat di dalam mimpi**_

_**I Love you baby baby baby, alihkanlah padaku  
>Pandangan kepada seseorang itu<br>Sadarilah ketukan dari diriku  
>Ku ingin jawaban dari rasa sayang<strong>_

_**I Love you baby baby baby, tersenyumlah padaku  
>Bibir yang membuatku menjadi terpikat<br>Biarkanlah ku miliki dirimu walau hanya di dalam mimpi**_

L : Kembali lagi semua...! Ada yang baru loh!

N : (diam)

L : Miss NU kok diam aja?

N : Zzzttt... Mulut gue sumpelin terus!

L : Maaf...

N : Ogah!

L : Terserah! Ada yang baru nih di CUBLAK! Untuk merayakan chap depan yaitu chap ke-7... Produser ngadain Penyiar Award for Seventh...!

N : Jadi...

L : Udah nggak ngambek lagi?

N : Aku dibayar bukan untuk ngambek. Jadi... Produser buat acara itu untuk nge_vote_ atau nge_polling _siapa penyiar terbaik dari chap 1 – 6 dan penyiar terbaik tersebut akan siaran di chap ke-7. Mau tau caranya gimana? Bacain Mr. L!

L : Syaratnya, kalian harus punya akun ffn.

N : Buka bio "Tikasomnia", klik tulisan _Vote now! _yang berada di atas bio. Pilih penyiar favorit kamu. Maksimal 2 ya... nggak boleh lebih! 2 penyiar favorite akan siaran di chap 7!

L : Polling diadakan selama 2 minggu setelah chap 6 ini dipublish ya... dukung penyiar favorit kamu! Jangan lupa dukung aku...!

N : Jangan dukung aku...! Biar aku bisa bermalam Minggu...!

L : Aku tahu, dalam hati kau pasti ingin didukung.

N : Sok tahu isi hatiku.

L : Wuek! Oh ya, nominasinya ada :

**Miss NU**

**Mr. L**

**Mr. Dei**

**Mr. Top**

**Mr. S**

**Miss S**

**Mr. Kyu**

N : Dukung yang banyak Mr. L sama Miss S...!

L : Maumu apa, Miss NU?

N : Biar Mr. L dipecat... dukung yang banyak... Mr. L dan Miss S... Biar Mr. L jadi gagap kalau sama Miss S..

L : Bilang aja kau cemburu!

N : Buat apa! Aku sudah ada yang punya!

L : Udah udah udah! Lanjut lagu! Tangga – Utuh

N : Mr. L suka Miss hmph hmph hmph

_**Semakin ku ingkari, semakin ku mengerti  
>Hidup ini tak lengkap tanpamu<br>Aku mengaku bisa tapi hati tak bisa  
><strong>__***courtesy of **__**  
>Reff:<br>Sesungguhnya ku berpura-pura  
>Relakan kau pilih cinta yang kau mau<br>Sesungguhnya ku tak pernah rela  
>Karena ku yang bisa membuat hatimu utuh<strong>_

_**Sakit yang ku rasa bukan karena dia  
>Tapi karena kau pilih cinta yang salah<br>Aku mengaku bisa tapi hati tak bisa**_

_**Repeat reff**_

_**Ku akui sesungguhnya aku berpura-pura  
>Relakan kau pilih cinta yang kau mau<br>Dan aku tak bisa**_

_**[rap]  
>Tak bisa ku biarkan kau tersiksa<br>Disia-siakan cinta buta yang salah  
>Pulanglah kepadaku tempatmu di hatiku<br>Cintaku membuatmu utuh**_

_**Sesungguhnya ku tak pernah rela  
>Karena ku yang bisa, karena hanya aku yang bisa<br>Membuat hatimu utuh**_

L : Phone Blak...!

N : (diam)

L : Hahahaha... sukurin!

N : Mr. L dan Miss S...! Dukung...!

L : Miss NU dan Miss S...!

N : Phone live...!

L : Passwordnya...

N n L : CUBLAK blak blak blakan...!

K : CUBLAK blak blak blakan...!

L : Siapa di sana?

K : Kakashi...

N : Di mana?

K : Di mana aja boleh..

L : Request, kirim salam?

K : Aku gak tau kenapa setiap kalian siaran jadinya ramai dan autis semua. Kalau aku punya akun ffn, aku pasti pilih kalian untuk... apa tadi?

L : Penyiar Awards for Seventh!

K : Rencananya mau diadakan berapa tahun sekali?

N : Tujuh chap sekali. Untuk memeringati chap kelipatan 7.

K : Bagus, bagus. Tapi kalau penyiarnya Mr. L dan Miss S boleh dicoba.

L : Jahat.

N : Mau _request_ apa?

K : _Request_... Tangga

N n L : Tadi udah...

K : D'Masiv

N : Yang?

K : Pergilah Kasih.

L : Buat siapa?

K : Buat Shion aja tadi yang pingin banget ama Naruto.

L : Oh... hehehe...

K : Bye..

L : Peenelpon kedua dengan password...!

T : CUBLAK blak blak blakan...!

L : Sepertinya aku kenal dengan suara ini

T : Hei, Mr. L!

L : H-Hei!

T : Nggak takut sama kipasku?

L : Sebenernya aku nggak suka ngelawan cewek..

N : Sukurin!

Tut tut tut

L : Hahaha... kehabisan pulsa...!

N : Ckckckck.. nasibmu sedang baik, Mr. L!

L : Hahaha...

N : Sebenenya, kita mau minta maaf. Maaf bagi yang tersakiti...

L : Maaf...

N : Ya udah deh! Berhubung waktu juga udah mepet, kita sudahi aja ya.. dengan lagu terakhir..

L : D'Masiv – Pegilah Kasih.

N : Semoga bisa menghibur kalian semua..

L : Jangan lupa ngevote aku..

N : Selalu jaga kesehatan

L : Terima kasih yang udah setia dengerin kita sampai jam 10 malam ini...

N : Maaf juga yang curhatan sama requestnya belum sempet diputer..

N n L : Bye...

_**Tak pernah ku sangka ini terjadi  
>Kisah cinta yang suci ini<br>Kau tinggalkan begitu saja  
>Sekian lama kita berdua<strong>_

**_Tak ku sangka cepat berlalu_**  
><strong><em>Tuk mencari kesombongan diri<em>**  
><strong><em>Lepas segala yang pernah kau ucapkan<em>**  
><strong><em>Kau tinggalkan daku<em>**

_**Pergilah kasih kejarlah keinginanmu**__**  
><strong>__**Selagi masih ada waktu**__**  
><strong>__**Jangan hiraukan diriku**__**  
><strong>__**Aku rela berpisah demi untuk dirimu**__**  
><strong>__**Semoga tercapai segala keinginanmu**_

_**Tak ku sangka cepat berlalu**_  
><em><strong>Tuk mencari kesombongan diri<strong>_  
><em><strong>Lepas segala yang pernah kau ucapkan<strong>_  
><em><strong>Kau tinggalkan daku<strong>_

_**Pergilah kasih kejarlah keinginanmu**_  
><em><strong>Selagi masih ada waktu<strong>_  
><em><strong>Jangan hiraukan diriku<strong>_  
><em><strong>Aku rela berpisah demi untuk dirimu<strong>_  
><em><strong>Semoga tercapai segala keinginanmu<strong>_

_**Pergilah kasih kejarlah keinginanmu**_  
><em><strong>Selagi masih ada waktu<strong>_  
><em><strong>Jangan hiraukan diriku<strong>_  
><em><strong>Aku rela berpisah demi untuk dirimu<strong>_

_**Semoga tercapai segala keinginanmu**_

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**THANKS FOR READING**

Ye... seperti yang sudah dikatakan Mr. L dan Miss NU, aku ngadain Penyiar Awards for Seventh. Jadi, dukung penyiar favorit kalian!

Balas review..

**Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa** : Makasih udah review.. Curhatanmu dah kujawab... tapi aku bingung lagu yang pas buat kamu apa.. Maaf, ya!

**Haruno Aoi** : Makasih udah review... Yei! Chap ini penyiarnya udah Mr. L ama Miss NU lagi! Requestnya dah kuputer..!

**nininisasasa0124** : Makasih udah review.. curhatanmu dah kuawab.. requestnya dah kuputer..

**Anggunsektiaty** : Makasih udah review.. tuh DB5Knya dah kuputer!

**nana** : Makasih udah review.. .. maaf ya updatenya lama banget... ituh di atas curhatanmu dah kujawab.

**Permen Caca** : Makasih udah review... iya... pasti seru banget kalau ada radio kayak gini...! aku pasti jadi pendengar setia deh!

**Kanginbrother** : Makasih udah review.. tuh curhatanmu dah jawab.. hihi! Suka lagunya Sule ya?

**Simply Absurdity** : Makasih udah review.. cie cie yang udah jadi anak UNDIP... ckckck... Hahaha.. sering-sering aja lihat patung kudanya! Haha!


End file.
